


Mentiras blancas

by Shiozhang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarazo Masculino, Espionaje, M/M, Romance, Tony quiere un abrazo, reencarcaniones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiozhang/pseuds/Shiozhang
Summary: Un mal día no podía terminar bien ¿verdad?  Pero ese no iba a ser el caso para Tony, menos si caía en sus manos algo que desde niño había deseado.  Y mentir no era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, más si quería cuidar al amor de su vida de algo que no sabía que era, pero iba a averiguarlo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

Tony estaba más que furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos imbéciles a ponerle pegas a su trabajo? Si por poco no lo sacaban de su propia empresa. Pateó una silla en su oficina con frustración, los inútiles esos parecían no saber con quién se estaban metiendo.

Miró su oficina, no podía hacer gran cosa desde allí en ese momento, tenía que buscar una manera de recobrar el control de la empresa ¡No iba a permitir que lo sacaran de la junta directiva y le quitaran la empresa! Caminó hacia salida y bajó en el ascensor. Tenía que salir de allí antes que reventara o se desquitara con quien no debía.

En el estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de su coche y se sentó al volante, encendió el motor y activó a su IA desde sus lentes.

\- JARVIS, pon la lista de reproducción número 22 – le dijo saliendo del estacionamiento.

\- Rara elección, señor Stark – le dijo su IA.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo preocupado y confundido.

\- Esa lista de reproducción la eligió el señor Rogers – le recordó.

-Steve – suspiró – sí, un tipo encantador, pero un mentiroso de primera, ¿Quién iba a pensar que se acercó a mí para hacer espionaje industrial? Aunque creo que ahora me sería de mucha ayuda con esos idiotas.

\- Pero de seguro le traería otros problemas.

Tony suspiró, no había pensado en Steve desde hace unos cinco años, cuando se separaron, el hombre había huido cuando descubrió que era un espía, si ni siquiera se llamaba Steve Rogers, aunque tenía un cierto parecido con ese hombre del pasado que había sido el Capitán América, el cabello rubio, ojos azules, casi se lo imaginó en el traje.

Había sido un idiota, siempre había tenido en su mente una imagen de cómo era el hombre, había sido su amor de adolescencia, uno que al parecer no había superado hace 10 años atrás cuando el falso Steve apareció en una de sus fiestas y se mostró tan encantador que quiso creer que ese era el hombre de sus fantasías.

Pero todo se había desmoronado 5 años atrás, cuando fue secuestrado en Afganistán, entonces empezó a mostrar esa faceta de espía industrial, pues consiguió acceder a varios de sus proyectos de armas, las que empezaron a ser fabricadas a pequeña escala por empresas rivales, que no tenían escrúpulos de venderlas a grupos terroristas en todo el mundo.

De regreso en Nueva York, ya convertido en Ironman y con las Industrias Stark redireccionadas y reorganizadas, pudo establecer por dónde se estaba filtrando la información, poniendo al mando de todo a JARVIS, y el hombre desapareció de la faz de la tierra, aunque debía admitir que nunca lo había buscado como se debe, quizás de haberlo hecho, hubiese descubierto quién era y su fantasía de ser el esposo de Steve Rogers hubiese muerto.

\- Me conviene que el mundo crea que sigo casado – dijo en voz baja mientras tatareaba una de sus canciones favoritas de la lista – Steve sería una buena coartada para bloquear a los imbéciles de la junta de inversionistas.

Se detuvo frente a la Torre Stark y dejó que su inteligencia estacionara el coche.

\- Señor Stark, el agente Coulson quiere hablar con usted, está al habla en su celular – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Bien, veamos que quiere SHIELD de mí ahora.

…

Tony se sentó de golpe luego de la información que le entregara el agente. Al parecer su “querido” Steve había ingresado en una base militar en el círculo ártico y había tratado de robar información acerca de un experimento clasificado. Allí había sido descubierto por los agentes de SHIELD y este, intentando una fuga, hizo estallar el laboratorio por los aires.

El problema no era ese, sino la información que el agente no entregó ¿Qué hacían en ese laboratorio que el hombre había querido robar o destruir? Tony era demasiado curioso incluso para su propio bien, así que comenzó a investigar y se quedó helado, al parecer habían encontrado al Capitán América congelado en el hielo y pretendían revivirlo o clonarlo.

\- Stark, sabemos que no te metes en estos asuntos, pero necesitamos saber quién es el sobreviviente de esa explosión, porque no es uno de los agentes de SHIELD.

Tony miró de nuevo los archivos de JARVIS. Si se trataba de su “esposo”, bueno, lo podría poner preso por espionaje industrial, pero si se trataba del verdadero Capitán América, no podía dejar que jugaran con el hombre como si fuera una cobaya.

\- Sabes, buscaré algunas cosas que pudiera tener de él y podremos comprobar quien es.

\- Stark, el hombre se debate entre la vida y la muerte – le dijo Coulson – la explosión fue muy grave, tiene ambos brazos rotos, lo mismo la pierna izquierda, se le llenaron los pulmones de humo y tuvieron que practicarle una traqueotomía para que respirara – Tony se sobresaltó al escucharlo – además, tuvo un TEC cerrado que hubo de drenarse para que no le dañase el cerebro, así que sus esperanzas no son muy alentadoras.

\- Entiendo – dijo preocupado mirando la pantalla – pero si se trata de mi esposo, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo ¿no? – Le dijo mientras abría un archivo – esta misma tarde estoy el hospital militar con lo que tengo.

\- Enviaremos por ti al aeropuerto – le dijo el hombre y cortó.

\- JARVIS, dicen los archivos que tenemos muestras de la sangre del Capitán América ¿Dónde están?

\- En la bodega 624, en la zona de máxima seguridad, Señor, sólo usted tiene acceso a ella.

\- Bien, usaremos esa muestra, reclamaré al hombre como mi esposo.

\- ¿Está seguro que se trataría del Capitán América, Señor?

\- Coulson no estaría tan interesado de informarme estas cosas a mí si no hubiera otro interés detrás, ellos saben que mi padre siempre quiso recuperar al Capitán América y que, de cierto modo, yo heredé esa obsesión.

\- ¿Y si se tratara del otro Steve Rogers?

\- Dudo que hubiera sobrevivido, JARVIS, solo un súper soldado podría logar sobrevivir a todo lo que Coulson nos dijo que pasó – aseguró y volvió a salir de su torre, ahora en busca de esa muestra de sangre.

…

En el hospital militar Tony se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Por qué poner tantos guardias para un hombre que fue descubierto en un laboratorio secreto? O el secreto del laboratorio era de seguridad nacional, cosa que parecía ser lo más probable, o el hombre herido era muy valioso para descuidarse.

\- Encontré esto – le dijo a Coulson entregando una pequeña muestra de sangre, era la suficiente para comparar ADN, pero no la suficiente para hacer grandes análisis.

\- Bueno, señor Stark, si quiere puede comprobar por sus propios ojos el estado del hombre – le dijo uno de los médicos mientras se llevaban la muestra al laboratorio.

Asintió y entró a la UCI, pese a lo que le había dicho Coulson, la realidad del hombre era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Una máquina monitoreaba su ritmo cardíaco, otra le obligaba a respirar, había una bolsa de suero y una bolsa de sangre conectada a su brazo herido, otra máquina monitoreaba sus pulsaciones cerebrales, tubos entraban por su cuerpo en lugares muy extraños y, además, estaba conectado a una sonda.

Miró al enfermero y este los dejó solos.

\- Oh, Steve – tocó su brazo, este estaba tibio – voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para sacarte de aquí, no puedes estar en semejante estado – acarició lo poco que tenía descubierto de su rostro – Anthony Edward Stark te lo promete – le besó el dorso de la mano – te sacaré de aquí como mi esposo, recibirás la mejor atención médica que Industrias Stark pueda contratar.

No hubo respuesta, y no es que Tony la esperara, precisamente, pero algo dentro de las máquinas comenzó a cambiar, de forma imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero si para la IA que acompañaba al castaño.

\- Al parecer lo escucha, señor – le informó – su actividad cerebral ha subido.

Tony respiró profundo y acarició su mano nuevamente, tal vez el escuchar su voz ayudara al hombre a regresar al mundo de los vivos, porque era obvio que lo escuchaba, aunque no entendiera lo que le hablaba.

\- Hola, Steve, me alegra poder encontrarme a tu lado – le dijo – soy Tony, dueño de industrias Stark, tu esposo – sonrió saboreando esas palabras – si te preguntas cómo es que llegamos a esto, es algo bastante extraño, quizás por el hecho que naciste un 4 de julio, como si hubieses estado destinado a algo grande, quizás por eso siempre estado algo enamorado de ti…

…

Coulson se paseaba por el laboratorio, las órdenes de Fury habían sido perentorias, Tony Stark tenía que sacar de ese hospital si o si al hombre, porque él estaba seguro que se trataba del Capitán América, que le había ordenado infiltrarse, si era necesario, en el análisis de ADN. Había estado monitoreando, cierto, pero no había sido necesario hacer nada, ya que la muestra que había entregado Stark era coincidente con la del paciente.

\- ¡Esto es imposible! – gritó el general Ross hecho una furia en contra de los analistas – ese hombre no puede ser el esposo de Stark.

Coulson debió tragarse la risa que le provocaban los desplantes del general, el director Fury le había advertido que eso pasaría.

\- ¿Qué noticias hay? – intentó recobrar la compostura.

\- Según las muestras de ADN que nos entregó el señor Stark, estamos 100% seguros de que se trata de su esposo – le dijo una analista – las coincidencias de cadenas de ADN es exacta, no puede ser de otra manera.

\- Exijo una contra muestra – dijo Ross, no iba a soltar al hombre tan fácil, no si se trataba del Capitán América y se lo podía quitar a SHIELD.

\- Lo sentimos, general, pero la muestra que nos entregó el señor Stark sólo alcanzaba para esto.

\- Y dudo que Stark tenga más muestras de sangre de su esposo, después de todo han estado separados durante un buen tiempo – dijo Coulson sin especificar que habían sido 5 años.

\- Y sin esas muestras, no podemos hacer más desde el laboratorio, sólo decir que el hombre es el esposo del señor Stark.

Ross se alejó junto a sus ayudantes, furioso, se notaba que estaba frustrado porque Stark le había sacado de las manos un gran trofeo para él.

\- ¿Qué más hay sobre el hombre? – le dijo a los científicos.

\- No mucho, las cadenas de ADN señalan que se trata de un hombre caucásico, de alrededor de 35 años – le dijo la misma científica – la muestra era demasiado pequeña para poder analizar más, y ahora no podremos hacer más análisis al hombre sin la autorización de su esposo.

\- Entiendo, le entregaré la información al señor Stark.

Caminó hacia la oficina del director del hospital, allí tendría privacidad para hablar con su jefe, Tony Stark había estado un paso por delante de ellos y de Ross en este lío, sabía que había estado obsesionado con el hombre en su juventud, pero que hubiese tenido algo que le permitiera reclamarlo, se le hacía, cuando menos, irreal.

Se sentó en el escritorio e inició la video conferencia con sus superior.

\- Informe, agente – le dijo el hombre.

\- Jefe, Stark consiguió bloquear a Ross – soltó una risita al recordar al general –no hubo necesidad alguna de intervenir, entregó una muestra de sangre y ahora no podrán hacer nada con el hombre.

\- No nos interesa el cómo, sólo dile a Stark que lo saque de ese hospital.

\- Así se hará, señor.

…

Tony miró a Coulson entrar en la habitación, JARVIS le había advertido de la presencia cercana del hombre, por eso había dejado de hablarle a Steve. Además, le dolía la garganta de tanto hablar, necesitaba inventar algo para comunicarse con el hombre.

\- Tengo noticias de su esposo, señor Stark – le dijo el agente.

Tony respiró profundo y sonrió para sí, eso le confirmaba que tenía al verdadero Capitán América en su poder.

\- Ya está confirmado que se trata de él, así que puede reclamarlo – le dijo – pero el general Ross quiere hacer contra muestras, así que es mejor que acelere el proceso y se lo lleve de aquí.

\- ¿No será contra producente moverlo? – dijo mirando al hombre herido.

\- Ross cree que se trata del Capitán América – le dijo con franqueza – y estando aquí intentará, por el medio que sea, para conseguir algo que lo lleve a probarlo.

\- Si, pero no lo dejaré – levantó la mirada – sabía que era MI Steve, así que ya inicié el proceso de reclamación y he alistado el traslado de mi esposo al Stark Memorial Hospital, allí recibirá el mejor tratamiento médico del mundo.

\- El director del hospital señaló que no dejaría que le siguieran haciendo análisis sin su autorización – le informó – hecho el reclamo, el hombre pasará a ser civil y podrá ver qué hace con él.

Tony asintió y miró a Steve, así que Ross había encontrado al hombre y había estado experimentado con él, eso era lo que aquel espía industrial había encontrado, por lo mismo el propio Ross debió hacer estallar el laboratorio, pero no había esperado que SHIELD hubiese estado buscando al hombre, eso debía averiguarlo, para evitar que el mundo supiera lo que había conseguido, tener al hombre como trofeo o como la base para hacer nuevos súper soldados.

\- ¿Qué piensa, Stark?

\- Hacer lo que tengo que hacer – sacó su celular del bolsillo – voy a iniciar el proceso de traslado de Steve, apenas se pueda, el equipo médico regresará al hombre a Boston.

\- Le informaré al director – asintió.

…

“Esa voz, su dueño lo llamaba, aunque le dolía enormemente el cuerpo”

\- Steve…

“Su nombre era música en los labios de su ángel. ¿Sus labios serían tan dulces como su voz?”

\- Regresa.

“Claro que quiero regresar, quiero besarte, abrazarte, tocar tu piel”

\- Tu Tony te está esperando.

“Tony” saboreó el nombre, intentó salir del sopor en su mente, pero le dolía enormemente “Tony, ayúdame a salir de aquí”

\- Haré hasta lo imposible para tenerte de regreso – lo besó en la mejilla.

“Que suaves son tu labios” su mente registró el roce en su piel, “bésame otra vez”

Un suave beso lo hizo sobresaltarse, esa boca le estaba tocando la piel de un hombro.

\- Mañana te trasladaremos de hospital – le decía – es bueno ser esposo de Tony Stark ¿no crees?

“El esposo de Tony Stark”, repitió su mente “me gusta como suena”.

\- Tony… - gimió apenas.

Tony tomó su mano y se colocó a su lado.

\- No hables, Steve, te harás daño en la garganta – le besó la mano.

\- Señor, parece que está recobrando la consciencia – le dijo JARVIS – su actividad cerebral ha aumentado notoriamente.

\- Duele

\- Lo sé, amor, pediré que te traigan algo para el dolor.

\- Tony…

\- Tranquilo, sólo salgo a la puerta – dijo y lo besó en el hombro - ¡Enfermera, dígale al Doctor que Steve está despierto! – dijo en tono imperativo y regresó con su rubio – vez, no me tardé nada.

…

Nick Fury miraba a su agente sin decir nada ¿Qué podía decir? Tony Stark siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas, así que él consiguiera poner fuera de juego al general Ross no debía ser tan asombroso, después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo pudo actuar antes que nosotros?

-Stark es un genio – dijo el superior divertido – sabía que iba a saltar a los resultados e iba buscar por sus propios medios, que ha de tener de sobra, detener a Ross.

\- Pero tenía una muestra de sangre original – insistió Coulson

\- Howard Stark intervino en la creación del súper soldado – le recordó – y si mal no recuerdo, quedaron bajo su custodia varias muestras de sangre que nunca se usaron para investigar el suero del súper soldado, debe tener acceso a eso.

\- Así que Stark sabe quién es el hombre que tiene en su poder.

\- Perdón, señor – le dijo una de las secretarias – hay una llamada del agente en el hospital.

\- Conecte – ordenó.

\- Señor, los informes del hospital señalan que Steve Rogers ha despertado – se escuchó el ruido de hojas – hay más, el hombre no recuerda nada de su pasado, el doctor dice que tiene amnesia por el traumatismo que sufrió en el estallido, y lo único que recuerda es a Tony Stark.

\- Vaya – dijo Coulson.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Fury.

\- Si, cuando los médicos sacaron a Stark de la habitación para revisar al hombre, se puso histérico y golpeó a uno de los enfermeros llamando a Stark – nuevamente el ruido de papel – lo dejaron entrar y este se dejó revisar. Ahora están iniciando el protocolo de traslado, dicen que no corre peligro y en un hospital civil podrá relajarse.

\- ¿Y el general Ross?

\- Stark bloqueó cualquier intervención hace dos días, si llega a saberlo, no será por los canales oficiales, lo amenazó con llevarlo a tribunales si seguía tratando de meterse con su esposo – se escuchó una risita – fue una pelea digna de verse, ¡ya veíamos a Stark con su armadura lanzando por la ventana al general!

\- Bueno, Ross le puede reventar la paciencia a cualquiera – dijo Fury divertido.

\- Si, bueno, pero Stark no se queda muy atrás, así que lo echó y le dijo que tan pronto su hombre recobrara la conciencia se lo llevaría de aquí, que no quería ver ni en las sombras.

\- Bien, informa tan pronto como Stark se lo haya llevado de allí – cortó la comunicación.

\- Me pregunto cómo es que Stark consiguió esa actuación del Capitán América.

\- El hombre ha estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, Stark ha tenido tiempo de meterse en el subconsciente del hombre y meter el conocimiento en alguna parte de su cerebro – dijo el hombre mayor – es demasiado inteligente y encantador cuando quiere algo, y por lo que sé, siempre quiso tener el amor del Capitán América.

\- ¿Eso no es manipulación, señor?

\- Por lo que sabemos de Rogers, es bastante difícil de manipular, si Stark lo consiguió fue porque él tenía necesidad de una tabla de salvación.

…

El traslado al Hospital civil había sido bastante complicado, Steve se negaba a separarse de Tony más de un minuto, y este también parecía poco dispuesto a soltarlo. Pero era un estorbo cuando trataban de desconectarlo de las máquinas.

\- Venga, que me voy a desmayar si vuelvo a ver cómo te sacan otra manguera – se quejó Tony.

\- La sonda es la última, señor Stark – le dijo el enfermero divertido – y no necesita ver.

Tony se sentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos cuando el enfermero inició el último procedimiento. El quejido de Steve lo hizo mirarlo a la cara y lo besó para tratar de aliviarlo.

\- Espero estar en plenas condiciones pronto – murmuró el rubio, aún adolorido – y no tener que estar nunca más en estas condiciones.

\- No te preocupes, no lo permitiré – le dijo el castaño besándolo en los labios.

\- Bien, ya podemos llevarlo al helicóptero.

Steve se dejó hacer, siendo sentado en una silla de ruedas mientras su esposo caminaba a su lado.

\- El doc dice que en tres meses podrás volver a caminar – le dijo tomando su mano al subirse al vehículo volador – allá evaluaran tu vista y sabremos qué tan grave es el golpe que recibiste en ellos.

\- ¿Y mi cara?

\- Quedarás como nuevo después de un par de cirugías – le dijo – sigues igual de guapo, no te preocupes – lo besó sentándose a su lado finalmente.

\- Solo porque tú sigues guapo, tratas de calmarme – le dijo molesto.

\- Steve, soy multimillonario, si quieres borrar las cicatrices, te haremos una cirugía correctiva.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa – le dijo molesto, en realidad ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le preocupaba – es que me siento extraño conmigo mismo, es que ni siquiera conozco mi propia voz.

\- Bueno, no puedo devolverte la voz original – admitió – aunque quizás mejore cuando se te desinflame la garganta – lo atrajo hacia sí y lo apoyó en su hombro – Steve, estás a salvo a mi lado.

Steve suspiró y respiró el aroma de Tony y se relajó, ya hablaría cuando estuviera de nuevo en todos sus sentidos sobre tener un trabajo.

\- Steve, trata de dormirte – le dijo rozando su frente con los labios.

\- En tus brazos, lo que menos pienso es en dormir – dijo y dio las gracias a que la mayor parte de su rostro aún estuviera cubierta de vendajes.

\- Jajaja – se rió Tony complacido – admito sentir lo mismo.

\- Una llamada entrante de la señorita Potts – lo interrumpió JARVIS.

Tony frunció el ceño, llevaba dos semanas sin comunicarse con su CEO y aún no quería hablar con ella por apoyar a la junta directiva.

\- ¿Señor? – insistió su IA.

\- Contestemos – dijo al darse cuenta que Steve estaba dormido en su hombro.

\- Tony, llevas días sin dar señales de vida ¿Dónde estás?

\- De regreso a Boston – le replicó.

\- Bloqueaste todos los proyectos nuevos de la empresa – le reclamó.

\- Soy el dueño, no pueden autorizar nada sin mí – dijo divertido, era una de las cláusulas de la junta directiva que no podían desbloquear sin su autorización expresa por escrito – y te digo que ¡me tomaré mis vacaciones este año!

\- ¡No te has tomado vacaciones en 5 años! – le reclamó Pepper.

\- Por eso – le dijo acariciando el hombro de Steve – me desconecto del mundo, mantén la empresa a flote mientras tanto.

\- ¡Pero, Tony…!

El castaño cortó la comunicación y sonrió mientras cambiaba el número de su celular a uno privado que las industrias Stark no pudieran obtener, así que también se desconectaba del resto de sus amigos.

\- Lo que no sepan no les hará daño – sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a Steve.

…

Dos meses en rehabilitación y Steve estaba en la vertical, totalmente repuesto, aunque aún su vista no estaba recuperada del todo, el médico le había dicho que no podía forzarla a recuperarse como a sus músculos, así que por ahora usaba anteojos de descanso.

\- Mañana te dan el alta definitivo – le dijo Tony sentándose en la cama – aún me puedo tomar otros dos meses más de vacaciones ¿sabes? Qué tal si vamos a una isla tropical… 

\- Mejor hagamos algo más productivo, estoy cansado de no hacer nada.

\- ¿No hacer nada? Venga, si te pusiste en pie en un tercio de lo que les tomaría a otros siquiera ponerse de pie ¡saliste a correr esta mañana! – lo regañó – no sabes el susto que me dio cuando te vi corriendo por los alrededores del hospital sin autorización médica…

\- Ya, no es para tanto, estuve mucho tiempo acostado y quiero tener buena resistencia para… - un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro – cuando me den el alta.

Tony suspiró tratando de recordarse que se trataba del Capitán América, y que, obvio, tenía que recuperarse más rápido que cualquiera, que había estado enterrado en el hielo muchos años y que tenía mucha energía para gastar.

\- Tienes razón, tengo un proyecto que he dejado rezagado mucho tiempo, quizás sea hora de retomarlo – dijo más calmado golpeando la cama a su lado para que se sentara junto a él.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hace unos años conocí a un grupo de niños especiales, eran auténticos genios incomprendidos, de esos que pueden caer con facilidad en manos de inescrupulosos que quieren su interés en las ciencias para destruir o gobernar el mundo. Tengo muchos centros de investigación, pero darle cabida a nuevos talentos es un tanto complicado porque la mayoría no sabe trabajar en equipo.

\- Y lo que tú quieres hacer es crear una escuela para ellos ¿no?

\- Si, un campus de investigación en donde estén entre pares, que nadie abuse de ellos, que puedan ser lo que son pero al mismo tiempo exploren e investiguen lo que ellos sientan que puede ayudar al mundo.

\- Creo, Tony, que eres maravilloso – le sonrió – si, los niños son crueles con los que son diferentes, esperemos que por ser genios no compitan entre ellos por quien es el más genial – le dio un beso – aunque dudo que te alcancen ¿verdad?

Tony se rió en voz alta y abrazó a su esposo, sabía que eran un gran equipo.

…

Steve conversaba con el arquitecto mientras Tony conversaba con Hank Pinn sobre un experimento que este último estaba llevando a cabo, no entendía de tecnicismos, así que se alejó para hablar con alguien que hablase su propio idioma.

\- Ser pareja de Tony debe ser difícil ¿verdad? – le dijo el hombre mirando hacia los hombres que hablaban de ciencia – cuando se embarca en algo, se vuelve totalmente obsesivo.

\- Es un gran hombre – le dijo – pero es cierto, pero basta saber qué teclas apretar para cambiarle el suitch – sonrió – por ahora dejémoslo con su ciencia y explíqueme para qué tan grande el complejo.

El hombre procedió a explicarle mientras extendía los planos sobre el improvisado escritorio.

\- Sé que a Tony le gusta más lo virtual, pero prefiero el papel – le dijo este y comenzó a señalar los lugares dentro del plano.

Tony volteó la mirada hacia su esposo y notó lo enfrascado que estaba escuchando las explicaciones del arquitecto, haciendo preguntas y opinando respecto a las mejoras.

\- Parece que compartes mucho con tu esposo, ¿no, Tony?

\- Steve es una dulce caja de sorpresas – dijo sonriendo enamorado.

\- Y estas colado por él ¿verdad?

\- Ni que lo digas – sonrió – pero cuéntame más de tu investigación.

Hank sonrió, Tony no quería hablar, pero se le notaba en la mirada el amor ¿qué diría el resto?

\- Me extraña que los demás no participen de tu felicidad.

\- He estado incomunicado desde hace tres meses – le dijo – no quería que nadie lo viera, eres el primero que se encuentra con él desde el accidente.

\- ¿Me dices que Barton y Romanoff no saben que estás con él? – Tony negó con la cabeza – estás metido en un buen lio, Tony, si ellos están libres te van a buscar y zamarrear.

\- Y no creo que a Steve le guste demasiado, pero tenía que sacarme por un tiempo la presión de Pepper y la junta directiva, necesitaba aislamiento mientras Steve se recobraba por completo.

Steve levantó la mirada, se sentía observado, pero no eran las miradas de Tony, allí había alguien que lo miraba oculto entre las sombras de la edificación.

\- JARVIS, señales de posibles intrusos – le dijo a la IA.

\- No los hay – dijo JARVIS sin comprender que para el rubio la presencia del arquero que le apuntaba le era extraña.

\- Hay alguien agresivo aquí – insistió – Tony…

Una flecha que a duras penas evitó cayó a sus pies, tomó al arquitecto y lo alejó justo antes de la explosión.

\- JARVIS, dijiste que no había intrusos – le reclamó.

\- Bueno, el agente Barton no es un intruso si es amigo del señor Stark.

\- Pues no lo es si quiere matarme ¿no?

Tony miró a Steve siendo atacado por flechas que estallaban, de seguro si no fuera quien era, lo habría dañado.

\- JARVIS, protocolo de defensa – ordenó de inmediato activando su traje de Ironman – ¿dónde está ese idiota?

\- Arriba, a las dos en punto – le dijo Steve.

\- ¡Ojo de halcón, deja de atacar a Steve! – le ordenó molesto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo amparas a ese sinvergüenza? – le gritó este bajando su arco molesto.

Tony subió a su lado y apagó la conexión con JARVIS al ponerse frente a él.

\- Ese Steve Rogers no es el mismo que tú conoces – le dijo y le hizo una señal al hombre para luego darle la espalda – es mi esposo y no quiero que lo ataques, ven a conocerlo mejor y notarás la diferencia, cuando estemos todos les contaré todo.

\- Estás muy loco si dejas que ese ladrón vuelva a tu lado.

\- Lo único que Steve me ha robado es el corazón – le dijo divertido ayudándolo a llegar junto al rubio que lo miró molesto – Steve Rogers, Clint Barton – los presentó.

\- Mucho gusto – le dijo Steve estrechando su mano con fuerza – soy el esposo de Tony.

Clint miró su mano algo adolorida por el apretón y sonrió, ese hombre que marcaba el terreno no era el mismo Steve Rogers que había desaparecido 5 años atrás, este tenía una presencia diferente y, además, no se arredraba frente a las amenazas, alguien no cambiaba tanto en cinco años.

. Mucho gusto – dijo también – soy amigo de Tony.

\- Espero que no aparezcan más amigos tuyos queriendo matarme, Tony – le reclamó a su esposo.

Y Tony se angustió, Clint era el menos peligroso de todos ¿Cómo lo iba a proteger de la Viuda Negra o de Thor? Hulk, ni hablar, aunque podía ser que llegara Banner y se pudiera dialogar.

\- Perdona, Clint, pero he estado tan enfrascado en la mejoría de Steve que me olvidé del mundo.

\- Eso dijo tu asistente, ¡rompiste comunicación con el mundo por completo!

\- Fury sabía cómo localizarme – se defendió.

\- Sólo nos habría dado tu ubicación si se estuviera acabando el mundo – le replicó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me siento mal – dijo Steve antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Tony angustiado corriendo a socorrerlo.

…

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperar la salud de Steve era lo único que le importaba a Tony, así tuviera que gastar toda su fortuna creando un nuevo hospital clínico.

Tony estaba angustiado mientras esperaba, junto a Clint, los exámenes de los médicos. El desmayo del rubio no podía ser normal, es decir, el médico del Memorial dijo que estaba totalmente repuesto del accidente, que estaba libre.

\- Señor Stark, creo que debe autorizar que le hagamos nuevos exámenes de sangre – le dijo el médico tratante – debemos buscar otras toxinas en el organismo.

\- Quiero que Bruce Banner entre en el equipo – dijo, si algo extraño le pasaba a Steve, de seguro el hombre podría localizar el daño.

\- Pero, señor Stark…

\- Clint, localiza a Nathasha y busquen a Bruce, los necesito a todos – le ordenó.

El arquero lo miró extrañado, pero si Tony consideraba que era necesario sacar al hombre verde de su escondite, ellos iban a encontrarlo.

\- ¿Llamarás a Thor? – le dijo preocupado.

\- Tendría que pedirle que trajera a su hermano – dijo suspirando – Loki podría darnos una pista, pero sabes que Odin no lo dejará salir de Asgard así como así.

\- Bueno, tal vez podamos encontrar una excusa para que lo dejara venir aunque fuera solo por el rato – dijo Clint – pero ¿Qué pasa?

\- Les diré cuando estén todos aquí – dijo y se volvió hacia el doctor – quiero ver los resultados de los exámenes de Steve, autorizo los estudios que sean necesarios para salvarlo.

Clint lo miró frunciendo el ceño ¿tan grave estaba el hombre? Obviamente sí, porque si quería a Banner investigando tenía que ser porque algo tenía que ver con la investigación del científico ¿verdad?

\- Me marcho, intentaremos estar de vuelta en 48 horas – le dijo.

\- Si es en menos, mejor – le dijo Tony entregándole una carpeta.

Clint salió hacia los estacionamientos mirando el archivo, era el estado médico de Rogers, realmente su estado era crítico, de la nada sus pulmones se habían llenado de líquido ¿Cómo filtraba agua un pulmón sin estar expuesto a eso? Y su sangre estaba llena de minerales peligrosos, como si hubiese respirado aire en una planta atómica. 

Tony tenía razón, Bruce Banner debía estar en esa investigación.

Pero ¿cómo había llegado toda esa mugre al organismo del rubio?

…

36 horas le había tomado a Clint y a Nathasha traer de regreso a Banner y presentarse con Tony, quien presentaba un aspecto bastante malogrado, peor que cuando caía en una de sus borracheras monumentales.

\- Thor debe de estar por llegar con Loki – les dijo y los tres lo miraron extrañados, que el dios de los engaños hubiese accedido a ir a ayudarlos era extraño, casi tanto como que Odín lo autorizara a salir del reino – Steve tiene un cuadro crítico de…

\- ¿Steve Rogers? – chilló la viuda negra.

\- Ya llegamos – dijo Loki caminando hacia Tony – querida, parece que estás furiosa.

\- Este idiota ha aceptado de regreso al espía ese – le dijo ella.

\- Como si tú no lo fueras – le replicó el castaño molesto – y el Steve Rogers que está en la UCI es el Capitán América – dijo agresivo – y es mi esposo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno, digámoslo así: el Steve que ustedes conocieron entró en un laboratorio en el ártico que pertenecía al ejército, creo que a los cazadores de Hulk porque Ross estaba a su cargo, sea lo que sea que haya descubierto, lo hicieron desaparecer con un estallido – se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera – ese Steve murió despedazado por la explosión – agregó angustiado – así que les quité de las manos al Capitán América, pero quien sabe qué mugre de experimentos hicieron con él que hicieron volar el laboratorio.

\- Y Ross debe estar ansioso por los resultados – dijo Clint molesto.

\- Por eso necesito de Loki, tal vez Steve no es consciente de lo que tiene, los resultados de los análisis preliminares señalan que cuando lo descongelaron lo mantuvieron dopado todo el tiempo para que no despertara – miró a Bruce – una droga tan poderosa que puede noquear en cuestión de segundos a una ballena.

\- Buscan una droga para noquear a Hulk – dijo este pensativo.

\- Los recuerdos quedan gravados en el cerebro, aunque no estemos conscientes de ello – dijo Loki pensativo – puedo encontrar qué hicieron con el hombre, pero no prometo que ello no tenga secuelas, generalmente la gente se enfurece cuando se irrumpe en su mente.

\- Steve no recuerda quién es – le dijo – su vida antes de que yo lo reclamara como su esposo están borradas, los médicos creen que no es amnesia sino efecto secundario de algún experimento que hicieron con él en ese laboratorio.

\- Si los científicos le hicieron algo, lo descubriré – dijo Loki molesto, nadie se metía con los amigos de su hermano, menos con alguien que amase Tony Stark, si no fuera por el genio de seguro ahora seguiría prisionero en Asgard por una idiotez que había hecho estando bajo el poder de una de las gemas del infinito – y mataré al tal Ross.

\- Padre nos advirtió que no hiciéramos cosas malas en Midgard – le recordó Thor.

\- Padre estaría de acuerdo si comprobamos que ese hombre le hizo daño a uno de nuestros hermanos – le dijo este molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Thor lo miró y luego se volvió hacia los demás.

\- Bueno, aquí están los resultados del laboratorio – le entregó Tony los datos a Bruce – están en el laboratorio 5, han debido aislar a Steve porque ha comenzado a irradiar sustancias peligrosas – miró a los demás – SHIELD me ha prestado parte de su personal, ellos dicen que es un Chernóbil en potencia, así que para entrar en la UCI se necesita cierta vestimenta especial, la temperatura han debido mantenerla a 0° para evitar que la radiación dañe los equipos y a las personas.

\- Eso sólo lo producen los rayos doble gamma – dijo Bruce.

\- Lo extraño es que haya manifestado esto después de tres meses de no dar señales de nada – dijo Tony volviendo a angustiarse.

\- Vayamos a verlo y sabremos un poco de lo que le pasa.

…

Loki entró en la sala sin Thor, al rubio le afectaba realmente el frío y el mismo temía que no aguantara la radiación, así que le pidió que cuidara a Tony y evitara que entrara si escuchaba a Steve gritar, porque ese era el primer choque de irrumpir en la mente de alguien, un instinto de defensa poderoso que podía volver loco a un hombre cualquiera.

Caminó hasta la cama e hizo una mueca, el olor a metales era desagradable, quizás si no fuera en parte jotun lo habría repelido. Conteniendo las náuseas, se puso en la cabecera de la cama y entró en la mente del rubio.

\- ¡Ahg! – gritaron ambos haciendo conexión.

“ ** _Estaba en una nave, se había estrellado contra el mar con el deseo de salvar a sus hombres de HYDRA, aunque lamentaba el no poder volver a casa._**

**_Unos ruidos a su alrededor hicieron que sus corazón se sobresaltase, quiso abrir los ojos, pero un pinchazo lo hizo perder la conciencia”._ **

**_Alrededor del cuerpo había cientos de tubos, los hombres vestían de amarillo y estaban totalmente cubiertos, intentaron sacarle sangre, pero las muestras se destruían._ **

**_\- Malditos Stark, siempre bloqueando las investigaciones – dijo el hombre, al parecer el jefe de los investigadores – general Ross, esto no está funcionando._ **

**_\- Coronel, parece que vuelve a despertar._ **

**_\- ¡Inyéctalo de nuevo! – ordenó._ **

**_\- Coronel, si lo seguimos inyectando con esta fórmula, vamos a matarlo._ **

**_\- Es el maldito supersoldado, sobrevivió a estar congelado, no se va a morir por un poco de uranio en la sangre – le dijo furioso._ **

**_Sintió el dolor en su piel y gritó._ **

…

Loki sudaba a mares, realmente habían metido una bomba atómica en su torrente sanguíneo. Dudo en seguir, pero se dijo que se lo debía a Tony.

…

**_Había un hombre al pie de la cama, era muy parecido a él, un poco más bajo y quizás menos corpulento, al parecer lo habían atrapado espiando._ **

**_\- Mira que tenemos aquí – dijo el mismo maldito que lo torturaba cada día – un espía de HYDRA ¿Qué hacemos con él, Capitán? – su sonrisa era maligna bajo la máscara protectora del traje – morirás junto al hombre que imitas, así Stark aprenderá a no meter las narices donde no debe._ **

**_\- No metas a Tony en esto – dijo el espía pero perdió la respiración – el cuidará a Steve Rogers – le dijo antes de caer – y no saldrás bien librado – agregó escupiendo hacia la mesa donde estaba un polvillo celeste y todo reventó por los aires._ **

**_Lo vio acercarse hasta él y le dijo antes de caer calcinado._ **

**_\- Cuida a Tony, él siempre te ha amado, la clave es AVENGERS en XVNS, sabrá que hacer con el archivo – y el fuego lo consumió._ **

**_Al poco rato ocho agentes de SHIELD entraron apagando la explosión y lo trasladaron en una nave enorme que parecía un arca._ **

…

Loki se separó lentamente de la mente de Steve, el hombre lo miraba a los ojos asustado.

\- Tranquilo, soy amigo de Tony – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – la información que nos has dado nos ayudará a mejorarte.

\- Expuse a Tony al peligro – dijo preocupado.

\- No lo creo, toda esta radiación apareció hace poco, debe ser que tu sistema está tratando de eliminar la basura de tu organismo.

\- Menos mal que no nos hemos acostado con Tony.

\- Con razón anda tan alterado – dijo el dios de las travesuras divertido – vuelvo con él, sabemos qué tenemos que hacer – le sonrió – vuelve a dormir, cuando despiertes Tony volverá a estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Loki Odinson, hermano de Thor – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Steve cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir ¿Quién le había dicho que era?

…

Loki miró al ingeniero que se conectaba al sistema satelital desde la oficina de juntas del hospital.

\- JARVIS, conecta con el satélite XVNS – le ordenó a su IA – el otro Steve me dejó un archivo, con esto hundimos a Ross.

\- La conexión está abierta, señor – respondió.

Loki vio como aparecía frente a ellos, en realidad virtual, una serie de archivos clasificados y luego una imagen, al parecer un video, que el castaño hizo correr.

-“Hola, Tony, si estás viendo esto es que conseguí infiltrarme en la base de Ross y estoy muerto - una risa extraña se escuchó – y la información que ahora comparto con los Vengadores es vital, sé que soy agente de HYDRA, pero no quiero que ellos te usen para dominar el mundo. Ellos me crearon con la intención de usarme para llegar a ti y convertirte en el Superior Ingeniero Mortal, alguien que fuera capaz de hundir el mundo en el caos. Sé que no soy el mejor, que me porté mal cuando estuviste en Afganistán, pero realmente te quise y si eres feliz con este hombre, no importa si morí, porque serás feliz gracias a mí”.

\- Algo ególatra el tipo, ¿no? – se burló.

\- Si, nos llevamos bastante bien – le replicó Tony moviendo los archivos y extrajo uno – aquí está la fórmula que usaron con Steve – y apretó los labios – lo estaban matando de a poco, es una bomba atómica en ciernes.

\- Debes entregarle esa información a Banner – le dijo Loki y presionó accidentalmente un archivo.

\- “Si SHIELD llega a recuperar al Capitán América, lo destruiremos desde dentro”.

\- Así que de eso se trata, lo dejaron en paz y cuando entró en contacto con algunos activos de SHIELD, el programa se activó – dijo el castaño furioso – mataré a Ross.

\- No, si yo lo mato primero – dijo el moreno molesto – mándale eso a Banner, tu rubio está ansioso de verte y “hacer cosas contigo” – hizo un gesto – estaré traumado por mucho tiempo por lo que vi que quiere hacerte.

\- ¿No será lo mismo que quieres hacerle a tu hermano?

\- ¡Cállate, que Thor no lo sabe!

\- Así que estaban aquí – dijo el aludido y Loki se hizo invisible – venga, hermano, que debemos volver a Asgard a informar a padre de todo.

\- Se acabó el recreo – suspiró el moreno – entonces, nos vemos, Tony.

\- Gracias, Loki, sin ti aún andaría dando vueltas de ciego – le tomó las manos y lo abrazó con fuerzas – a ti también, Thor, tu nos trajiste a tu hermano – lo abrazó – dale las gracias como corresponde – le dijo al oído y el rubio sonrió malicioso.

\- Vamos, Loki – miró al moreno y luego se volvió hacia el ingeniero – Tony, espero que tu hombre mejore y se una a los Vengadores – tomó la mano de su hermano y juntos se marcharon.

Tony recogió todos los archivos y se los entregó a JARVIS, se levantó luego de desconectarse y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, esto debía saberlo Fury y los demás.

…

Alrededor de 60 científicos, entre los de SHIELD y los civiles que había contratado Tony, estaban tratando de descontaminar al Capitán América, pero sólo habían conseguido frenar el avance de los contaminantes de la sangre del rubio, quien había comenzado a tener terribles dolores de cabeza que le impedían respirar.

\- Es el suero del súper soldado que se defiende – dijo el doctor Müller revisando los resultados junto a Bruce y a Hank – si tuviéramos una muestra de su sangre limpia de contaminación.

\- Yo tengo una muestra, pero es muy antigua – le dijo Tony.

\- Ya sabía que no la habías entregado toda – le dijo Coulson.

\- Tenía que protegerlo – dijo el castaño y la sacó de su armadura.

\- Con esto podemos ir sacando lo que no debe estar en su sangre – dijo Hank y puso una gota en uno de los microscopios – así aislaremos lo que le está haciendo daño.

Y el nuevo proceso se inició, esta vez con más esperanzas de logro.

…

Tony estaba revisando algunos papeles cuando JARVIS le informó que tenía una llamada entrante de su CEO.

\- Dame con ella – accedió cansado.

\- Tony, las empresas te necesitan – le dijo Pepper con calma – llevas demasiado tiempo ausente y hay demasiados proyectos en stand by para nuestro bien.

\- Lo siento, Pepper – dijo – pero no puedo regresar aún, desbloquearé algunos proyectos, pero de momento estoy ocupado en otras cosas.

\- Tony, nos ha llegado una demanda de un tal general Ross…

\- Pon a nuestro abogado a trabarlo todo el tiempo que sea posible, y dale mi número nuevo, hundiremos al general, pero aún no es tiempo.

\- Tony, no te metas en problemas con el ejército – le advirtió la mujer.

\- Dile a Rodney que lo necesito en el Stark Memorial Hospital – movió los documentos que estaban frente a él – necesito ayuda respecto a algunas cosas.

\- Tony, no sé en qué estas metido, pero espero que no tenga nada que ver con las fuertes sumas que estás sacando de la empresa para esa investigación secreta que llevas en el hospital.

\- Pepper, el dinero lo tengo por montones, es alta la suma, pero para mí esta investigación lo vale – miró uno de los papeles asombrado – mira, te llamo más tarde, ahora tengo algo qué hacer – le cortó – así que esto fue lo que descubrió el otro Steve, Ross está planeando algo con mi hermano de ciencia y el cuerpo de Mi Steve, rata rastrera.

Salió de la sala y se acercó al laboratorio, desde hacía dos días atrás que no iba por allá, simplemente se sentaba a mirar a Steve que era revisado por los médicos protegidos por trajes anti radioactividad. La contaminación había comenzado a remitir lentamente gracias a las investigaciones del equipo, así que podía respirar más tranquilo, al menos no le había dado un ataque de ansiedad.

Tecleó la clave de acceso y entró hasta colocarse frente a la pantalla donde trabajaba Bruce sumamente concentrado.

\- ¿Algo nuevo, Brucie? – dijo y sonrió al ver que se sobresaltaba.

\- Tú y tus chistes malos, Tony – le dijo este mirándolo – puedo decirte que hemos conseguido aislar casi todos los elementos contaminantes de la sangre de tu hombre, pero Hank dice que puede haber otro gatillante que los active, puede ser un peligro de nuevo.

\- Si, lo pensé – dijo y le entregó un documento – el espía encontró muchas cosas para HYDRA, pero aun así me quería, por eso me entregó todos sus archivos.

\- ¿Era espía de HYDRA?

\- No hay nada sobre ellos – admitió – pero quiso protegerme de Ross, el imbécil quiso usar en el cuerpo de Steve lo que te transforma en Hulk, solo que no es compatible con el suero del Súper soldado, así que si no podía tener un capitán América hulkizado, lo usaría para destruir a SHIELD desde adentro.

\- Y por lo visto ahora tenemos pruebas para hundirlo, no sólo lo que Loki extrajo de los recuerdos de Steve – dijo Hank pensativo mirando los papeles que tenía Tony – la ciencia no debería usarse para estos fines ¿Qué pretende Ross?

\- Lo que quiere es una guerra para usar sus juguetes – dijo Bruce molesto – una que le dé gloria y brillo a su nombre, que lo llamen héroe.

\- Y después acusan a Loki de querer llamar la atención.

\- Bueno, tu tampoco te quedas atrás con tus aires de diva – le dijo Bruce divertido.

\- Yo soy Tony Stark, ese es mi lugar – se defendió y los científicos se rieron.

…

Dos semanas más trascurrieron antes que finalmente pudieran aislar el agente gatillante de la contaminación de Steve, sacando todo el material radioactivo de su cuerpo. Solo entonces comenzaron a permitirle a Tony acercarse al rubio, quien palidecía cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a él, recordando lo que había visto del otro rubio cuando estaba en ese laboratorio. Lo que le recordaba que no sabía cómo ni por qué estaba allí, era como si su vida antes de Tony no existiera.

\- Venga, Steve, que ya casi estás limpio – se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano – pronto te podré llevar a la torre Stark a descansar.

\- Tony ¿Por qué esos hombres me tenían allí?

\- Steve – suspiró – esto es un poco complicado, quizás ni me creas, pero tú eres un personaje muy importante para Estados Unidos – levantó la mirada al techo y luego la regresó al rubio – no hay mucho que te pueda decir, sólo que eres el Capitán América.

\- No me suena de nada – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- El capitán América es un súper soldado.

\- Bueno, lo de militar te lo creo, pero no me cuadra el Capitán América.

\- Bueno, Hank y Bruce creen que es un efecto secundario de lo que te hicieron en ese laboratorio, pero una vez que estés totalmente libre de ello, los recuerdos volverán libremente a su lugar.

\- Tony, los documentos dicen que llevo muchos años casado contigo, pero eso tampoco lo recuerdo – lo miró a la cara – ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a la persona que amo?

\- Ay, Steve – lo abrazó sin querer responderle – yo también te amo.

Steve se dejó abrazar, pero sintió que Tony evitaba responderle.

…

Y Ross realmente había intentado llevarlo a juicio acusando que Steve era un espía industrial, algo que Tony sabía desde hacía 5 años, y quería que lo entregase a la justicia.

Pero Tony ya tenía sus dardos apuntando al general, había conseguido mucha información mientras le daba largas, sólo necesitaba algo que despertara los recuerdos del su esposo como el Capitán América para destruir por completo al hombre.

\- Pero si lo recuerda, sabrá que le has mentido – le dijo Loki – y a los hombres tan íntegros como ese les duele mucho las mentiras y les cuesta perdonar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki, y sin Thor?

\- Ah, Odín está furioso con mi hermano porque nos descubrió en la cama – dijo sonriendo divertido – le dije al idiota rubio ese que nos iban a pillar cualquier día de estos si no dejaba de estarme manoseando en presencia de los guardias, que no iba a faltar quien le fuera con el chisme a padre de todo. El problema es que fue su amiga Sif, así que Thor me sacó de Asgard y él se quedó a tratar de apaciguar a Odín.

\- Menudo problema.

\- Menos mal que ambos estábamos vestidos, ya que yo pretendía sacar a mi hermano de palacio a pasar un día de campo afuera del castillo, así que espero que mi hermano le pueda dar una excusa creíble sin soltar la verdad.

\- ¿Crees que lo consiga?

\- No, mi amado hermano es tan tontamente honesto, que lo más probablemente es que le suelte la verdad y quiera matarme por “profanar a su solcito”, cuando el profanado fui yo.

\- Jajaja, así que eres el sumiso – se burló Tony.

\- Pero al menos me lo hacen ¿no? – le replicó.

\- Eres muy malo, Loki – le dijo perdiendo la sonrisa – Steve aun teme que me contamine si hacemos el amor – suspiró.

\- Oye, ¿no se han puesto a ver las películas que hay del Capitán América? Según recuerdo, eran tus tesoros más preciados.

\- Junto con una réplica de su escudo – asintió.

\- Hola, Loki – dijo Steve mirando al moreno - ¿pasa algo malo?

\- No, sólo vine a hacer de violinista – le dijo sarcástico y se rio al ver que no entendía – venga, quiero que veamos películas viejas en tu gran sala de cine.

\- ¿Películas viejas? ¿De cuáles?

\- De guerra – le dijo Loki – creo que necesitaremos muchas palomitas.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo el rubio intrigado y escucharon un trueno.

\- Llegó Thor – señaló y poco después apareció el dios del Trueno en la terraza.

…

Ver la película había sido una conmoción para Steve, se podía ver a si mismo caminando con ese traje, que según Tony era azul, mientras avanzaba seguido por un grupo de soldados. Luego Tony desapareció y regresó con algo que dejó caer en su regazo.

\- Es sólo una réplica de tu escudo, no tengo el material para hacer uno igual.

\- Vibranium – dijo mirando el escudo pasando los dedos por sobre la pintura – pesaba muy poco y era fácil lanzarlo y que regresara a mí luego de noquear a los hombres de HYDRA…

\- Estamos recobrando al Capitán América.

\- ¡Debemos celebrar! – Gritó Thor sobresaltando a todos mientras abrazaba a Loki – y decirles a los demás ¡No sólo recobramos al Capitán, sino que tengo permiso para casarme con Loki!

\- ¿Qué? – chilló el aludido.

\- ¿No te lo dije? Padre ha aceptado que me case contigo para devolverte el honor que te he robado – lo levantó en el aire – y podemos permanecer en Midgar por un mes.

\- Eres un idiota, Thor, ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero casarme contigo.

\- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo, Loki? – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- Realmente, Thor, eres demasiado tú – le dijo y le rodeó el cuello – claro que quiero casarme contigo, sólo quería que me preguntaras.

\- Podemos hacer una boda doble – dijo Steve – si es que Tony accede a casarse conmigo.

\- Oh, Steve – dijo el castaño y se echó en sus brazos, feliz.

\- Pero, el matrimonio de antes ¿es legal?

\- Si, pero perderá vigencia cuando todo el mundo sepa que eres el verdadero Capitán América – dijo Tony – pero lo arreglaremos.

\- ¡Debemos compartir nuestra felicidad con el resto de nuestros hermanos vengadores!

\- JARVIS, llama a todos, habrá fiesta esta noche en la torre Stark, pero exclusiva para los vengadores – sonrió al ver la mirada de Loki – la única mujer presente será Nathasha.

\- ¿El mismo banquetero, señor?

\- Si, recuerda todo lo que comen mis comensales.

…

Las fiestas en la torre eran muy buenas, de eso estaba seguro Clint, pero al ver a Loki vestido de civil sentado muy junto a Thor se le antojaba un poco extraño. Claro, sabía que Tony y Steve eran pareja ¿pero esos no eran hermanos?

\- Soy su hermano adoptivo – le recordó Loki al sentir su mirada – más bien criado en la corte para ser mano derecha del rey de Asgard.

\- Y lo serás, Loki – sonrió Thor.

\- Seré más que eso – dijo divertido y se puso de pie sobre la mesa – inclínense ante la futura reina de Asgard – se rio al ver la cara de espanto de los otros vengadores – sí, me voy a casar con el futuro rey de Asgard – se dejó caer en el regazo de Thor.

\- Esta torre es una casa de locos – dijo Clint entre espantado y divertido.

\- Venga, estos dos siempre se han tenido ganas – dijo Nathasha divertida sentada junto a Bruce que no decía nada – pero de llegar a casarse.

\- Oh, nos pillaron en la cama de Thor…

\- ¡No quiero detalles! – gimió Clint tapándose los oídos.

Y fue una risotada que todos compartieron mientras Steve tomaba una bandeja y comenzaba a compartir los alimentos y los tragos.

\- Y el exagerado aquí soy yo – se rio Loki mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá para que Thor pudiera comer.

\- Y yo soy la única diva – dijo Tony abrazando a Steve – por lo mismo les informo que tenemos en el equipo al Capitán América, quien pronto será mi esposo.

\- ¡Salud por los novios! – dijo Clint y descorchó una champaña.

\- ¡Salud! – brindaron todos juntos.

…

Y con parte de los recuerdos de Steve de regreso, el juicio contra el general Ross dio comienzo, sólo que este no esperaba enfrentarse con Steve Rogers en modo Capitán América, quien caminaba seguro al estrado dispuesto a testificar contra el hombre.

\- Su nombre – le dijo el oficial.

\- Steve Grant Rogers – dijo tranquilamente.

\- Recuerde que está bajo juramento.

\- Soy el capitán de ejército Steve Grant Rogers, número de placa – dio el número y miró al general Ross molesto – nacido el 4 de julio de 1918.

\- Silencio en la corte – dijo el juez al escuchar el revuelo en la sala.

\- Soy también conocido como el Capitán América – dijo desafiante.

\- Estás mintiendo – dijo el general furioso.

\- ¿Y cómo sobreviví a la explosión que destruyó el laboratorio en que estaban experimentando conmigo? – le contestó tranquilo – de no ser por el suero del súper soldado habría muerto por la sobre exposición de radiación a mi sangre.

\- Los análisis que aquí presentamos confirman lo que el testigo afirma, tiene la firma de más de 30 científicos civiles que lo apoyan.

\- Los pagó Stark.

\- Algunos de ellos son de SHIELD – le dijo Steve.

El hombre apretó los labios y no volvió a hablar mientras los abogados intentaban despedazarse interrogando al rubio.

\- Pero hay una relación sentimental entre usted y el señor Stark – dijo su acusador – él lo sacó del hospital militar reclamándolo como su esposo.

\- Si, hay algo entre nosotros – admitió – soy y seré el esposo de Tony Stark, pero si él me pudo reclamar es porque en parte le pertenezco a Industrias Stark, Howard Stark estuvo proporcionando la tecnología que me convirtió en lo que soy, y se quedó con las muestras de mi sangre cuando destruyeron el laboratorio cuando fui creado.

\- Esa es información que todos tienen – le dijo.

\- Si, pero pocos saben cómo murió aquel agente de HYDRA esa mañana – le dijo – lo perseguí por todos lados y se metió en una capsula submarina, la que destruí y este mordió una píldora de cianuro diciendo que si a HYDRA le cortaban una cabeza, le saldrían dos.

Tony miró a Loki en la sala de conferencias y este asintió, era información clasificada a la que pocos tenían acceso sin ser de SHIELD.

\- Tony Stark no me pudo dar esa información, porque ni siquiera su padre la conocía – agregó y el abogado tuvo que apretar los dientes.

\- No tengo más preguntas – dijo dejando al hombre.

Steve suspiró soltando los músculos tensos, esperaba que las cosas ahora mejoraran.

\- Una última cosa ¿por qué Tony Stark?

\- Porque se han metido con la persona equivocada – dijo Steve.

\- ¿De qué habla, señor Rogers?

\- De que yo amo a Tony Stark y no voy a permitir que lo usen – dijo el rubio – lo metieron en una trampa en Afganistán para obligarlo a construir armas, y pocos intentaron rescatarlo, pero eso no volverá a pasar mientras yo esté a su lado.

Loki miró a Tony y sonrió.

\- Tu hombre habla de corazón, sigue bajo juramento.

Tony lo miró asombrado y ruborizado, esa sí que era una verdadera declaración de amor.

\- No te tengo envidia, si Thor consiguió autorización para casarnos es que hizo algo igual de ridículo que tu rubio – se rio – Odín no hubiese accedido de otro modo.

\- ¿No le has preguntado?

\- Ya me lo dirá el mismo – se encogió de hombros – solo quisiera saber a qué se refiere tu hombre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

…

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenemos secretos que no queremos que otros sepan, especialmente cuando queremos proteger a quien amamos de un posible dolor. Steve se debate entre seguir callando y su propia moral que le pide que le cuente la verdad…

El juicio se volvió una auténtica locura, la prensa se había vuelto loca al saber que el Capitán América estaba de regreso, y más cuando le vieron salir junto a Tony Stark de los tribunales, este último había afirmado que tan pronto pudieran se casarían y que el rubio se unía a los Vengadores. Y más locura les dio cuando el soldado se negó a decir nada más, simplemente se había subido a la limosina de industrias Stark junto al empresario, confirmando en silencio las palabras del hombre.

Y Steve había apretado los labios frente a los odiosos periodistas, habían empezado a acosarlo por su sexualidad aun antes que Tony llegase a su lado ¿Qué les importaba a ellos a quien amaba? Y le dolía la cabeza, como si un tropel de caballos le zapateara el cerebro.

\- Señor, el capitán tiene un terrible malestar – le señaló JARVIS.

Tony puso su mano sobre el brazo del rubio y este volvió su mirada opaca hacia el castaño. Suspirando, se echó atrás en su asiento y lo obligó a recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steve? – le dijo acariciando su cabello.

\- Me va a reventar la cabeza – le dijo en un susurro.

\- Esto es una locura – le dijo Loki subiendo del otro lado del coche – menos mal que convencí al resto de quedarse en la torre.

\- ¿Cómo fue que Thor dejó que te separaras de él? – dijo divertido el castaño.

\- Tengo mis propios medios de “someter” a mi futuro esposo – dijo malicioso.

Steve se enderezó de donde estaba y se echó atrás, apoyando su nuca sobre el asiento, cerró los ojos y una imagen volvió hacia él.

**_Una explosión en los asientos de los espectadores que veían su transformación en el primer súper soldado, disparos a su alrededor, una mujer a su lado le pasaba una camiseta, la caída del doctor que presidía el experimento, este apuntando su corazón antes de fallecer, su persecución al espía de HYDRA…_ **

\- Fury nos va a tener metidos hasta el cuello antes que nos demos cuenta – decía Tony volviéndose hacia Steve, preocupado – aunque a mí me gustaría tener un tiempo con mi novio, estos meses han sido terribles, no han sido, precisamente, las vacaciones que me gustaría tener.

\- Bueno, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos de gracia – dijo el dios de las travesuras – si padre de todo quiere que me case con Thor debe ser que hay algo grave detrás, no creo que haya sido tan magnánimo conmigo así porque sí.

\- ¿No es tu padre, también? – intervino Steve.

\- Mi relación con él siempre ha sido complicada – admitió – cuando era más niño siempre cuestioné su falta de afecto hacia mí, su mundo siempre fue su solcito – dijo molesto – pero el mundo de Thor parecía girar en torno mío – recuperó su buen humor – madre me alentaba a que usara mis poderes para conquistar a Thor y ponerlo de mi parte ante Odín, pero nunca lo intenté en serio – suspiró – el idiota de mi hermano comenzó a acosarme cuando empezó su adolescencia, solía abrazarme y darme regalos de cada mundo que visitaba.

\- No veo que tuviera de malo.

\- La primera vez que viajó me trajo de regalo un libro de magia que me ayudó a controlar la mía, estaba tan contento con su regalo que le di un beso en los labios, claro que no iba a besarlo allí, fue él el que se volvió hacia mí – se ruborizó un poco al recordarlo – y desde entonces empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que me hiciera feliz para que lo “besara de verdad”.

\- A Thor le falta un tornillo – dijo Tony riendo – ¿y lo besaste?

\- Cientos de veces – admitió – más que por los regalos, por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Claro que él se solía aprovechar del pánico. No que me queje – dijo sonriendo – pero creo que comenzó a levantar sospechas, por eso Odín lo mandó a estudiar y a guerrear lejos por 500 años, a mí me mandó lejos cada vez que él volvía a casa y nos mantuvo separados y vigilando siempre que no hubiera contacto entre nosotros, algo que no conseguía de verdad porque madre me apoyaba.

\- ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo?

\- La distancia enfrió lo que teníamos, Thor se comenzó a comportar como buen asgardiano que es y tuvo muchas amantes durante ese tiempo – dijo con amargura – creo que se olvidó que todas sus aventuras llegaban a mis oídos por boca de sus amigos, quienes nunca me quisieron bien, quienes parecían gozarse en mi dolor cada vez que alguien decía que Thor podía casarse con tal o cual mujer. Cuando volvió a casa finalmente, me dio rabia, padre amaba esa aura gloriosa que traía, nunca miró siquiera mis esfuerzos y mis triunfos en la diplomacia, valía más los enemigos que pudieses destruir que los aliados que pudieses ganar – movió la cabeza – y Thor se creía eso…

**_\- Estas muy guapo así, hermano – le dijo tocando su cuello – solo que ahora no te traigo ningún regalo ¿me darías un beso a cambio del regalo de después?_ **

**_\- No – se alejó de él pasando ante el fuego sagrado._ **

**_\- ¿Ni siquiera uno pequeñito? – insistió alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo._ **

**_\- Ve y busca a una doncella que requiera de tus atenciones, hermano._ **

**_\- Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados – lo abrazó – venga, un beso de bienvenida – insistió tratando de juntar sus bocas – venga, sé buenito._ **

**_\- Bueno sería que no te olvidaras quien soy – dijo desapareciendo de sus brazos – somos hermanos y no puedes ni debes andarme besando._ **

**_\- Pero a mí me gusta el sabor de tu boca._ **

**_\- Vete al infierno, Thor – y se alejó lo más que pudo._ **

**_Los amigos de Thor evitaron que este lo siguiera de allí en adelante._ **

\- Lo que pasó después, fueron cosas que desmoronaron nuestra precaria relación, yo quería que Thor me reconociera como su hermano, su igual, pero este parecía molesto porque yo me negaba a besarlo.

\- Pero no son hermanos reales.

\- No lo sabíamos en ese tiempo – dijo el moreno – y Thor estaba tratando de forzar por otro camino nuestra relación, tanto que tuve que poner protecciones en mi habitación ¿Cuántas mañanas no desperté en su cama porque me había secuestrado para que durmiera con él? Para Thor parecía todo tan fácil, pero las leyes prohibían nuestra relación, y yo no quería que lo desheredaran sólo por un capricho suyo.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Thor?

\- Claro que le dije, pero él insistía en que sólo eran besos, nada más.

\- Quizás ha abusado demasiado de la electricidad de sus truenos – dijo Steve.

\- Posiblemente – dijo el dios riendo.

\- Pero han terminado juntos, después de todo – dijo Tony.

\- Pero no le digas a Thor, pues después que me enteré que no éramos hermanos, caer en conquistarlo fue tan complicado como fácil – suspiró – pero me costó que el idiota se diera cuenta que no tiene necesidad de buscar en otro lado lo que yo le puedo dar.

\- Amar no es fácil – admitió Tony y Steve vio nuevas imágenes…

**_Una fiesta, había mucha música a su alrededor, algunos oficiales se reían a gritos medio ebrios, otros jugaban a las cartas en una mesa del otro lado de la sala, al frente, otros bailaban y reían con las mujeres._ **

**_Él estaba sentado bebiendo con un grupo de oficiales, su rango de capitán recién adquirido lo destacaba como el oficial de más alto grado en la fiesta._ **

**_Un swing sonaba detrás de ellos y una mujer lo invitaba a bailar…_ **

\- Y menos cuando tu pareja no te presta atención – agregó Tony con un tono que al rubio se le antojó molesto.

\- Es verdad, pero Thor siempre ha tenido más vapor que cerebro en la cabeza – se rio el moreno – pero ahora lo tengo aquí – dijo levantando un meñique.

\- Pobre Thor, que poco lo valoran – dejó salir Steve mirando la ventana mientras el chofer los estacionaba frente a la torre Stark.

\- Yo no infravaloro a mi hermano – dijo Loki con ferocidad – lo amo de todo corazón, no voy a permitir...

\- Creo que te engañó – dijo Tony riendo – te hace defenderlo.

Loki guardó silencio, Tony no se había dado cuenta que el rubio había dicho una gran verdad, no había sido intencional como el castaño pensaba, se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato. Allí había algo que no encajaba.

\- Los rubios no son cabezas huecas – continuó Steve – es que somos un poco dispersos – se defendió.

Tony lo abrazó riendo y salieron del vehículo rumbo al último piso de la torre.

…

Steve estaba cansado, eran muchos los recuerdos que acudían a su mente y le causaban dolor de cabeza. Y no se atrevía a contarle a Tony lo que había recordado de su pasado, le era extraño el haber aceptado el presente con tanta facilidad, pero aún más los sentimientos que habían despertado.

Allí estaba el recuerdo de Peggy y el gran cariño que había sentido con ella, ese que había confundido con amor, y estaba algo más, la sensación extraña que sentía cada vez que Howard Stark aparecía por los laboratorios y lo saludaba, esa que lo hacía ponerse nervioso, cosa que no pasaba con su amiga. ¿Es que había sentido algo por el padre de su novio actual? Esperaba que no.

Y luego estaba lo que había descubierto de su compañero, Bucky, ¿Qué había sido de él después de caer del tren? Nunca lo buscaron, al menos que él supiera, puesto que él mismo desapareció poco después.

Y el recuerdo patente de la caída del avión, Red Skull había encontrado un tesoro antiguo en un castillo de Noruega, uno muy poderoso que lo hizo desaparecer de este mundo, algo que sólo un dios podía manipular, algo de tanto poder que podía destruir tantos mundos.

\- JARVIS – dijo a la I.A: - ¿hay algo con lo que quitarme este dolor de cabeza?

\- En el estante de la cocina, capitán, hay un botiquín, hay aspirinas, si se toma dos, quizás se le pase – le informó.

\- Gracias – dijo y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba Loki vestido con ropas casuales junto con Thor, que se bebía una malteada de chocolate.

\- No debieras beber cosas con tantas calorías – le decía el moreno tratando de quitarle el frasco – te vas a poner gordo.

\- Me pondrás a hacer ejercicio para perderla – le replicó.

\- Loki tiene razón – le dijo Steve – debes llevar una dieta sana, por lo que sé, subir de peso no es lo difícil, es bajarlos lo que verdaderamente cuesta.

\- No pienso engordar – dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos, se veía que estaba molesto – eso les pasa a los asgardianos que caen en depresión.

\- Me pregunto si Hogun cabe en esa categoría – dijo Loki pensativo y miró a Steve – a ti algo más te trajo a la cocina…

\- Me duele la cabeza – admitió sin darle más importancia.

\- Tal vez debieras decirle a Tony, puede ser secuela del accidente.

Steve lo miró un segundo, tomó las pastillas que le había señalado JARVIS y luego volvió a mirarlos.

\- Recordé algo – admitió – era un castillo en Noruega, creo, en la pared había un árbol en relieve, en cuyas ramas surgían frutos extraños, algo estaba escrito, creo que en un idioma antiguo que estaban tratando de descifrar, pero recuerdo que allí estaban los nombres de ustedes en las raíces – movió la cabeza – en una de las raíces había algo, un cubo celeste, cuando Red Skull lo tomó en sus manos, fue absorbido y desapareció…

\- ¿El Treaser acto? – dijo Thor espantado dejando a un lado la malteada.

\- El Treaser acto desapareció hace mil años – le dijo Loki pensativo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Tony entrando en la cocina.

\- De un artilugio mágico capaz de abrir portales interdimensionales tan grandes que un ejército completo podría cruzar y llegar de un punto extremo al otro del universo – le dijo Loki – puede llevarte al lugar que quieras en un instante.

\- Pero depende de la carga de energía que puedas darle – intervino Thor – así que pocos pueden controlarlo.

\- Creo que lo que viste debe ser el castillo del árbol de Yggdrasil – prosiguió el moreno – si pudiera verlo, quizás me fuera posible traducirlo y entender qué es lo que pasa y cómo este poder llegó a Midgard.

\- No recuerdo más – dijo sentándose junto a la barra de la cocina – me duele la cabeza – volvió a quejarse y Tony lo abrazó mirando feo a los asgardianos.

…

Pero Loki no se había quedado tranquilo, si el Treaser Acto estaba en la Tierra, era peligroso, los portales podían ser usados en dos direcciones, y si alguien intentaba usar el cubo desde este lado, del otro lado intentarían abrir la puerta y quién sabe qué enemigos atacasen Midgar. Así que había ingresado en las redes de SHIELD y había comenzado a investigar al respecto.

\- ¡Mierda, nos están ocultando información! – chilló molesto, estaba seguro que de eso Tony no tenía ni idea – ¡Tony! – lo llamó por medio de la red de comunicación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querida diva? – le replicó divertido.

\- Ven acá de inmediato – le ordenó – tiene que ver con lo que vio tu esposo y con lo que industrias Stark encontró mientras buscaban al Capitán América en el Ártico.

Tony y Bruce aparecieron en la sala de computación en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – dijeron ambos alterados.

\- SHIELD tiene el Treaser Acto – le mostró un holograma del artefacto – han estado experimentando con él sin saber qué es lo que es, es más, han estado cargándolo de energía ¿y si hay alguien del otro lado queriendo abrir la puerta? Esa cosa es como una puerta batiente, es más fácil entrar cuando otro te abre la puerta.

\- Y dices que SHIELD está haciendo eso – dijo Tony preocupado.

\- Y es por eso que quieren retenernos cerca – dijo Loki preocupado – sólo un dios puede manipular tal poder sin que lo mate o lo controle, así que ¿Quién mejor que los Vengadores para conjurar ese peligro? Siempre estará Thor para salvarlos.

\- Averigüemos en dónde están trabajando – dijo Tony tomando los comandos – está bloqueado – sonrió – hay uno de los nuestros dentro, intentaré ver que nos puede dar.

\- Nat también debe estar al tanto de todo esto – dijo Bruce – pero anda en una misión…

\- SHIELD ha dejado a Ojo de Halcón dentro por algo – dijo Loki pensativo – creo que Fury nos está usando y a él también, sin saberlo está jugando a dos bandos.

\- Clint nunca nos haría daño – lo defendió Bruce.

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo el dios – Ojo de Halcón está aquí para mantenerlos al día de lo que pasa con el Capitán América, pero nosotros no sabemos nada del otro lado.

\- Porque no le hemos preguntado, por no presionar las lealtades de Clint – dijo Tony.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está el Cap?

\- Entrenando en el gimnasio – dijo Tony – ha estado un poco alterado, últimamente.

\- Intenté entrar en su mente, pero no pude – admitió Loki.

\- Pero si siempre se te ha dado fácil hacer eso – dijo Bruce preocupado.

\- Lo es, sin embargo, hay guerreros de mente férrea que son capaces de levantar barreras ´para proteger sus recuerdos – dijo Loki – no sé si sea consciente de ello, quizás sea efecto del famoso suero del súper soldado, no podría asegurarlo, pero si lo ha hecho de forma consciente, sólo podría decir una cosa, Steve Rogers es más de lo que sabemos.

…

Steve golpeó con tanta fuerza el saco de arena que lo rompió ¡ya era el cuarto! Se dijo furioso, pero no podía sacarse de la mente lo que había recordado, el relieve de aquel árbol volvía una y otra vez a su mente, y junto con ella el recuerdo de una pesadilla: una torre en llamas, una ciudad destruida, niños llorando llamando a sus padres, el olor a la sangre, gigantes azules caídos alrededor de guerreros de cabellera rubia cuyas manos estaban casi congeladas, un bebé que cambiaba de color en las manos de un hombre mayor…

“ **Un nuevo hijo, un compañero para Thor – le dijo colocándolo en sus manos.**

**\- ¿No basto yo, padre? – dijo con voz cansada.**

**\- Volverás a nacer, mi querido Sven, y protegerás a Thor como el buen hermano que eres.**

**Cerró los ojos cansado mientras sentía que se le escapaba la vida por las heridas y el hielo sobre su piel.**

**Estaba condenado, volvería a morir en el hielo** ”.

Así que era eso, era Sven Odinson, por eso había sido capaz de bloquearle el acceso a su mente a Loki, quien era aquel bebé que Odín tenía en sus manos, por ello había resistido los ataques del suero del súper soldado, por eso había aguantado el estar congelado tantos años, por eso había saltado al oír el nombre de su hermano en los labios de Loki.

\- Tony debería darle más resistencia a esos sacos – le dijo Thor sacándole de sus recuerdos – a mí no me aguantan más de 6 golpes.

\- Si, creo que conmigo resisten un poco más – suspiró.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Steve? – dijo preocupado – porque yo suelo ponerme en ese plano sólo cuando quiero sacarme las cosas malas de la cabeza o cuando estoy molesto con Loki.

\- Thor, ¿recuerdas alguna historia de los hijos de Odin?

\- A él no le gusta hablar de mis hermanos, madre dice que le es doloroso, porque Laufey mató a uno de ellos mientras este protegía a un bebé Jotun, que creo que era Loki, y ella tampoco me ha contado mucho de Sven, era hijo de una humana, pero era muy poderoso, es todo lo que sé, no he querido preguntarle más, pues era hijo de la infidelidad de mi padre.

\- Supongo que para ella debió ser terrible que su esposo le hiciera eso.

\- Por lo que cuentan en la corte, ella se había encariñado bastante con el joven guerrero, incluso lo hizo presentarse ante ella en Asgard, pero luego se callan, creo que a padre le molesta cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él.

\- ¿Tal vez te podría hacer sombra un hermano mayor?

\- Oh, no, por muy hijo que fuera de Odín, era un hijo ilegítimo y no podría aspirar a ser rey, aunque si un consejero.

\- ¿Y a Loki?

\- Yo creo que me lo podría haber quitado, o al menos habría sido mejor hermano para él que yo – suspiró – aunque quizás también yo pude haber sido mejor si lo hubiese tenido de consejero cuando Loki comenzó a rechazarme cuando era un adolescente.

\- Has sido lo mejor que has podido ser en cada momento, Thor – le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro rubio y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando chispas eléctricas saltaron alrededor de ambos.

\- Je, es mi culpa – dijo el dios – siempre me pasa cuando me pongo nostálgico – trató de sonreir – pero ¿Por qué me has preguntado por él?

\- Había runas mágicas alrededor del árbol de Yggdrasil en que aparecía tu nombre, el de Loki y el de otro hijo de Odín, quien creo que fue el que escondió el Treaser Acto en Noruega.

\- ¿Podrías ubicar el lugar exacto donde lo viste? – le dijo – quizás haya algo que nos ayude a recobrar tus recuerdos si vamos allá.

\- Tony no va a estar de acuerdo en ir allá.

\- Lo que no sepa no le va a hacer daño – le dijo – podemos ir solo nosotros dos.

Steve se quedó mirando al rubio que parecía ansioso de conocer cosas de aquel del que poco y nada sabía.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Tony entrando en el gimnasio sobresaltando a los dos rubios.

\- Se nos pasó la mano con el entrenamiento – le dijo Thor haciéndose el inocente.

\- Bueno, vengo a decirles que los chicos y yo iremos a ver una investigación y quisiéramos que se quedaran cuidando la torre – les informó.

Steve y Thor se miraron en silencio cómplice, eso favorecía sus propios planes.

-¿Están seguros que podrán hacer esto solos? – dijo Thor como si se fuera a negar.

\- Es una investigación científica – le recalcó – y de todas maneras, si tenemos problemas, yo soy Ironman, Loki es un dios y podemos llamar a Hulk.

\- Bueno, entonces, estarán bien – dijo Steve sin entender mucho – no causen muchos destrozos a donde sea que vayan de fiesta – agregó divertido.

\- Me recuerdas a mi madre – dijo Thor riendo – siempre me dice lo mismo.

\- Y te apuesto que jamás le haces caso.

\- Son un caso perdido los dos – dijo Tony saliendo molesto.

\- Parece que herimos sus sentimientos – dijo Thor preocupado.

\- Ya lo arreglaremos, ahora debemos esperar que se vayan para irnos nosotros también – le dijo Steve recogiendo el saco de arena para colocarlo junto a los otros y activar el protocolo de limpieza.

…

El castillo no había sido fácil de localizar, los recuerdos de Steve estaban demasiado mezclados entre si, ya no sabía que era de esta vida y cual de la anterior, pero a cada paso que daban ellos comenzaban a esclarecerse. Así fue como consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas de lo que fuera el castillo de un gran señor en Noruega, ahora totalmente cubierto de nieves eternas, con restos de lo que fuera una gran civilización.

\- Aquí es – dijo caminando hacia un sector que parecía haber sido un altar – estaba allí – le señaló y Thor dejó caer una pequeña descarga de su martillo, lo que hizo que ella se reconstruyera por completo.

\- Esto es momentáneo – le dijo el dios – debemos grabarlo…

\- JARVIS, guarda la imagen para verla con calma en casa – le solicitó.

El escaneo duró unos minutos y luego la pared volvió a ser solo escombros.

\- Debemos volver, prometimos cuidar la torre…

\- Tony nos lo dijo para no llevarnos al lugar que fueron – le dijo Steve – pero sí, debemos regresar, armarán un escándalo si se dan cuenta que no estamos allí cuando dijimos que nos quedaríamos – suspiró y tomaron el quinjet de regreso – aunque de todas maneras lo sabrán.

\- Cierto, pero ellos igual nos mintieron al irse.

\- Eso vamos a decirles cuando nos reclamen – aseguró Steve piloteando la nave de regreso a la base.

…

Loki miraba a sus compañeros, habían llegado tarde al lugar de pruebas, alguien había entrado por la puerta abierta por el Treaser Acto, lo había robado y se había largado con el científico que trabajaba en este junto con muchos de los agentes de SHIELD involucrados, posiblemente hasta tuviera en su poder a Ojo de Halcón.

\- Sea quien sea, tiene el poder de un dios – le dijo a Tony – debemos avisarle a Thor, tiene rasgos mágicos demasiado poderosos, estoy seguro que viene de uno de los nueve reinos.

\- JARVIS, comunícame con Steve – le dijo este a la IA.

\- El capitán Rogers y el señor Thor aún no se encuentran en el radio de comunicación.

\- ¿Cómo que no se encuentran en el radio de comunicación? – dijo Bruce preocupado.

\- Salieron de la torre poco después de ustedes en un quinjet – informó.

\- ¿A dónde se fueron?

\- A Noruega, me pidieron que guardara una imagen mágica y vienen de regreso – se calló un instante – acaban de aterrizar, lo comunico.

\- ¿En qué andarían esos dos?

\- Han hecho buenas migas en muy poco tiempo – dijo Loki molesto – demasiada complicidad para mi gusto, es como si algo me escondieran.

\- Hola, Tony – le dijo Steve – supongo que JARVIS ya te dijo que Thor y yo nos fuimos de juerga – escucharon la risita de Thor – oye, que no es divertido, soy pésimo mentiroso – le dijo al rubio de pelo largo – bueno, fuimos a buscar algo ¿llegan luego?

\- Son un asco – le dijo Tony molesto – hablaremos en casa.

\- Suenas como mi mamá – dijo Steve – ¿nos van a castigar? – escucharon de nuevo la risa de Thor y la comunicación se cortó.

\- JARVIS ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – dijo Tony preocupado.

\- Al parecer están bebiendo un licor que trajo el señor Thor – informó.

\- ¡No! – dijo Loki – eso es peligroso, un Thor borracho es como tener tres de él – gimió en voz alta – esos licores tienen un efecto narcótico parecido al de la LSD en un mortal común. Voy a tener que lidiar con un hermano AMOROSO.

\- No le veo lo malo – dijo Bruce.

\- No es tu trasero el que corre peligro, la última vez que se emborrachó estuve un mes sin poderme sentar, incluso con mi magia.

\- ¿Qué efectos tendría en Steve?

\- No lo sé, un humano no debe tomar ese licor, podría matarlo.

\- Debemos apurarnos, es malo a todas luces.

…

Thor y Steve estaban sentados revisando las runas escritas en el árbol mientras proyectaban la imagen de este. 

\- Es extraño – dijo el asgardiano – no entiendo demasiado, pero es parte de un poema que Loki cantaba de niño: el sol volverá a brillar sobre nuestro amor, Sven, Loki y Thor, regresen a casa, los hijos de Odin, saquen el polvo de los arcones, llegará el momento…

\- El señor Stark y los demás acaban de llegar – los interrumpió la IA.

\- Gracias, JARVIS ¿le podrías hacer creer que estamos borrachos en el jacuzzi?

\- Sería mentirles, capitán.

\- Pero a ti si te creerán – dijo Thor divertido – vamos, riámonos un poco.

\- Claro – dijo, se desvistieron y se metieron en el Jacuzzi, no pasó mucho rato antes que el moreno y el castaño irrumpieran en la sala de baño y los encontraran sentados muy juntitos jugando con las burbujas de jabón.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – dijo Loki exaltado.

\- No lo sé – dijo Steve extendiendo el jabón por el brazo del otro rubio que fingió estremecerse con el roce – pero se siente bien ¿no, Thorcito? – se acercó a su oreja mirando la cara de horror que ponía Tony – ese brebaje era muy sabroso, claro que no como tu boca.

\- La estábamos pasando tan bien – dijo este haciendo sonar su voz como si estuviera medio borracho inclinándose hacia él.

\- Ah, no, eso sí que no – dijo Tony activando su traje hecho una furia y sacando a Steve del agua – eres mío y no permito que beses a otro.

\- ¡Me prometiste no volver a serme infiel! – le gritó Loki furioso a su rubio, congelando el lugar.

\- Par de celosos – se rio Steve – es su castigo por mentirnos.

\- ¿Y el licor asgardiano que estaban bebiendo?

\- Era sólo agua – dijo Thor tratando que Loki dejase a ahorcarlo – la botella fue de algún licor de casa, pero madre jamás me habría dejado traer algo así a Midgar.

\- Solo estábamos jugando – dijo Steve tratando que Tony no lo matara – no se enojen con nosotros ni con JARVIS, solo seguía mis órdenes.

\- Y ustedes vienen de un campo de batalla al que no nos quisieron llevar porque se suponía que era una investigación científica – dijo Thor señalando las abolladuras en la armadura de Tony.

\- Se tornó en eso – dijo Loki soltándolo al fin – han robado el Treaser Acto.

\- ¿Quién? - Dijo Steve preocupado.

\- No lo sabemos, pero sea quien sea tiene el poder necesario para usarlo sin ser absorbido por él – suspiró Loki – y es alguien que tiene magia de uno de los 9 reinos.

\- Y tiene a Ojo de Halcón – dijo Tony – Nat no va a estar nada de contenta con la noticia.

\- ¿Lo secuestraron?

\- Peor, lo manipulan – dijo Loki – igual que a ese científico y al resto de los agentes de SHIELD que están con él.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Fury?

\- Quiere que vayamos a su base, al parecer ellos tienen algo de información que no está en su sistema central.

\- Fuimos al lugar de donde robaron el cubo – le dijo Steve – su guardián ha sido liberado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Loki miró a Steve y a Thor.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Sven Odinson?

\- ¿El hermano no reconocido?

\- Era el guardián del Treaser Acto – dijo Thor – murió protegiéndote a la vez que ocultaba el cubo, pero cuando su descanso fue interrumpido, este se hizo visible para los humanos, lo que significa que mi hermano volvió a nacer en este mundo.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese hermano tuyo?

\- No lo sabemos, simplemente su magia debe estar dormida bajo la apariencia de un humano normal y corriente – dijo Thor – es difícil de saber, ya que no sabemos en que época fue destruida su tumba de hielo.

\- ¿Tumba de hielo? – dijo Tony y se volvió a mirar a Steve.

Y Steve volvió a escuchar las palabras: “ **Estás condenado a volver a morir en el hielo** ”, ¿debía callar o decirles quien había sido en otra vida?

…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de mezcla entre mi imaginación y el universo de Marvel, aunque a rato se me escapan los personajes, espero que les gusten, voy a cambiar un buen poco el UCM.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hechos remecen a los Vengadores, desde el pasado resurge alguien que ambiciona algo, y ese algo comenzará a acosar al hombre, que ni siquiera recuerda todo su pasado.

Steve seguía con la duda de decirles de su vida pasada, estaba seguro que los dioses asgardianos lo creerían, pero ¿Qué diría Tony si supiera lo que era? ¿O los demás vengadores? Lo que pensaran los agentes de SHIELD le daba lo mismo, solo Fury podía contarse, el resto… Bueno, no los conocía lo suficiente como para ser importantes, pero ellos lo habían aceptado como su familia, le dolería que lo rechazaran.

Pero Fury los había llamado a reunión en el Helicarrier de SHIELD, que parecía más una isla flotante que una nave, pero ni él ni Thor quisieron hacer comentarios al respecto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que saben de Treaser Acto? – les preguntó a Loki y a Thor de frentón.

\- Es una reliquia que contiene el poder de abrir portales espaciales – le dijo el rubio – es bastante peligroso ya que funciona de ambos lados, creo que crea un túnel o algo así.

\- Un agujero de gusano – dijo Bruce pensativo – con la energía suficiente podría modificar la densidad molecular y hacerlo estallar a tal velocidad que su capacidad y alcance cuántico…

Steve y Thor se perdieron en las explicaciones de Banner, para ellos comenzaba a sonar que ya hablaba en otro idioma, uno que sólo Tony parecía estar entendiendo.

\- Creo que preferiría que hablaran en castellano – le cuchicheó el dios al Capitán América.

\- Lo que significa que, con la energía suficiente, el agujero ese podría transportar una flota completa de enemigos al planeta – dijo Loki, que, aunque entendía las explicaciones, le aburrían – aunque ¿de dónde podrían venir? – miró a su hermano.

\- Hemos detectado que tienen al doctor Erick Selvig y al agente Barton de su parte.

\- Lo manipulan con un báculo – dijo la agente María Hill – su mirada era extraña.

\- Debe ser el efecto de una de las piedras del infinito – dijo Loki pensativo – el control de la mente es algo que muchos hechiceros han pretendido lograr, pero el efecto nunca es tan bueno como si cuentas con esa piedra, así de poderosa es.

\- Esto es complicado – dijo Thor pensativo – según cuentan las leyendas las piedras del infinito no se dejan usar por cualquier persona, su portador debe ser un dios o un hechicero muy poderoso para poder siquiera a aspirar a ser su usuario, algo similar a lo que pasa con Mjolnir, se debe ser digno de su poder para ser su portador.

\- Y eso significa que han buscado a alguien de los 9 reinos o tienen un aparato intermediario entre la piedra y el usuario, o ambas cosas – dijo Loki un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué tendría que ver con el Treaser Acto? – dijo Tony.

\- Creo que tienen el mismo origen – dijo en moreno – ambas piedras son tan antiguas como la creación misma, pero fueron dadas a guardar a diferentes entidades poderosas, El padre de todo, Odín, tenía bajo su resguardo una de ellas, el Treaser Acto, pero ella tenía como guardián final al señor que rompe el amanecer, pero el murió en una tumba de hielo hace mil años – dijo volviendo su mirada a Steve – tú dijiste que sabías dónde estaba antes el cubo.

\- Si, había una imagen del árbol de Yggdrasil, se la dinos a escanear a JARVIS – señaló y Tony la proyectó – sé que son runas antiguas, algo entendió Thor del canto en las raíces, pero no hemos pasado a lo que dice arriba, pensábamos revisarlas luego.

\- “El día pronto romperá el alba, la luz del poderoso sol resurgirá con su rugido rojo, teñirá el horizonte y un diáfano azul, como su guardián, aclarará la noche, el sol volverá a brillar sobre nuestro amor, Sven, Loki y Thor, regresen a casa, los poderoso hijos de Odin, saquen el polvo de los arcones, llegará el momento en que todo vuelva a florecer, el árbol dará sus frutos y Asgard volverá a brillar como la ciudad de oro” - recitó Loki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Quién es Sven? – dijo Fury mirando a los dioses.

\- Un hijo no reconocido de Odín – explicó el moreno pensativo – sólo una vez lo oí nombrar en casa, y tampoco hay registros de él en la biblioteca de padre, ya lo investigué, cualquier rastro de él fue borrado para sus hermanos menores, como si fuera algo vergonzoso.

\- Pero si la talla apareció, tal como el Treaser Acto, es que el guardián ha sido liberado de la muerte milenaria en el hielo – agregó Thor – aunque es un poco extraño todo esto.

Tony volvió la mirada hacia Steve pensando en la extraña coincidencia de que él también hubiese tenido una tumba de hielo, aunque no por mil años, ni siquiera cien, pero había andado cerca ¿no? Era casi como si fueran la misma persona, una coincidencia extraña.

\- Como ya les dije a los demás, podría andar bajo la apariencia de un humano cualquiera – siguió el rubio – y posiblemente hasta desconocer quién es, porque sólo una reliquia podría despertar sus poderes, aunque yo también desconozco cuáles serían, nunca se le nombra.

\- El rugido del amanecer – dijo Loki pensativo – las luces del alba y el amanecer que vuelven el cielo azul celeste – miró a Thor – ahora que lo pienso hay una leyenda, no es asgardiana, sino de aquí, es muy parecida al relato de la guerra con los gigantes de hielo – no iba a decir el nombre de su raza – creo que es el mismo lugar que ustedes fueron a ver en Noruega.

\- Quizás era el lugar de descanso del guardián – dijo Tony y activó sobre las computadoras su propio sistema de búsqueda en las redes – El castillo de Nordvedri fue descubierto a mediados de 1917, pero sus altares ceremoniales, ocultos entre las altas torres de lo que habían pensado era una montaña, guardaban secretos desconocidos y sólo fue posible verlos hasta fines de ese año. Según los exploradores, tuvieron que romper paredes y paredes de grueso hielo para llegar al altar principal, y cuando lo consiguieron, un viento heladísimo y luego cálido pareció inundar el lugar, revolviéndolo todo a su paso, pero no encontraron nada, sólo lo que parecía ser una cripta vacía junto a la pared en que estaba un relieve de un árbol.

\- Estos idiotas liberaron a Sven de su tumba de hielo – dijo Thor molesto – y si no volvió a Asgard es porque volvió a nacer, pero como humano, con sus poderes bloqueados.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – dijo retóricamente Tony revisando la información – 4 de noviembre de 1817, lo que nos da hasta el 4 de julio de 1918 para que nazca tu hermano – miró a Steve pero este se había alejado de ellos dando autógrafos a los emocionados agentes de SHIELD que estaban en el helicarrier – podría haber nacido en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- Bueno, la leyenda nos da algunos datos para comenzar a reducir la búsqueda – dijo Loki pensativo – pon la última fecha, busca a todos los hombres nacidos en esa época que sean rubios y de ojos azul-celeste, de una estatura entre 1,85 y 1,95 m. – las imágenes que aparecieron eran miles – ascendencia nórdica y celta – bajaron muchas – busca el parecido con Thor, si es hijo de Odín, tendrá alguna cercanía con su físico, no podría ser diferente.

\- Creo que deberían dejar de buscar – dijo Steve al fin, sabía que igual darían con él, no tenía sentido seguir guardando el secreto – yo soy a quien buscan, Sven vive dentro de mí.

“Sujeto encontrado. Nombre: Steve Grant Rogers, nacido el 4 de julio de 1918, descendiente de inmigrantes irlandeses, de ancestros celtas y noruegos”, señaló la búsqueda.

\- ¿Cómo? – Chilló Tony mirando a su novio – tú lo sabias – lo recriminó molesto sin esperar respuesta – ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – se cruzó de brazos retándolo con la mirada.

\- Desde que apareció el Treaser Acto nuevamente – admitió dolido con Tony, por eso había callado – no es que tenga los poderes de Sven de regreso ni nada parecido, son sólo recuerdos vagos de otra vida – se volvió hacia Loki – específicamente de ese día en que te encontramos y rescatamos del altar de sacrificios, yo luché en esa batalla por preservar tu vida, un gigante de hielo segó la mía y la tumba de hielo me cubrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más fuera de eso? – le dijo Thor pensativo.

\- No, parece que conservo sólo esos últimos recuerdos y nada más.

\- Pero sabías que Thor y Loki eran tus hermanos – insistió Tony molesto.

\- Yo había visto ese muro en el pasado, cuando estábamos en la guerra – le recordó – y no sabía lo que decían las runas, sólo que allí estaban los nombres de ambos, HYDRA estuvo todos esos años tratando de dar con una conexión que demostrara que eran herederos de una raza superior, que descendían de dioses asgardianos o algo así, en muchos de sus escritos estaba la búsqueda de una puerta que les permitiera comunicarse con Thor.

\- Los Nazis siempre buscaron lo mismo, ellos tenían en sus filas a HYDRA pero ella se consideraba a sí misma una organización aparte de ellos – dijo Fury pensativo – y ese lugar no sólo guardaba una leyenda, sino una reliquia poderosa, aunque no supieran qué.

\- Con la que estuvieron experimentando sin ningún cuidado – dijo Thor molesto.

\- Intentábamos averiguar para qué servía – los defendió María Hill.

\- Esa reliquia es peligrosa y debe ser regresada a Asgard – dijo Loki – junto con su guardián.

\- Steve es ahora un humano – dijo Tony defendiéndolo – no tiene por qué irse con ustedes.

\- Es un hijo de Odín y por lo mismo pertenece a Asgard – le rebatió Loki – padre de todo querrá verlo y quizás él pueda devolverle sus poderes como príncipe de los Aesir.

\- ¡Steve es humano y no un dios asgardiano! – Insistió molesto Tony – no voy…

\- Parece que yo no tengo voz ni voto en todo esto – dijo Steve fastidiado con ambos.

\- Hermano, Loki tiene razón, pero ello no significa que tengas que quedarte de forma permanente en Asgard, no eres como yo y no estás amarrado a nuestra herencia como príncipe – le dijo el dios rubio tratando de apaciguar a Tony de paso – pero primero debemos recobrar el Treaser Acto, no nos podemos marchar dejando Midgard indefensa.

Tony los miraba molesto ¿Por qué sus sospechas siempre tenían que resultar ciertas? ¿Por qué Steve les había escondido que recordaba cosas más allá de su pasado como Capitán América? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en los Vengadores? ¿O en él?

\- El hombre del báculo ha sido visto en Alemania – señaló uno de los agentes que poco rato antes había abordado a Steve para pedirle un autógrafo.

\- Bien, háganse cargo de él, vengadores – ordenó Fury dando por concluida la reunión.

…

El quinjet surcaba a toda velocidad el cielo hacia Berlín, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso respecto de las últimas conversaciones entre Tony y Steve, el primero parecía querer patear a su novio y el otro, bueno, parecía tener problemas internos respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber cómo explicarle el porqué de sus acciones y de su silencio, por mucho que quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con el castaño y que las cosas se arreglaran entre ambos.

Bruce y Natacha se miraron en silencio, ambos comprendían bien porqué Steve había guardado para sí toda esta información, llevaba muy poco tiempo con ellos, los conocía muy poco para confiar tanto, y si bien estaba colado hasta los huesos por Tony, a este lo precedía su mala fama de playboy rompe corazones y ello podía hacer mella en cualquier relación que pudieran sostener. No podía ser fácil, además, para un hombre que venía de los años 40’, del siglo pasado, asumir con tanta facilidad su homosexualidad, por muy abierta que fuera la sociedad el día de hoy.

\- El plan es el siguiente – dijo Steve acercándose a la pelirroja – tú y Bruce…

\- Yo debí quedarme en el Helicarrier – dijo interrumpiéndolo este último.

\- Ya, pero nos falta un integrante en este equipo – le dijo Steve calmándolo – quedas a cargo de la nave, no saldrás a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – se volvió a la pelirroja – Nat, busca qué está haciendo ese tipo ahora, Tony y yo lo llevaremos al punto donde nos esperan Thor y Loki, ellos podrán apresarlo con mayor facilidad.

Natacha asintió, sabía que ella no podría contra un tipo que era tan poderoso.

\- Tony, a mi señal…- pero fue interrumpido por el castaño en plena explicación

\- Al ataque – le dijo cerrando su traje y lanzándose por la compuerta.

Steve lo miró furioso ¿no pudo, al menos, escuchar sus planes? Después de todo era lo que habían acordado con los agentes de SHIELD, debían coordinar…

\- Tony no va a cambiar nunca – se quejó Natacha fastidiada con el castaño.

\- Va a tener que escucharme – dijo Steve colocando su escudo en su espalda antes de lanzarse al vacío siguiendo a Tony.

\- Esos dos son tal para cual – dijo Bruce – JARVIS, abre la comunicación.

\- A sus órdenes, doctor Banner – dijo – el capitán Rogers tiene el sistema abierto, el Señor Stark se niega a establecer comunicación con nadie.

\- Dile a Stark que su novio fue tras él sin paracaídas, que seguro desde la altura se estrella contra el suelo y se mata – le dijo Natacha fastidiada con ambos.

\- Me quedo con el Cap. - dijo Bruce pensativo.

\- Oye, deberían apoyar a su primer líder – les dijo Tony fastidiado también.

\- Pues parece que el segundo tiene más apoyo, es más sensato y es menos infantil – lo recriminó Natacha – va detrás de ti sin paracaídas, así que trata de atraparlo.

\- Con una mier… - comenzó a responder el castaño enfadado.

\- ¡Te lavarás la boca con jabón antes de volver a besarme, Tony, si no cuidas tu lenguaje!

\- ¡Y yo debería castigarte sin sexo! – le reclamó mientras lo alcanzaba hasta aterrizar en el suelo cerca del edificio donde el tipo esgrimía su báculo contra la gente.

\- El tipo tiene un gran parecido a Loki – le dijo a Natacha – JARVIS, trata de establecer comunicación con ellos, si el tipo usa la apariencia de Loki, nos va a meter en problemas.

\- Comunicación establecida, capitán Rogers – le dijo la IA.

\- Thor, Loki sigue contigo ¿verdad? – le dijo Steve tratando de sonar calmado.

\- Si, hermano, está aquí ¿Qué está pasando por allá? – respondió este.

\- Un loco que se parece a Loki está tratando de dominar a todos – le dijo Steve lanzando su escudo consiguiendo golpearlo por la espalda – se dirige hacia ustedes.

\- Nos hacemos cargo – dijo el otro rubio.

…

Steve se dirigió hacia el quinjet seguido de Tony, ambos venían molestos, se notaba que habían discutido duramente; y por la cara del último, debía haber perdido la discusión, algo que no le ocurría mucho al millonario, por lo mismo le frustraba.

\- Debería golpear tu perfecta dentadura – le dijo molesto sentándose amurrado en su asiento.

\- Supéralo, Tony – le dijo este volviéndose hacia Natacha y Bruce – ¿han sabido algo de Thor y de Loki? ¿Del tipo al que perseguíamos?

\- Se lo llevaron al Helicarrier – dijo Bruce – Fury ordena que regresemos.

\- Bien, movámonos entonces – ordenó el rubio.

\- Claro, ahora estás a cargo – le dijo Tony poniéndose más huraño.

Steve se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con un brazo atrayéndolo a su pecho.

\- Tony, no pretendo quitarte tu lugar entre los Vengadores – le dijo – lo que dijo ese idiota no es cierto, el hecho que tenga el alma de Sven no significa que tenga sangre de Aesir.

\- Pero eso no quita que seas hijo de Odín y que este, eventualmente, te reclame en Asgard.

\- Tony, no te pienso abandonar – le acarició la mejilla antes de besarlo – y si tengo que ir, insistiré en que debes acompañarme o no iré, no creas lo que dijo ese tipo.

\- A veces creo que eres un crío en un cuerpo de adulto – le dijo Natacha.

Steve miró molesto a la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada dejando que su novio ocultara su rostro en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba, aunque debía admitir que Tony se estaba comportando como un crío con todo esto de ser el hermano perdido de Thor, si no pensaba dejarlo a él por mucho que le hubiese mentido sobre eso de ser su esposo.

“ **Sven, sabes perfectamente que no puedes dejar Asgard – le decía uno de los consejeros – al menos no hasta que sepamos que es varón el hijo de la reina Friga.**

**\- Es varón – le aseguró molesto – será la luz de Asgard, saben que el amanecer ha traído un nuevo sol para nuestro pueblo.**

**\- Alteza, ya antes la reina perdió un hijo…**

**\- El hijo anterior fue envenenado por “ella” antes de nacer – les recordó – no dejaré que este hermanito pase por eso – se volvió hacia el hombre – ni dejaré que envenenen a la reina en mi contra, yo seré el guardián del sol de Asgard como la luz del amanecer.**

**\- Alteza, sus poderes no pueden ser liberados…**

**\- ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, asgardiano? – le dijo levantando destellos de electricidad a su alrededor – parece que te olvidas de con quien hablas.**

**\- ¡Ha nacido un niño, es rubio como el sol! – gritó una mujer y Sven se dirigió a la habitación de la reina…** ”

Steve frunció el ceño ¿Por qué recordaba el día del nacimiento de Thor? ¿A qué venía ese recuerdo? No sabía, pero debía haber algo allí, de seguro en vida pasada había algo relacionado con el tipo que ahora aparecía buscando la reliquia asgardiana.

Miró al cielo oscurecido, se notaba que Thor había tenido que convocar los rayos para detener al enemigo, algo que no pasaba fácilmente teniendo en cuenta su fuerza sobrenatural.

“ **Miraba al pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos, era como un pequeño rayo de sol, pero era tan eléctrico como él, lo había notado cuando cualquier persona no relacionada con la familia real intentaba tocarlo, daba fuertes descargas eléctricas que los hacía devolverlo a su cuna y retroceder fingiendo una sonrisa.**

**\- Hermano, así nunca vas a conseguir novia – le dijo riendo mientras lo cargaba y lo paseaba por la estancia – y deja de provocar tormentas, me estás agotando.**

**Un suave gorjeo fue la respuesta del bebé que agitaba sus manitos en el aire.**

**\- Veo que estás haciendo buenas migas con Thor – le dijo Odín complacido – me alegro que puedas controlar sus poderes y se lleven tan bien con tu hermano.**

**\- Supongo que él será nombrado el primero en sucederte – le dijo con esperanza.**

**\- Sven, el hecho que él sea el heredero de Asgard no te libera de irlo a buscar a Midgard – le dijo Padre de todo en son de regaño – sabes lo que está pasando con tu novio.**

**\- Gadbo lo secuestró, le mintió respecto a mí, es mi obligación recuperarlo, ¿acaso no harías lo mismo por Friga? – le dijo dejando a Thor, que se había dormido, en su cuna.**

**\- Gabdo es muy peligroso, sabes que es una roba formas, puede igualar los poderes de cualquiera, correrías peligro si caes en alguna de sus trampas, en Midgard sus poderes se multiplican, y lo que él en verdad quiere es el Treaser Acto que tu controlas.**

**\- Lo sé, bastantes problemas ya nos dio en el pasado para apresarlo – admitió – lo que realmente me molesta es cómo se liberó de la muerte y llegó hasta mi pareja.**

**\- Ya descubriremos donde está metido y recuperaremos a tu novio, sabremos quién lo ayudó y lo castigaremos como se debe, por ahora nos concentraremos en Thor** ”.

Steve miró a Tony ¿Cómo había tenido una pareja en esa otra vida? ¿Quién había sido? Y lo más extraño ¿Quién era ese tal Gabdo al que tanto le preocupaba tener el Treaser Acto? ¿Por qué se había robado a su pareja? ¿Pretendería robarle a Tony ahora?

…

Steve se paró frente a la cámara de seguridad en la que estaba prisionero el tipo, este parecía burlarse de él, mientras esperaba que los demás los dejasen a solas, aunque le molestara.

\- Te ves tan delicioso, como siempre, mi querido Sven – le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

\- No soy tu querido, Gabdo – le dijo molesto – y deja de ocupar la imagen de Loki, no te viene,

\- Veo que me recuerdas, precioso – le dijo recobrando su verdadera imagen – ¿lo sabe tu nuevo novio? – se burló – oh, yo creo que ni tus hermanos lo saben, es tan divertido.

\- No sé cómo infiernos te escapaste de esa prisión, pero vas a recibir el castigo que te corresponde – le dijo fastidiado – y ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia otra vez.

\- ¿O qué vas a hacerme? – le dijo burlón – tus poderes están sellados, corazón, lo sé.

\- No necesito los poderes de Sven para darte la paliza más sonada de tu vida – le replicó.

\- Oh, mi querido Sven, si quisieras yo podría despertarlos del puro placer…

\- Primero me acostaría con Hela – le replicó furioso y se marchó a la sala de reuniones.

Thor lo miró en silencio, sin decir nada y Steve se decidió a contarles lo que sabía, Gabdo bien podía hablar de cosas que los pondrían en su contra, a él, como si fuera algo que parecía ser muy fácil para él, en especial porque el tipo parecía seguir estando encaprichado con él y era lo que menos quería, tener otra pelea con Tony o que los vengadores se pusieran en su contra, o por lo menos Loki y Thor…

\- Ese tipo es Gabdo, ha mostrado su posible forma original – señaló cansado y molesto.

\- ¿Es un cambia formas verdadero? – dijo Loki entusiasmado – sería genial aprender algo...

\- Es peligroso, Loki – le dijo interrumpiéndolo – es como tú, cierto, pero puede copiar la forma de cualquier persona que haya visto, hasta con sus marcas mágicas y todo, llegando a romper hechizos tan poderosos como los del propio Odín, sólo que no puede copiar ciertas naturalezas aesir, como la de Thor o la mía, porque no tiene control sobre la electricidad.

\- Gabdo fue enviado al inframundo en cuerpo y alma hace más de mil años – recordó Thor.

\- Si, se supone que se pelearía con la reina de la muerte, sin embargo, poco antes que el sol de Asgar naciera, atacó un poblado en Midgard, robándose un tesoro muy preciado para mí.

\- ¿El sol de Asgard? – dijo Tony divertido comprendiendo que hablaba de Thor.

\- Thor – confirmó Steve divertido – sí, fue llamado así por mucho tiempo cuando era niño.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, todo el mundo en Asgard piensa en Thor como en su sol – dijo Loki.

\- ¿Acaso no es el dios de las tormentas? – dijo el agente Coulson asombrado.

\- Es una predicción sobre su persona – le dijo Loki – los oráculos señalan que será el sol de un nuevo amanecer para Asgard, que será la luz de la sabiduría para nuestro pueblo.

\- Patrañas – dijo este desentendiéndose de ello, ignorando la burla del moreno.

\- Pues, como decía, Gabdo se escapó de su prisión y se ha dedicado a buscar el Treaser Acto desde entonces, especialmente desde que mis poderes fueron sellados junto a él,

\- El tipo te conoce, al parecer se alteró mucho al verte – le señaló Tony molesto.

\- Gabdo estuvo enamorado de Sven en el pasado – le dijo – pero mi abuelo materno se opuso terminantemente que un hombre venido de las estrellas me llevase, ya había sido suficiente con que mi padre también lo fuera – miró a Loki – es un experto hechicero vanir, y es un cambia formas natural, seguramente le gustaría tener a Loki como aprendiz, pero siempre ha cobrado muy caro por sus servicios, como ya dije – movió la cabeza – y es vengativo.

\- ¿Qué quería es tipo de ti? – le dijo Natacha sorprendida mirando al rubio.

\- Mi cuerpo – dijo finalmente con total franqueza – se decía que sólo los hijos de Odín podían dominar las gemas del infinito y el creía que yo era el más vulnerable y, por ello, el más indicado para lograrlo. Les va a contar muchas mentiras, ya lo hizo en el pasado, le quitó a Sven a su pareja y a sus hijos, los puso en su contra, junto con toda su familia humana, que lo repudiaron y tuvo que irse a Asgard. Pero Gabdo no estuvo conforme con eso, no sé mucho más, los recuerdos de lo que siguió son vagos, pero creo que el idiota ese fue el culpable de la guerra con los Jotun – vio como Loki se erizaba – pero no pudo conseguirlo, los gigantes de hielo me congelaron por haberme atrevido a cerrar el cofre de los inviernos y a tomar su sacrificio luego de vencer junto a Odín, a sus tropas.

\- Así que este tipo desea algo más de ti que tu poder – le dijo Bruce divertido.

\- ¡No es nada divertido! – Dijo Tony molesto – ¡ese tipo quiere quitarme a mi novio!

\- Si pudiera recordar qué fue lo que hizo – sacudió la cabeza – pero quería advertirlos.

\- Es un desgraciado – dijo Loki molesto – sé que no soy una blanca paloma, pero destruir una familia es llegar a mucho sólo porque me gustaba una parte de esa pareja, yo estaba molesto con Thor, pero si él se hubiese casado con alguna de esas… tipas, yo habría dado el paso al costado, por mucho que me doliera, aunque si trataría de hacerlo sufrir, pero nunca me metería con su familia o provocaría una guerra.

\- Creo que Gabdo esperaba que usara el Treaser Acto y revelara todos mis poderes como señor del amanecer – dijo Steve – pero confiábamos en el poder de nuestras tropas, y contábamos con otros medios para ganar la guerra, aunque padre perdió un ojo.

\- Y tú caíste en la batalla – dijo Thor – pero ¿por qué te borraron de nuestra historia?

\- Para que Gabdo no lo encontrara – dijo Loki pensativo – si fue el causante de la guerra entre estos reinos, no iba a estar cerca del campo de batalla, confiado en la victoria, por lo tanto debe haber permanecido oculto en algún lugar de Asgard esperando el regreso de las tropas, y cuando no vio regresar a Sven debió buscar el lugar en donde este había quedado.

\- Y padre de todo borró de todos los soldados y de los escritos de Asgard cualquier información al respecto – agregó Thor – por eso sólo las leyendas midgarianas hablan de él.

\- Y por mil años no supo de nada – siguió Loki – sólo cuando los midgarianos profanaron su tumba se pudo saber qué había pasado con él.

\- Dijo que mis poderes habían sido sellados, así que no puedo batallar contra él en ese plano.

\- Lo que lo selló puede volver a liberarlos – señaló Loki – aunque dudo que padre nos diera acceso al cofre de los inviernos sin antes llevar con nosotros el Treaser Acto.

\- Y debemos localizarlo pronto – intervino finalmente Nick Fury – lo que se robaron les permitirá amplificar el poder de lo que sea capaz de hacer ese artefacto.

\- El Treaser Acto necesita una enorme fuente de energía que le permita actuar libremente.

\- Me da mala espina que Gabdo se haya dejado atrapar tan fácilmente después de estar oculto más de mil años – dijo Steve pensativo – no se trata sólo que quisiera verme, porque seguramente no sabía quién era yo hasta que luchamos, sino que debe de haber algo más profundo de por medio.

\- Está midiendo nuestras fuerzas – dijo Natacha – pretende usarnos para lograr algo.

\- Interrógalo, Nat – le dijo Tony – sea lo que sea que quiere, de seguro te dirá más a ti de lo que le diga a Steve, porque no pienso dejar que vayas de nuevo a su lado – dijo celoso.

…

De repente todo se volvió una locura, habían estado discutiendo entre ellos, sacándose en cara cosas dolorosas, en especial entre Tony y Steve, pero el rubio había sabido reaccionar sin sentir tanto dolor por las palabras de su novio, después de todo era el famoso báculo sacando lo peor de cada uno, queriendo romperlos desde adentro.

Y mientras discutían, los motores del helicarrier habían sido atacados, Thor había sido lanzado por Gabdo al vacío y éste había aprovechado de escapar mientras ellos trataban de evitar que la nave se precipitara a tierra causando estragos apocalípticos.

Tony y Steve finalmente habían conseguido poner los motores a funcionar evitando el desastre, Thor y Loki habían conseguido regresar a la nave capturando un enemigo y Natacha había recuperado a Clint, pero Bruce se había convertido en Hulk y había caído a tierra.

\- Ese tipo lo tenía todo planeado, tiene el Treaser Acto y el báculo, solo le falta la fuente de energía para activar el túnel – se quejó Clint – me usó para obtener el material para crear la máquina necesaria para amplificar el portal, ahora sólo necesita la energía, vaya a saber dónde lo hace aparecer ahora.

\- Gabdo es como una diva – dijo Steve molesto – no lo va a hacer a escondidas, sólo necesita una gran fuente de poder autónoma, un lugar bastante alto y una marquesina con su nombre…

\- ¡Mierda, mi torre! – dijo Tony y sin esperar nada, activo su traje y se fue volando.

\- Debemos seguirlo – dijo Loki – esos monstruos son chitauri, son tropas enormes a cargo de un imbécil llamado Thanos, es un titán poderoso, pero le teme a Odín, por eso quiere el portal, quiere dominar Midgar antes de ir por los otros reinos.

\- O quizás quiere las piedras de infinito que están aquí – dijo Clint mientras abordaban el quinjet – algo escuché que en la tierra había más piedras de esas.

\- Ahora hay tres, una de ellas no la podrán tomar porque le pertenece al guardián del mundo místico – dijo Steve ajustando su sistema de comunicación – no me pregunten como sé, son cosas que simplemente me vienen a la cabeza.

\- Las reliquias deben estarte afectando, hermano – le dijo Loki – el Treaser Acto reacciona ante ti, así que podrás controlarlo.

\- El Sr. Stark ha activado los sistemas de defensas de la torre, capitán – le dijo JARVIS – el hechicero está peleando con él en estos momentos.

\- ¡Thor, sube de inmediato a la Torre, si Gabdo atrapa a Tony con su báculo destruirá nuestro mundo! – dijo Steve mirando hacia el cielo – han abierto el portal, debemos detenerlos a como dé lugar – se acercó a la puerta – Loki, intenta encontrar sus puntos débiles; Nat, sabes cómo desactivar el poder del báculo, recupera al doctor Selvig y cerremos el portal, los demás intentaremos apresar a Gabdo y contener a los chitauris antes que destruyan Nueva York por completo – se dividieron y se dedicaron a luchar.

…

Finalmente habían apresado a Gabdo, pero el problema no era ese, el tipo había plantado la duda sobre los dioses asgardianos, en especial sobre Loki, había usado su apariencia para atacar su imagen y la de los vengadores.

\- Hay una manera de limpiar su imagen, pero deben ponerlo en una prisión segura.

\- Sven, si me sacas de esta, te diré que fue de tu amada familia – le ofreció Gabdo.

\- Ellos eran humanos, Gabdo, y han pasado mil años, saber qué fue de ellos no me los va a devolver – le dijo Steve – mereces ser castigado.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que no es tan así? Puedo recobrarlos…

Un bozal fue colocado en su boca por la mano de Thor.

\- Cállate de una buena vez, eres un mentiroso redomado – dijo el dios – deja de mentirle a mi hermano y tratar de atacar a Tony, ya bastante daño has hecho, Padre de todo te dará tu merecido castigo.

\- Está todo listo para volver a Asgard – dijo Loki llevando el báculo encerrado en una maleta mientras Steve llevaba el Treaser Acto en un frasco sellado – Steve.

\- Voy con ustedes, quiero recobrar mis recuerdos.

Tony los miró pero no dijo nada, ya bastante se habían dicho bajo el influjo del báculo, pero lo que le asustaba era lo que el hechicero mentiroso le había dicho a Steve ¿y si realmente era cierto que su familia del pasado podía regresar? ¿Qué tenía él para competir con alguien que le había dado una familia a su amado? Bien podía ser Ironman, ser un multimillonario, filántropo y todas esas idioteces que le había dicho a Steve que estaba bajo el traje, pero el rubio había tenido razón en algo, quería jugar a ser un héroe para que él lo amara.

\- No me quedo para siempre – le dijo Steve poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Thor.

Pero sus palabras no calmaban a Tony, se le antojaba una mentira blanca para esconder algo que desconocía se trataba…

…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para todos mis lectores, aunque no dejen comentarios.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard siempre fue el destino que querían alcanzar los nazis, y el conocerlo le dio la razón a Steve, pero su ambiente lo marea, le sienta mal, aunque desconoce el motivo ni qué le está pasando…

El viaje por el Bifrost fue bastante peculiar, para decir lo menos, vagos recuerdos viajaban por su mente mientras lo recorrían, se veía vestido con ropas de batalla, una larga espada y un escudo iban a su espalda mientras iban hacia Vanir o Munspell…

\- Bienvenidos, altezas – les dijo Heimdall como recibimiento – Odín, Padre de todo, los espera.

\- Si, gracias – le dijo Thor.

\- Viajaremos en una de las naves, no creo que nos puedas llevar a los tres con tu martillo – dijo Loki – Sven no está acostumbrado a viajar así ¿verdad?

\- Loki, deja de llamarme así – le dijo este – mi nombre es Steve ¿recuerdas?

\- Pues aquí eres el príncipe Sven, señor del amanecer.

\- Deja a nuestro hermano en paz, Loki, sólo lo incomodas – le dijo Thor caminando hacia la nave – deja que se adapte o sólo le causarás confusiones – arrastró a Gabdo que no dejaba de mirar a Steve con ojos de cachorro.

\- Entreguemos a este tipo cuanto antes, me pone nervioso – dijo Loki fastidiado poniéndose entre el hombre y su recobrado hermano, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que lo miraba.

…

El viaje se hizo en silencio y tan pronto como llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por los guardias que tomaron bajo su custodia a Gabdo, poniendo su magia bajo el estricto control de las esposas y collares capaces de anular su poder casi por completo.

\- Oh, Sven, jamás pensé que volvería a verte – le dijo Friga abrazándolo con fuerza al recibirlo – mi niño, ha sido difícil callar tu existencia tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo… - intentó responderle – no recuerdo mucho – dijo con tristeza.

\- Bueno, eso no es problema – le sonrió ella – vayamos a comer mientras Odín se hace cargo de ese tipo – abrazó a Loki y luego a Thor – me alegro mucho de tener a todos mis hijos en casa, eso se merece un gran banquete.

\- ¡Si, un banquete asgardiano! – celebró Thor abrazando a sus hermanos – esto es magnifico, te presentaré a mis amigos y nos beberemos hasta…

\- No te vas a emborrachar, Thor – lo amenazó Loki – estoy muy cansado para aguantarte en semejante estado.

\- Venga, si vamos a celebrar a nuestro hermano – lo abrazó hacia su pecho – y dime que no te gusta tenerme achispado – le susurró maliciosamente.

\- ¡Thor! – lo regañaron su madre y Steve al mismo tiempo.

\- El importante aquí es él – lo regaño Loki ruborizado.

\- Bueno, trataré de no beber demasiado – fue todo lo que prometió.

\- Creo que necesitará que lo cuidemos bien – dijo Steve divertido – vamos.

…

Tony se paseaba por su taller pateando todo aquello que quedara a su alcance, su Steve, su lindo Steve, se había ido con sus queridos hermanos asgardianos, siendo que había dicho que no iba a irse sin él y de todas maneras lo había dejado allí, solito, con el resto de los vengadores y un lío enorme, el Congreso de los Estados Unidos estaba tratando de influir en otras naciones para que se registraran todos los seres con poderes sobrenaturales.

\- Esto es serio – le dijo Clint molesto – ¿esto no atenta contra la primera enmienda? Somos ciudadanos libres ¿no?

\- Si, lo somos – suspiró Tony – pero están fastidiando mis negocios también como medida de presión.

\- No creo que al Cap le agrade firmar algo así – le señaló.

\- ¡Steve no está aquí! – dijo pateando una caja lanzando a volar su contenido.

\- Calma, Tony, que has tirado los dibujos del Cap – le dijo atrapando los papeles que volaban por todos lados – es un gran artista ¿no crees? – le mostró.

Tony tomó uno de los dibujos y tuvo que admitir que Clint tenía razón, había captado a la perfección las emociones de Thor al admirar a su amado Loki que se estiraba como gato bajo la luz del amanecer. En otro había captado la inquietud de Bruce frente a una computadora, a Natasha con su mirada burlona sobre el propio Clint que apuntaba un blanco distante y a él, con su mirada cansada y ansiosa mientras se comía una dona.

\- El verdadero Steve Rogers te ama – le dijo Clint – quien te diga lo contrario es un idiota, Tony, él se quedó contigo pese a que le mentiste al decir que era tu esposo, él creyó ciegamente que lo amabas aún antes de saber la verdad sobre su propia persona, te amó después de descubrirlo y te seguirá amando pese a lo que descubra de su pasado como Sven.

\- Él tuvo junto a otro una familia, una que yo no le puedo ofrecer…

\- Tony, no creo que eso le importe demasiado – le dijo el arquero – además ¿para qué quiere niños si te tiene a ti? Y por familia, nos tiene a los Vengadores ¿no?

\- Si, y dos hermanos bastante particulares – sonrió – gracias, Legolas.

\- No digas nada, Nat me va a matar si lo sabe – le dijo y lo dejó solo.

Suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia sus armaduras, quizás fuera hora de mirar algunas mejoras en sus armaduras si quería ayudar a su Cap a vencer a cualquier malo que apareciera por estos lados.

…

Realmente los amigos de Thor eran divertidos, pero bastante molestos, en especial cuando se trataba de importunar a Loki, cosa que lo molestó bastante.

\- Necesitan un par de golpes en la cabeza – dijo Steve enojado porque estuvieran molestando al moreno recordando las tantas novias que había tenido el otro rubio – espero que ninguno ostente un cargo de importancia cuando Thor sea rey y Loki su reina – se puso de pie y golpeó levemente la mesa con lo que surgió una serpiente eléctrica – nadie molesta a mi familia.

\- Hermano – le dijo Thor divertido de ver la cara de sus amigos – tranquilo.

\- Y tú, defiende a tu pareja o te pondré un trueno en donde no te da el sol – lo amenazó molesto – no puedes dejar que lo insulten así ¡Va a ser la madre de tus hijos, por las barbas de Odín! – hizo saltar la serpiente y Thor debió hacerse a un lado del puro susto, pasando a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

\- Ya, Sven, no es para tanto – dijo Loki divertido viendo como la serpiente eléctrica perseguía a Frandal por el comedor y luego perseguía a Volstag o a Sif aleatoriamente antes de envolver la pierna de Thor y desaparecer.

\- No tengo más poder que ese – dijo Steve molesto – pero vuelven a hacerlo y les aseguro que…

\- ¿La madre de los hijos de Thor? – dijo Frandal asimilando las palabras de Steve.

\- Thor, ¿dejaste embarazado a Loki? – dijo Volstag asombrado.

\- Por eso Odín te dejó casarte con él, lo has deshonrado – le dijo Sif.

\- Oh, yo no estoy… - empezó Loki.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – dijo Thor molesto por el cuestionamiento de sus amigos – saben que siempre he amado a Loki con locura ¿no? Solo él es digno de ser la madre de mis hijos.

\- ¡Habernos dicho que seremos tíos! – chillaron Volstag y Frandal a un tiempo.

– Esto si es digno de una celebración asgardiana – dijo el rubio y corrieron hacia las cocinas mientras Sif movía la cabeza.

\- Par de idiotas – dijo Loki divertido – ¡no estoy embarazado!

\- Venga, negarlo no te va a salvar de la Stravauska – le dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Esa cosa es asquerosa! – chilló Loki apartándose de la bebida que este insistía en darle de beber – ni siquiera sabes de qué está hecha – se apartó colocándose detrás de Thor.

\- Si la vomitas, es señal que estás embarazado – le dijo Sif.

\- Claro, como si el nauseabundo olor no me fuera hacer vomitar antes que entré siquiera en mi garganta – dijo el moreno.

\- Yo la beberé por ti – dijo Thor divertido – dicen que tiene el mismo efecto si lo bebe el padre…

\- A no ser que sea otra la que esté esperando un hijo tuyo – dijo una voz sombría detrás de ellos.

Steve miró al hombre y se le hizo desagradable sobremanera.

\- Príncipe Surt, pensé que nunca más iba a tener la desgracia de verte – le dijo Steve poniéndose de pie poniéndose entre el extranjero y sus hermanos.

\- ¿Quién demonios permite que un midgariano irrumpa en este palacio?

\- Mi padre, Odín – le dijo Thor fastidiado, detestaba al tipo.

\- Y no soy un midgariano, al menos no por completo – le dijo Steve cruzando los brazos – soy Sven Odinson, príncipe de Asgard.

\- Ah, el celebrado retorno del hijo desaparecido en guerra – siguió este burlón – parece que a los hijos de Odín les gusta jugar a hacerse el muerto. Aunque tú me conoces y yo no sé nada de ti.

\- Eras sólo un mocoso antipático cuando te vi la última vez que estuve en tu reino – hizo un gesto – ya eras desagradable en ese tiempo, y eso que apenas alcanzabas a mirar por encima de la mesa.

El príncipe lo miró molesto y vio como Loki era abrazado por Thor, había escuchado que Odín había permitido que se rompiera la tradición asgardiana de evitar la endogamia. Realmente le molestaba eso, él que era primo no había sido siquiera considerado para tener la mano del moreno, y ahora este iba a casarse con ¡SU HERMANO! Realmente Odín tenía mucho preferencialismo por su solcito, como decía su padre.

\- Escogiste mal, Loki – le dijo mirando el trago que pretendían darle al moreno.

\- Estas equivocado, Surt – le dijo Steve caminando hacia él – yo elegí a Loki para que fuera el consorte de Thor, y aunque se crio como hermano de este, siempre fue educado para ser su igual, alguien que lo ayudara a gobernar mejor – le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo hizo girar hacia la salida acompañándolo fuera – te lo voy a advertir sólo una vez, no te metas con mis hermanos o conocerás al señor del amanecer, así que ándate con pies de plomo – lo dejó irse.

Thor miró a Steve, se estaba comportando extraño. Recordaba que siempre se preocupaba por todos, a ratos un poco mamá gallina con Tony, pero ahora en Asgard estaba actuando un poco fuera de sus cabales ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Y Loki parecía ser el blanco de sus cuidados preferidos.

\- Y ese trago horrible debes beberlo primero tú, Frandal – le dijo al rubio que intentaba hacer que el moreno se la bebiera, a lo que este retrocedió de inmediato.

\- Estás extraño, hermano – dijo Thor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo, si Sven siempre ha sido así con la familia? – le dijo Odín abrazando a su hijo mayor – lo hubieses visto cuando empezaste a caminar y lanzar rayos por todos lados…

**Thor estaba apoyado en el borde de los faldones de Sven, quien intentaba tomar sus manos para guiarlo al jardín para que jugaran afuera con otros niños de su edad, sólo que el crío, cada vez que se apartaba de sus piernas comenzaba a generar electricidad y espantaba a cualquiera.**

**\- En serio, Thor, si no dejas de hacer berrinches te vas a quedar sin amigos – se agachó a su altura y tomó sus manos – tu hermano está muy grande para jugar algunas cosas de niños ¿sabes? – le acarició la mejilla – debería buscarte un compañero de vida – le sonrió.**

**\- Príncipe Sven, que gusto verlo por estos lugares – dijo un hombre pelirrojo que llevaba consigo a un niño poco mayor que Thor – me pregunto si le permitiría a mi hijo jugar con su pequeña alteza.**

**\- Veamos que nos dice Thor – le dijo señalando al niño. El rubio lo miró intrigado, pero no quería separarse de su hermano – me quedaré cuidándolos un rato, quizás así se anime a jugar.**

**\- Alteza, usted ha de tener cientos de obligaciones en palacio – le dijo el hombre preocupado – no quisiera importunarlo.**

**\- Mi misión, en estos momentos, es cuidar de Thor mientras padre de todo está ocupado con el consejo y Lady Friga está tratando con los mercaderes de Vanir en el muelle – le informó – nunca será una molestia para mí cuidar a los niños, ellos son el futuro de Asgard.**

**Caminó con ambos niños de la mano y finalmente consiguió llevarlos al centro del jardín, desde allí se podía ver a los guardias aesir practicando con sus armas, por lo que los chicos se acercaron a mirar desde la barrera.**

**\- ¿Dejan que cuides al sol de Asgard cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de proteger a tus propios hijos? – escuchó una voz burlona desde atrás – no sé cómo Odín…**

**El puño de Sven se levantó de forma automática y lo atenazó por la garganta, levantándolo casi medio metro del suelo mientras chispas eléctricas volaban a su alrededor.**

**\- ¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi familia!**

**Los niños miraban asombrados al joven príncipe, el silencio se hizo, al mismo tiempo, en el campo de entrenamiento, al percibir el ruido de los truenos.**

**\- No… puedes… usar… tu… magia… el… consejo… tu… familia…**

**\- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi familia con tu sucia boca!**

**\- Excelencia, baje al consejero – le decía una voz femenina – el consejo podría castigarle…**

**\- ¿Castigarme? – casi rugió y ella retrocedió al ver el vapor salir del suelo – como se atreven a insultar a mis hijos, retrocedan y pidan disculpas, o conocerán mi furia.**

**Ella puso la rodilla en tierra sumisamente y Sven sonrió, dejando caer al hombre medio inconsciente al suelo. Su cabello se agitaba en la electricidad que su cuerpo contenía, pero había tomado una tonalidad de fuego y sus ojos, esos que atemorizaban al consejo, eran rojos como sangre.**

**\- ¿Sven? – dijo Thor preocupado tocando su pierna. Se volvió hacia él y puso su mano en el suelo, con lo que la electricidad lo abandonó y volvió a la normalidad.**

**\- No te asustes, rayito de sol, yo te cuidaré tanto como pueda – lo abrazó.**

…

Loki miró a Steve, desde temprano había visto que vigilaba con ojo de lince a Thor y cuando este le recriminaba algo, sólo sonreía con tristeza.

\- Me perdí toda tu infancia, rayito de sol – le dijo y los dejó a solas.

Y es que se habría retorcido de la risa por el apodo de su hermano si no hubiese visto su mirada cristalizada, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper en llanto, ya antes había visto esa mirada tan dolida, aunque le costaba asociarla con un guerrero asgardiano de su talla.

\- Pensaba que nunca volveríamos a tener la desgracia de tenerlo en la corte – dijo uno de los consejeros al verlos mientras salían de la sala de reuniones.

Odín se volvió molesto, los consejeros habían estado fastidiando por lo del enlace de sus hijos toda la reunión, y aunque no les había dado cabida, seguían por el mismo camino, pero ahora ¿a cuál de sus hijos se refería?

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Steve, dominado por el poder de Sven, había levantado al hablador en un puño por el cuello.

\- Atrevete a repetirlo – le dijo mientras la electricidad inundaba su cuerpo y su aspecto cambiaba claramente.

\- Príncipe Sven, no tiene derecho a tratar así a un consejero…

\- Silencio – gruñó furioso y el vapor rodeó al hombre convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Thor y Loki lo miraron asombrados, no se habían esperado eso del rubio, al parecer Sven era terriblemente poderoso, pero bastaba poco para que perdiera la paciencia. Pero Steve no era así, habían visto a Tony picarlo y fastidiarlo hasta que el castaño se cansaba; Clint muchas veces ponía su paciencia a prueba y hasta ellos daban fe de lo apacible que era Steve ¿qué le pasaba?

\- No fastidies ni a mi rayito de sol ni a mi foquita o serás el siguiente – le dijo lanzándolo al fondo del pasillo de un lanzamiento violento antes de volverse hacia padre de todo, poner la rodilla en tierra, su diestra en el suelo y perder la transformación – lo siento, padre, no pude evitarlo.

\- Hijo, debes dejar de ser tan sobreprotector – le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro – vayan a entrenar un rato con las tropas.

\- ¡¿Rayito de sol?! – chilló Thor molesto.

\- ¡¿Foquita?! – chillo Loki escandalizado y furioso siguiendo a Steve por el pasillo.

\- Oye, no puedes llamarnos así delante de nadie – se quejó Thor – ya bastante tuve cuando pequeño con que me llamaran “sol de Asgard” como para que ahora se burlen de mi por ser un “rayito de sol”.

\- Oye, eso no es nada, yo no voy a ser tu “foquita” – dijo Loki quien echaba chipas verdes – escúchanos, al menos, Steve – le reclamó.

\- Lo siento, chicos – se volvió y vio que Odín los había dejado solos – vengan conmigo y entenderán todo – los abrazó a ambos y los llevó a una habitación a la que nunca habían entrado – este lugar está lleno de mis recuerdos más queridos.

Thor miró una manta dorada que descansaba en lo que parecía ser una cunita.

\- Mis gemelos, Erick y Arlick – dijo tocando la seda – dos ángeles rubios como el sol, mi gran alegría pero el motivo por el cual los perdí – las lágrimas corrían por su rostro – Steel nunca me creyó que eran suyos, pero me los quitó igual.

\- ¿Steel? – repitió Loki.

\- Mi pareja – asintió – era un celta de ojos verdes y cabello negro como el carbón, decía que si fuesen suyos se parecerían a él, pero mi sangre aesir era más fuerte que la suya – se limpió las lágrimas – los amaba tanto, que, para que no los matara, dejé que se los llevara lejos y se los entregara a un brujo para que entrenara su magia, nunca supe de ellos, hasta…

\- ¿Y esta otra? – interrumpió Loki queriendo borrar su tristeza.

\- Ah, esa es de Thor – se acercó a ella – yo estaba bastante mal cuando nació mi rayito de sol – sonrió al ver que el rubio se erizaba – para mí él fue la luz que me permitió salir de la depresión asgardiana.

\- ¿Esa que te hace engordar? – dijo Loki divertido.

\- No, esa tiene vuelta, lloras, te acuerdas de tus seres amados, pero llega un momento en que el dolor te fortalece y consigues levantarte. No, yo caí en la mala, en esa en la que, comas lo que comas, adelgazas, te quedas sin fuerzas, pierdes el control de lo que haces ante cualquier estímulo…

\- ¿Cómo lo que pasó con los consejeros?

\- Si, lo mandé un rato de paseo al infierno, como para la hora de comer estará de vuelta, si ha sobrevivido – dijo apesadumbrado – no creo que a la diosa de la muerte le agrade, de todas maneras, su visita.

\- ¿Y por qué no usaste ese poder con Gabdo?

\- No lo controlo, sólo sale a flote con mis instintos maternales – se encogió de hombros – si hubiese atacado a uno de ustedes, tal vez hubiese podido liberarlo un poco, pero creo que es Asgard la que ha afectado mis fuerzas.

\- Y esta otra – dijo Thor tocando una manta blanca, pero con un suave pelaje.

\- Esa es de Loki – la tocó – parecía una foquita envuelto en ella, era tan lindo.

\- Demonios, ni se te ocurra repetir eso – dijo el moreno.

\- Cuida tu lengua – lo regañó divertido.

\- ¿Y esta? – dijo Loki tocando una manta dorada.

Steve retrocedió, no quería ese recuerdo ¿por qué estaba allí? Dolía, dolía mucho, le quemaba…

\- Mi hijo menor - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr como ríos – Steel me golpeó, me atacó con sus guerreros celtas cuando estábamos en el campamento de Norð Vegri, allí donde estaba con mis otros hijos custodiando a mi familia humana, mi abuelo acababa de fallecer y no había varón que lo sucediera, mi clan estaba deliberando acerca si yo tomaba su lugar cuando ellos aparecieron, luché con todas mis fuerzas por salvarlos, pero eran demasiados, mataron a casi todos mis guerreros, por lo que, por salvar a las mujeres y los demás niños del clan, me entregué – movió la cabeza – Steel estaba furioso, pero dejó que el resto se fuera, no querían, pero había un guerrero oculto entre ellas y salieron hacia el sur.

\- Hermano, deja de recordar – dijo Loki.

\- Steel vio a los niños, quienes se aferraban a mis piernas y perdió el control. Ellos eran dos copias de mí. Me gritaba mientras yo intentaba mantenerlos a salvo. Ordenó a sus brujos que se los llevaran, me prometió que si yo hacía lo que él quería, ellos vivirían. Le creí y los dejé partir con todo el dolor de mi alma – se sentó en el suelo – entonces el volcó su furia animal contra mí, usó su lanza y perforó mi estómago un poco más arriba de donde estaba gestándose mi hijo.

\- Imbécil ¿no sabía que podías gestar?

\- Gabdo había hecho que él me viera como un fenómeno, una especie de monstruo que traería graves maldiciones a quien se enlazara conmigo.

\- Espero que padre lo mande al tártaro – dijo Loki.

\- Steel se entretuvo abusando de mí, haciéndome heridas que poco a poco me drenaban la vida, yo lo único que podía hacer era concentrar mi magia en evitar que mi hijo muriera, mientras padre llegaba – suspiró – los aesir llegaron y Odín enfureció sobremanera al verme en ese estado…

**“Te entregué a mi hijo para que lo cuidaras, midgariano – le dijo al moreno – no te lo merecías entonces, y menos ahora – lo agarró por el cuello – te mereces con creces el lago de fuego y azufre, allá irás, desgraciado.**

**Steel desapareció de las manos de padre de todo y se volvió hacia su hijo, quien permanecía inerte, atravesado por una lanza en el centro del vientre.**

**Levantó sus tropas, tomó al herido y lo llevó de regreso a Asgard…”**

\- Mis heridas eran demasiadas, las señales de abuso tan profundas, y la pérdida de sangre tanta que sólo pude emitir un rugido de dolor, uno que destruyó un sol, al tiempo que el corazón de mi bebé no nato dejaba de latir en mis entrañas – sollozó con fuerza – Friga hizo hasta lo imposible, pero el bebé estaba muerto cuando salió de mis entrañas, y esa iba a ser su colcha.

Thor se agachó junto a Steve y lo abrazó, estaba generando tanta energía que iba a llamar una terrible tormenta sobre Asgard, bien lo sabía porque él era capaz de hacer lo mismo, y destruiría todo a su paso con su dolor.

-Steve, por favor, no lo dejes ganar, ahora tienes a Tony – lo abrazó contra su hombro – hermano, seguramente tus otros hijos llevaron una buena vida.

\- Yo puedo averiguar que fue de ellos – le dijo Loki colocándose a su lado abrazando a ambos rubios, debían calmarse ambos, una tormenta de los dos sería de proporciones épicas, y le daría la excusa perfecta a esos vejetes del consejo, para echar, al menos, a uno de los rubios, aunque sospechaba que el paseo por el infierno ya le había anotado un punto a Steve.

\- Lo siento – se enderezó un poco – parece que Asgard me está afectando demasiado, no quería ponerme así – se puso de pie – Lady Friga dijo que había visita de algunos príncipes de otros reinos esta tarde, habrá que estar presentables ¿no creen?

\- Steve – le dijo Loki pero no insistió, ya conseguiría esos recuerdos para buscar los niños – tenemos que ir con los sastres a buscar el traje adecuado.

\- Vamos, que Odín de todas maneras se va a enfadar porque nos mandó a entrenar con las tropas y nos fuimos para otro lado.

\- Padre no se va a enojar contigo – dijo Loki restándole importancia.

…

Estaban en el salón de los trajes mirando las ropas que iban a portar esa noche cuando Sven volvió a posesionarse de Steve, Loki lo notaba por el cambio del color de pelo, la postura rígida que tomaba y la forma en que apretaba los dientes cuando alguien los miraba de forma extraña. 

El sastre real parecía haber sentido esa tensión eléctrica en el aire, su magia lo protegía, se dijo Loki, y había dejado todos los trajes que tenía a libre disposición de sus altezas reales.

\- A mi me gustan estos dos – dijo tomando dos verdes ligeramente diferentes.

\- Siempre te cargas con el verde, Loki, y son iguales ¿para qué quieres más?

\- Y tú vas por el negro y el dorado, rayito de sol – le dijo molesto.

\- No, ninguno usará esos colores esta noche – dijo Steve terminantemente y comenzó a mover los trajes con magia.

Loki había visto a los maestros hechiceros hacer esa transformación y manipulación perfecta de la materia que hacía el rubio, combinaba colores, extendía o encogía telas, manipulaba metales cual artesano, colocaba o quitaba joyas aquí y allá, pero nunca se había visto siendo usado como maniquí.

\- ¡Me estás mareando! – dijo Thor a su lado y el moreno se percató que no era el único que era maniquí del rubio, que en ese momento se detuvo en su carrusel creativo.

\- Lo siento, hacía mucho que no hacía algo así – sonrió complacido – creo que he encontrado los atuendos perfectos para mis hermosos niños – separó el resto de los trajes y atrajo hacia ellos los enormes espejos del fondo de la sala – véanse.

Loki miró primero a Thor y se quedó boquiabierto, ¡parecía un ángel vestido en blanco, dorado y plata! Incluso Steve se había dado el lujo de peinarlo de tal manera que su cabello parecía un aura de rayos de sol.

\- Si, se ven geniales – dijo sonriendo divertido, sabía que no se miraban ellos mismos, estaban embelesados mirándose el uno al otro – soy fantástico.

\- Dale, Tony Stark – le dijo Loki sarcástico rompiendo el momento y la burbuja.

Steve se rio y movió la cabeza, el moreno tenía razón, su castaño diría algo así.

\- Si él estuviera aquí, seguro conseguiría quitarle el aliento – suspiró y movió la cabeza – me llevaré algunos de estos y me luciré delante de él, de seguro lo único que piensa es en cómo me la va a quitar después – se rio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Loki divertido.

\- Bueno – se ruborizó – quiso que posara para él con el uniforme completo y dijo… dijo que no se me marcaba la ropa interior… - se ruborizó aún más – y le respondí que no llevaba nada bajo el uniforme – se cubrió la cara y se echó a reir – gritaba como loco “¿Y andas luchando desnudo?” por todo el laboratorio, Bruce y Clint no sabían si reírse o echarse a llorar, Nat hizo lo primero.

\- ¿Qué hizo Tony?

\- Después que se calmó un poco, dijo que iba a buscar un uniforme que no me expusiera tanto porque lo que había debajo sólo era suyo, y después, cuando nos quedamos solos – se volvió a ruborizar – quiso quitármelo pero no pudo.

\- Pobre Tony – se rio Thor, él había notado que el traje tenía una abertura en el hombro – pero de seguro lo resolvió ¿no?

\- No, aún anda buscando la forma, porque yo me lo quité y le mostré que no mentía, creo que a Tony por poco no le da un infarto esa vez.

\- Eres tremendo, Steve – dijo Loki riendo.

…

El salón solemne estaba lleno de gente, al menos eso le había dicho Frandal a la pasada cuando lo vieron en el segundo piso, al parecer la realeza de la mayoría de los nueve reinos estaba allí para ver a los príncipes de Asgard.

\- Ni que fuéramos pieza de exposición en un museo – dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos – espero poder controlarme.

\- Vamos, no escuches a los idiotas, es fácil – dijo Loki.

\- Loki es todo un experto – dijo Thor orgulloso sin darse cuenta que Loki lo picaba.

\- Supongo, ha vivido mucho tiempo aquí – asintió.

Loki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió callar ¿ninguno lo entendió? Pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque una voz potente anunciaba la presencia en el salón de los tres hijos de Odín.

Quien estaba dentro del salón quedó deslumbrado por la luz que emitían los tres príncipes, dos rubios y uno moreno, vestidos de color ceremonial, dando por ciertos los rumores de que los hijos de Odín se unían en matrimonio esa noche. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el otro rubio que se mantenía entre los contrayentes en dorado y azul, haciendo destacar que no era heredero, pero sí dueño de un gran poder.

\- Sven, señor del amanecer, Hijo de Odín – dijo el presentador.

Steve sonrió amablemente y se acercó a rendir sus respetos a la reina, con una gracia y caballerosidad que hizo que muchas damas suspiraran por él. Se enderezó y le entregó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que varias damas se desmayaron.

\- Tony se enfadaría mucho si lo viera – dijo Loki acercándose también a su madre, seguido por Thor que no alcanzó a responderle cuando vieron que en medio de la gente se producía un alboroto – hablando del rey de Roma…

\- Padre, trajiste a mis amigos – dijo Thor sorprendido al reconocer no sólo a Tony, sino también a Clint, a Natasha y a Bruce.

\- Gracias, padre – dijo Steve y se dirigió hacia ellos, su Tony estaba allí…

Pero escuchó los murmullos a su alrededor, todos ellos referidos a la presencia de los humanos, muchos con mala intención, señalando lo bajo que estaba cayendo Odín permitiendo que sus hijos se relacionaran así entre ellos y más encima con esa especie tan insignificante.

Steve podía ser paciente, pero allí estaba Sven bajo la superficie, quien se volteó hacia uno de los incautos y le plantó cara, hecho una fiera.

\- Nunca, jamás, te atrevas a insultar a los míos – le dijo levantándolo del cuello.

El resto de los vengadores lo miró, impresionados por su ira y el cambio drástico que había tenido en un giro, se podía decir que era casi como Hulk. Y miraron a Bruce, que luchaba por mantener la calma.

\- Sven, bájalo – le pidió Odín.

\- Se escuda en el gentío para insultarte, padre – le dijo dejándolo caer.

\- Hijo, no es momento para eso.

\- Steve – dijo Tony poniendo su mano en el brazo de su pareja tratando de calmarlo – estamos aquí, ¿qué nos importa lo que este diga?

\- Por ti y por padre, lo pasaré por alto – dijo respirando profundo – después de todo, esta noche es el enlace entre Thor y Loki, no es tiempo de peleas – tomó su mano y la besó – vengan, hay un lugar especial para ustedes a nuestro lado.

Tony miró lo extraño que estaba Steve ¿o era Sven? Bueno, eran el mismo ¿no? Estaba confundido, no se veían iguales. Este tipo tenía desplantes mundanos, peores que los suyos, coqueto desde adentro, con una mirada y una sonrisa arrolladora – no que Steve no lo desarmara con una de ellas – pero esta estaba cargada de promesas oscuras y ardientes que su tímido capitán jamás le habría lanzado ni en sus mejores sueños.

Y es que la ropa le sentaba de maravillas, acentuaba el color de su cabello, que parecía de oro, y el color de sus ojos, de un azul cielo tan profundo que lo dejaba sin aliento cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, esa sonrisa tan perfecta que estaba seguro no iba a llegar al final de la noche sin haberla besado.

Y ni había mirado la ceremonia – ya la verían después porque la estaba grabando – por mirar a Steve, quien le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que lo descubría espiándolo, que le tomaba la mano y apretaba sus dedos.

En el banquete – si Thor comía como un regimiento, era quedarse corto – todos se repartieron por el salón, pero Steve lo llevó a un rincón y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Cuando se separaron notó a un ruborizado rubio que buscaba que nadie los viera. Al menos tenía de vuelta a su capitán.

\- Lo siento, Sven es un poco como Hulk, pero sólo quiere protegerme.

\- Creo que ambos son peligrosos – le dijo separándose un poco.

\- Y eso que no lo has visto acción – movió la cabeza – todo esto es obra suya, amedrenta a todos, aunque siento que no tiene mucho tiempo, que algo malo va a reventar y que me está preparando para eso.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?

\- Tiene los poderes de Thor, pero puede hacer magia como Loki, generar imágenes con su mente tal como hacen tus hologramas, manipular la materia y con su rugido puede mandar a muchos, literalmente, al infierno.

\- Ese poder me gusta – dijo Tony divertido mientras regresaban a la mesa.

\- Hay algo más, Tony – dijo ruborizado – Sven tiene, como Loki, la capacidad de ser madre, por lo cual yo también puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – dijo sorprendido pero feliz.

\- No es el momento, pero ya te contaré su historia – se sentó junto a Loki que movía la cabeza divertido por las anécdotas que contaba el anciano a su lado.

\- ¿Y Thor?

\- Se lo llevaron para preparar la prueba de vigor.

\- Apronta tu trasero, niño – le dijo Steve y se puso rojo ocultando la cara entre sus manos al recibir de Sven de lo que se trababa esa prueba.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo el moreno y el castaño escandalizado.

\- Suscitat mortuos, están bañando al pobre Thor con esa poción para asegurarse que haya descendencia de Odín esta misma noche en tus entrañas.

\- No estoy en mi tiempo – le dijo Loki preocupado.

\- La poción hace el trabajo “sucio” por así llamarlo.

\- ¿Un afrodisiaco? – dijo Bruce preocupado

\- Más que eso, generará que Loki entre en celo y llame a Thor a cubrirlo hasta que los dos… - se ruborizó – y bueno, Thor ha bebido ya bastante aguamiel asgardiana, así que la potencia…

\- Mejor huir – dijo Loki asustado. Thor, medio borracho era peligroso para su retaguardia, con eso sería…

\- No puede huir, acaba de entrar – le dijo Clint.

Y el impacto en los sentidos de Loki fue total, entró como en trance y casi corrió a besar a su consorte.

\- Mejor los pongo en un lugar seguro – dijo Steve y activó la magia de Sven.

Tony se removió inquieto, pero no dijo nada, aquello parecía de lo más excitante, casi se podía imaginar haciendo cosas con su Steve en un lugar secreto, los dos cubiertos de sudor…

\- Basta, Tony – le dijo Steve ruborizado, las imágenes que tenía en la mente el castaño comenzaban a afectarlo.

\- ¿Qué? No es pecado imaginar las cosas que deseas ¿verdad?

Steve agitó la cabeza tratando de romper la sintonía con Tony, pero no podía, porque el castaño tenía razón, él también quería algo parecido.

\- Hay mucha tensión en el ambiente – dijo Odín mirando al hijo que aún estaba en el salón – ¿por qué no te llevas a tu esposo y le muestras tus habitaciones? El resto ya sabe dónde se van a alojar mientras permanezcan en el castillo, vete tranquilo.

Steve se ruborizó totalmente ante la insinuación de su padre, pero obedeció, tendiéndole su mano a Tony, quien sonrió complacido. Al fin de cuentas, algo bueno salía del secuestro de los asgardianos – se los había robado prácticamente de la Tierra esa mañana – el disfrutar de su esposo como se debía, y sin incordios que los interrumpieran.

…

Gabdo miró el lugar y se enfrentó a ella una vez más, la última vez que se vieron las caras fue cuando le entregó la vida del hijo de su querido Sven ¿Quién quería un engendro así? Ya bastante había con los otros bastardos.

\- Veo que has vuelto a caer por aquí, Gabdo – le dijo la diosa de la muerte con voz helada y tétrica – y supongo que al fin has encontrado a Sven y te ha enviado de vuelta por aquí ¿no?

\- Sven ha vuelto a nacer – le dijo – pero ahora tiene aliados dentro de la casa de Odín, dos hermanos que reemplazan a sus engendros.

\- Ese fue tu error, no debiste despertar los instintos maternales de Sven – le dijo burlona – has hecho que los reemplazara con dos dioses, por el último murió y por ellos ha vuelto a nacer, si Thor no hubiese ido a Midgar, tal vez hubiese dormido en el hielo por muchos años más, pero su presencia provocó su despertar.

\- El sol de Asgard – dijo fastidiado.

\- No, la luz del amanecer de Sven.

\- Debemos deshacernos de él, entonces.

\- ¿Será posible? – le dijo burlona – sería mucho más fácil si Sven estuviera muerto o enterrado en el hielo, pero con sus instintos despiertos, al menor atisbo de un ataque a cualquiera de su familia, se liberará el sello, Sven recobrará toda su magia y ya nadie podrá someterlo, ni siquiera Odín.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? El consejo de los 9 reinos bloqueó sus poderes después que murió su hijo menor y destruyó todo un sistema solar de un grito.

\- Sven estaba sellado, pero cuando murió y encarnó en otro cuerpo siglos después, el sello no migró con él, el nuevo Sven no tiene el sello y él tiene todo su poder, no bajo control, pero lo tiene.

\- Y es más hermoso que antes – suspiró.

\- Sven nunca será tuyo – le dijo burlona y abrió un camino oscuro que el cambia formas debió seguir, sólo le quedaba obtener un nuevo pacto con ella, después de todo, Thanos también quería algo de Asgard, y había otras maneras de apropiarse de Sven, tal vez desatando otros poderes…

…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, realmente lo siento, me desmadré.  
> No puedo con el lemon, se me está alargando demasiado el capítulo, y es que se merece el Thorki y el Stony, pero realmente no pude, no pude.  
> Les dejo el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.  
> Ah, y pronto volveré al tema principal, o eso espero.
> 
> ¡¡Cuídense del COVID-19, no salgan si no es estrictamente necesario!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre hay verdades que deben conocerse, pero hay otras… hay otras que tal vez sea mejor mantenerlas ocultas, porque el dolor de enfrentarse a ellas y sus consecuencias pueden romper a cualquiera…

Las habitaciones de Steve eran enormes, eso lo podía apreciar Tony mientras caminaba de la mano con su esposo por la estancia. A su izquierda había una enorme puerta de madera de roble con un dibujo que se le hizo conocido.

\- En Irlanda la llaman el trébol de San Patricio – le dijo el rubio – representa la eternidad en todas sus expresiones – lo tomó de la cintura – es presente, pasado y futuro mezclándose una y otra vez; vida, muerte y renacer de las almas que caminan juntas y se enlazan para complementar sus existencias.

\- ¿Por qué está allí, Steve?

\- Mi alma es eternidad, eso dijeron las Normas cuando llegué aquí, y mi poder es infinito, pero mi cuerpo, por haber nacido siempre de humanos, no lo resiste – tocó el símbolo – sólo he tenido parejas que han procurado mi destrucción en el pasado, pero volví a renacer y creer en la humanidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Steve?

\- Es la tercera vez que tomo cuerpo humano – lo giró hacia sí – y las dos veces anteriores me guardé la historia de mi poder a mis parejas, incluso a mi familia le oculté muchas cosas – le levantó el rostro y lo besó en los labios – soy el rugido del amanecer que separó la luz de la oscuridad, el único capaz de crear o destruir mundos enteros con un solo grito.

\- Vaya.

\- Aldrauth, mi primera pareja, me buscó por ese poder cuando Bor, el padre de Odín, empezó a levantar los 9 reinos hace más de diez mil años – suspiró – él era descendiente de los elfos oscuros, sabía que sólo yo podía dominarlos y me enamoró con palabras bonitas, pero mi cuerpo mortal no aguantó el poder que tenía y en uno de mis estallidos, mi cuerpo no lo resistió y causé una terrible explosión que los mató a todos, incluyéndome. 

\- Steve, no era tu culpa – le acarició las manos.

\- Miles de años más tarde volví a nacer, ahora en una familia mucho más débil, pero hijo de Odín, por lo que mi cuerpo aguantó mucho mejor mi poder, pero Gabdo había averiguado por qué mi padre me había traído aquí, él quería mi poder y mi amor para reinar sobre los 9 reinos.

\- Pero igual moriste.

\- Cuando Gabdo me conoció en persona, yo ya estaba embarazado de Steel.

\- ¿Tu pareja anterior?

\- Si, el padre de mis hijos – cerró los ojos – nunca pensé que era un celta tan violento – negó con la cabeza – e idiota, le creyó a Gabdo todo lo que le contó sobre mi vida pasada, no quiso escuchar explicaciones ni nada, se alejó de mí y no pude contarle de mis hijos.

\- ¿Tus hijos? – repitió recordando que podía embarazarse.

\- Tuve gemelos, nacieron mucho antes que naciera Thor – explicó – y estaba embarazado de un tercero cuando él se alejó de mí. Mi clan me necesitaba más que nunca, mi abuelo había muerto y no dejaba descendencia masculina y querían que yo tomara su lugar, pese al rechazo que siempre habían tenido hacia mí por mi sangre aesir. Yo acudí con los niños, no podía dejarlos en Asgard porque aquí no eran muy queridos por ser hijos de humanos y no tenían magia alguna para defenderse de los ataques de cualquiera.

\- Pero eran nietos de Odín, ¿no?

\- Ni Thor se ha salvado que lo fastidien, y él nació siendo dios.

\- Que terribles son.

\- Yo estaba con la gente de mi clan cuando Steel apareció con todos sus guerreros, nos atacó por sorpresa y murieron gran parte de mis guerreros, que tenía muy pocos dados sus continuos ataques – movió la cabeza – mi magia estaba bloqueada, de no haber estado embarazado habría usado una tormenta para ayudarlos, pero en el estado hormonal en que estaba, era demasiado riesgoso, podía matar a mis propios hijos, así que me presenté frente a ellos.

\- Supongo que el hombre detuvo la masacre al tenerte frente a él…

\- Steel era el prototipo de los berserker que cuentan las leyendas de los celtas, quería bañarse en sangre y así me lo hizo saber – se estremeció de solo recordarlo – le ofrecí lo que quisiera, pero que dejara ir a las mujeres y niños de mi clan. Accedió, pero me retuvo a mí y a los niños. Insistió en que lo había deshonrado al tener hijos de una mujer, no me quiso escuchar cuando le insistí en que estaba equivocado, que los niños eran míos pero que él era el padre.

\- Steve, esto te duele mucho, dejémoslo – le dijo al verlo derramar lágrimas.

\- No, tienes que saber a lo que te enfrentas, Tony – le acarició la mejilla.

\- Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, amarte siempre.

\- Steel sació su sed de sangre conmigo – suspiró acariciando a Tony – me quitó a mis hijos mayores, se los dio a un druida mayor, y a mí me abusó todo lo que quiso, luego de atravesarme con una lanza por el abdomen para que no pudiera defenderme ni moverme de la posición en que me tenía.

\- ¿Y su hijo menor? – dijo escandalizado.

\- No le interesaba nada, esa droga maldita que le daban los druidas lo dejaban sin capacidad de razonar, se volvía una auténtica bestia sanguinaria, odio puro – movió la cabeza – yo no podía sino tratar de mantener mi magia estable por mi bebé, pero en cada estocada que me daba comenzaba a perder el control de ella, estaba generando una tormenta cuando padre me rescató.

\- Steve…

\- No pude evitarlo, Tony, el dolor fue enorme cuando lo perdí, destruí un sistema solar completo con uno de mis gritos cuando el corazón de mi bebé dejó de latir – le acarició el cuello – es a eso a lo que te arriesgas, Tony, Sven puede tomar el control de mis emociones y destruirlo todo, o yo mismo usarlo para proteger de forma desmesurada a los que amo.

\- No me importa, Steve, habrá que tomar sesiones con Bruce para el control de la ira – le dijo rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos – te amo.

\- Tony, yo también – lo besó en los labios – sin medida.

\- Eso es demasiado – le dijo riendo y volvió a besarlo.

\- Entremos en la recámara – lo guió hacia otra puerta.

\- ¿Y qué hay detrás de esa puerta que no me dejas ver?

\- La sala de baño – lo miró - ¿o prefieres un baño a la cama? – le soltó un poco

\- Da lo mismo, a decir verdad, en ambos estaremos desnudos, pero creo que la cama será más cómoda para lo que queremos hacer – le dijo coqueto volviendo a besarlo con pasión.

\- Sí, es cierto – cerró la puerta y lo levantó por sus redondeadas nalgas – y mucho mejor sin la molesta ropa – e hizo un movimiento extraño con la derecha.

Tony miró asombrado los cuerpos de ambos mientras rodeaba la fuerte cintura de su rubio con sus piernas ¡Estaban desnudos! ¿Acaso esa era la magia de Sven? Pero claro que ahorraba tiempo, ni modo de estar luchando con los broches de la armadura y las hebillas de las piezas de cuero.

\- Me gusta tu magia – le dijo – pero quiero al Capitán América en la cama.

Steve sonrió en su boca ¿acaso Tony no se daba cuenta que tan profunda era la unión que ellos tenían? Pero de todas maneras le daría el gusto, el cuerpo del súper soldado tenía más aguante que el que había tenido en sus vidas pasadas.

\- Siempre tendrás al Capitán América exclusivamente en tu cama – le dijo dejándose caer de espaldas contra esta con Tony encima – tenme como quieras, pero esta noche hacemos nuestro primer hijo.

Tony lo miró asombrado, hasta ese momento su relación había sido de que Steve lo tomara – le diera duro en realidad – y él estuviera tan cansado que no tuviera más que ganas de dormir después del maravilloso – excesivamente delicioso – sexo que practicaban.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Así no te quedarás dormido de inmediato después del sexo – le dijo burlón – y yo llevaré mi carga segura cuando te lo dé a ti – le acarició las caderas.

\- A ver si aguantas la carga – le dijo picado en su orgullo y le atrapó los labios – vas a recibir un tratamiento completo, marca Stark.

\- Espero que cumplas tu amenaza, Tony – le dejó hacer mientras el castaño comenzaba a acariciar su pecho mordiendo un pezón con cierta fuerza – ahh – gimió – dame todo… lo que tengas – dijo con voz entrecortada por el placer.

Tony sonrió y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo…

…

El resto de los vengadores se dedicó en los días siguientes a conocer Asgard acompañados por los guerreros amigos de Thor.

\- Dudo que Thor necesitara esa droga – dijo Sif mirando el lago de plata al sur del castillo – ya sabemos que es el dios de la fertilidad.

\- No necesitamos detalles – dijo Bruce divertido – debe estarla pasando bien sí no han aparecido ni para comer.

\- Sin entrar en detalles – dijo Hogun – pero los celos de Loki pueden durar muchos días, aunque nunca ha compartido uno con Thor, y siempre está de malas cuando los deja – suspiró.

\- Debe ser por eso mismo – dijo Natasha – sus hormonas exigen algo que no se dio y se desquita con quien tenga al frente.

\- Eso significa que, si sale libre de esta, va a estar muy contento – dijo Frandal.

\- No lo creo – dijo Clint – va a tener que usar muletas para moverse después de todo lo que Thor le dé, si hemos de creer en todas sus “proezas”.

\- Vamos, Thor es más que lo que se pueda decir de él – lo defendió Volstag.

\- Deberían dejar de hablar así de su amigo – dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Cap! – sonrieron sus amigos.

\- ¿Y Tony? – dijo Bruce viendo que el rubio venía solo.

\- Está con Lady Friga – dijo apoyándose en la balaustrada de piedra – se interesó mucho en las naves de sanación, le intriga la “tecnología” asgardiana y se olvidó de mí – dijo entre molesto y divertido.

\- No es que sea extraño de su parte – comentó Clint.

\- Lo dejo, me duele la espalda – dijo y se ruborizó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Nat asombrada – ¿no eres tú quien le da siempre?

\- Cambiamos los papeles por un rato – dijo en voz baja.

\- A este paso Odín se va a llenar de nietos – dijo Hogun divertido.

Los vengadores se volvieron hacia el hombre de rasgos orientales y luego miraron a Steve que parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- No es mi culpa, esa droga también nos afectó a nosotros – se defendió.

\- Por la gran…

\- Esa lengua, Clint – lo interrumpió.

\- Pero, Steve ¿cómo es posible eso?

\- La magia de Sven ha comenzado a liberarse, no es sólo ese impulso sobreprotector que pudieron ver, creo que mis instintos pueden fácilmente rivalizar con Hulk si se desatan – explicó – y sí, creo que conseguí embarazarme.

\- ¡Nos vamos a llenar de sobrinitos! – dijo Frandal – esto hay que…

\- No me vas a dar ese famoso brebaje – lo amenazó divertido – además que prefiero decírselo a padre de todo antes de montar el escándalo que creo que quieres armar, no quiero tener problemas otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? – repitió Clint – ¿de qué hablas?

\- En mi vida pasada padre de todo puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que iba a ser abuelo sin su consentimiento – miró hacia el lago – en especial porque mi pareja no era de su agrado, debí haberlo escuchado, no los habría perdido a todos – suspiró.

\- No te pongas en ese plano, transmites tristeza – le dijo Natasha.

\- Lo siento, es inevitable recordar cosas dolorosas – respiró profundo y un viento cálido rodeó a todos los presentes – creo que hasta mi magia se ha vuelto loca.

\- Y deberías bloquearla por un tiempo si estas embarazado – le dijo Lady Friga que llegaba acompañada por Tony, quien se veía emocionadísimo con la idea de ser padre – no quiero verte reaccionar de mala manera…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe, Lady Friga?

\- Oh, Odín lo supo tan pronto como los hicieron – dijo ella divertida.

\- ¡¿Los?! – repitieron todos y Steve se apoyó contra el pilar de piedra.

\- Gemelos – se dejó caer al suelo.

\- Loki también está esperando gemelos, aunque aún…

\- Por favor, no queremos saber – dijeron Clint y Bruce mirando a Steve.

\- ¿Gemelos? – dijo Tony abrazando a Steve contra su pecho – eres maravilloso.

\- Creo que esto es más de lo que Odín esperaba – dijo ella sonriendo – tendrá 4 nietos en menos de un año, creo que se va a volver loco, porque si algo heredó Sven de él fue su capacidad de volverse mamá gallina con los suyos, aunque éste exagera un poco y no se controla.

\- ¿Por qué Sven es así? – dijo Bruce mirando a Tony que acariciaba a su esposo que parecía estar llorando.

\- Sven es producto de la guerra entre los elfos blancos y los oscuros, fue su grito lo que le permitió a Bor vencer a estos últimos, aunque él murió la primera vez. Sin embargo, por ser una entidad eterna, volvió a encarnar más de 5 mil años más tarde dentro de la misma familia, pero con un cuerpo diferente, más parecido al que tiene ahora – le acarició el cabello – espero que ahora tenga mejor suerte, el amor lo ha traicionado dos veces antes, una tercera sería su perdición.

\- No necesita amenazarme – le dijo Tony – ni advertirme, no lo perderé por nada.

\- Lo siento, estoy demasiado hormonal – se separó de Tony – ellos no serán reemplazo para los hijos de Sven, pero son mis hijos y les daré la misma protección que siempre le he dado a todos mis polluelos.

\- Incluyendo a Thor y a Loki ¿verdad?

\- Oh, ellos son especiales – sonrió – Thor me sacó de la depresión Asgardiana en su momento, y Loki fue el motivo por el cual pude volver a encarnar, ellos se merecen mi protección y ayudarlos a ser felices.

\- Tus luces en el horizonte – dijo ella divertida, recordando los apodos que les diera apenas unos días atrás – y ahora tendrás más.

\- Tengo un mar de estrellas, Lady Friga.

\- Bueno, es hora de comer, no creo que sea bueno para los niños que no los alimentes – lo tomó del brazo luego que este se pusiera de pie ayudado por su pareja – ni tus niños más grandes.

\- ¿También nos vas a considerar tus polluelos, Cap? – dijo Clint.

\- Ya los había adoptado como tales antes de recuperar mi poder – le dijo divertido – fue por eso que me enfermé tanto cuando Ross trató de envenenarme, estaba protegiéndolos de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Sven tratando de salir a la superficie?

\- Instinto natural, era lo que me movía durante la guerra, tratar de salvar a todos los soldados que me fuera posible, tenía terror que alguno de los soldados a mi cargo cayera en combate, y perdí a varios, los lloré en silencio y levanté a los demás para seguir adelante – movió la cabeza – pero no voy a perder a ninguno de ustedes, así tenga que traerlos de vuelta del otro mundo de una patada en…

\- ¡Casi lo dice! – dijo Clint divertido escapándose apenas del coscorrón.

\- Vamos a comer – dijo Tony riendo.

…

Los cinco vengadores regresaron a la Tierra una semana más tarde, cuando un demacrado Thor finalmente apareció por los comedores acompañado por un radiante Loki que era todo sonrisas, que se sujetaba del brazo de su consorte y se movía como un gatito mimoso.

\- Le sacaste el jugo a Thor – dijo Steve a Loki mientras subían a la nave – es raro verlo tan agotado, lo vas a dejar en los huesos.

\- Steve – le trató de replicar molesto, pero se reía.

\- Vamos, el cap tiene razón – le dijo Clint – dale de comer al menos antes de darle tanto uso al muñeco, será el dios de la fertilidad, pero hasta él se cansa.

\- Quizás la poción no fue la mejor opción – dijo Tony mirando a Thor que se ruborizaba – pero ten cuidado, tal vez mucho sexo no le haga bien a tus hijitos.

\- Oye, no fue mi culpa que se me fuera…

\- No creo que la mano, precisamente – se burló Natasha riendo.

\- Bueno, es que la cosa no parecía querer descansar, se mantenía…

\- ¡No queremos saber! – le dijo Clint riendo.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que ahora me duele hasta orinar…

\- ¡Thor! – Steve le dio un coscorrón y este perdió el equilibrio – ¿Dónde están tus modales? Mucho tiempo metido entre los soldados.

Thor se sobó la sien y sonrió a medias, padre le había dicho respecto a lo caballeroso que siempre había sido su hermano y que, si no tenía cuidado con su comportamiento, lo iba a corregir a golpes.

\- Perdón – dijo riendo – ya me enseñarás a ser un gran padre, estoy seguro.

Loki movió la cabeza, Odín jamás había dicho nada por lo mal hablado que era Thor, para él parecía ser divertido que el “Sol de Asgard” usara un vocabulario que muchas veces rayaba en lo vulgar, siempre que no estuviera frente al consejo, y ello había causado muchos quebraderos de cabeza a su madre.

\- Bueno, chicos, nosotros no vamos con ustedes, iremos en un tiempo.

\- Tranquilos, Altezas, disfruten de su luna de miel antes que lleguen los gemelos – le dijo Clint retrocediendo hasta quedar detrás de Steve – me pregunto cómo será un embarazo masculino, Steve ¿ya has tenido nauseas matutinas?

Steve movió la cabeza y los guió por el Bifrost de regreso a la Tierra.

…

Habían pasado un mes relativamente tranquilo, Steve se había dedicado a buscar señales de por qué habían estado experimentando con él en ese laboratorio, pues sentía que había algo allí más de lo que el otro Steve le había mostrado. 

Y lo otro es que HYDRA seguía con vida, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho ese agente tantos años atrás: “Si cortas una cabeza, saldrán dos”. Ciertamente las leyendas sobre ese monstruo señalaban eso ¿significaba eso que Cráneo Rojo no era el verdadero líder de HYDRA?

\- Tiene leves bajas de azúcar en la sangre, capitán – le dijo JARVIS.

Steve suspiró, Tony realmente estaba muy preocupado por su condición de embarazado y él, junto con Bruce como “médico de cabecera”, había diseñado un complejo sistema de monitoreo que detectaba hasta el más mínimo malestar que pudiera tener en la primera etapa de gestación.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que me embarazo – había gruñido, pero había terminado accediendo al ver la mirada herida de su esposo.

Clint apareció a su lado con un batido de frutas y una caja de galletas, estas últimas obviamente para él – comer sano es importante para los gemelos – y le sonrió divertido.

\- El general Stark está impartiendo órdenes desde las catacumbas de investigación – le dijo divertido – y yo que pensaba que eras mamá gallina.

\- Cuidado, no vaya a ser contagioso – se rio también.

\- Si, Bruce también se ha vuelto un poco loco con lo de los gemelos.

Un ruido de truenos los sobresalto y casi de inmediato dos figuras aparecieron por el balcón del salón de conferencias de la torre de los Vengadores.

\- Thor, en serio, el usar mi magia no va a dañar a los niños, ellos saben que su mamá es un poderoso hechicero – reclamaba Loki.

\- Si, vamos a tener que buscar una vacuna – dijo Clint riéndose.

\- Hola, hermano ¿Cómo van mis hermosos sobrinos?

\- Van a nacer de todos los colores y sabores si me siguen atiborrando de frutas – se quejó riendo – demasiado protegidos por la familia.

\- Lo que tiene cierta lógica – le dijo Loki sentándose junto a él – pero me gustaría quitarme este mastodonte, aunque fuera unos minutos, de encima – señaló a Thor de forma cansada – me está superando.

\- Eras tú el que quería toda su atención centrada en tu persona – le dijo Clint.

\- Me como mis palabras – le dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué no quiere que uses tu magia?

\- Es un hechizo de alto alcance – le dijo Thor – Loki quiere localizar a los descendientes del Sven anterior, dice que ellos sobrevivieron bajo la protección de Odín, o al menos eso le sonsacamos a padre de todo.

\- ¿Por qué, si sabía dónde estaban, no los rescató, no me los devolvió?

\- No lo sé, Thor no me dejó averiguar mucho más – le lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo – y luego apareció madre, no podía proyectar esa magia sin que ella la detectara, después de todo, si puedo hacer magia es gracias a ella.

\- La única magia que puede hacerle daño a los bebés es la que ocupas para luchar – le dijo Steve jugando con el batido que le trajera Clint – y es sólo si ella te golpea en algún punto vital, de otra manera ella misma te protege.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te agotas haciendo esta magia?

\- Un buen hechicero no es capaz de agotar sus energías – le dijo Loki – además, puedo tomar de la tuya para completar el hechizo y hacerlo aún más poderoso que si sólo lo hiciera con la mía.

\- Así que a eso se refería Gabdo – miró a Loki – pero me gustaría saber qué opina Toni al respecto, después de todo, él también es mi familia.

\- Y el padre de todos tus hijos – le dijo este abrazándolo – y bébete el batido de una vez – le ordenó tomando el vaso.

\- Me van a dar arcadas – le dijo mirando el vaso – de acuerdo, me lo tomo.

…

Estaban en la plataforma de despegue de Ironman cuando Loki se dispuso a hacer el hechizo. Estaban todos los vengadores alrededor de ellos, mientras los tres príncipes asgardianos, tomados de las manos y en un triángulo, centraban su energía en buscar alguien que guardara rasgos de sangre con Sven Odinson. Lentamente una leve bruma dorada y celeste se levantó de ellos y salió despedida raudamente bajando como ligera brisa por el edificio hasta perderse en el horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse del rojo del amanecer.

\- Eso se sintió muy cálido – dijo Clint mirando a los tres que seguían centrados en el hechizo – es como una extraña nostalgia que te llena de paz, pero con un dejo de tristeza, como si fuera algo que quieres recuperar, pero que no sabes qué.

\- Da la impresión de estar a punto de alcanzar algo, pero no sabes qué – accedió Bruce a su lado – es triste, sí, pero te ayuda a sentir calor.

\- Es extraño – dijo Nat pensativa – al perecer hemos sentido lo mismo.

\- Le aseguro que, si me topara con el desgraciado ese que le hizo daño a mi Steve en el pasado, lo freía con todo el poder de mis propulsores – dijo Tony.

\- Viene de vuelta – dijo Loki y soltó a Steve, lo mismo que Thor.

Steve se quedó un momento en silencio, sintiendo poco a poco la presencia de sus descendientes llegar a su piel. Sonrió con tristeza, eran muchos los que estaban en ese mundo, casi todos llevaban una vida agradable, no habían sido marcados con la magia de los asgardianos, muchos de ellos permanecían de forma anónima viviendo en paz, pero cuatro de ellos estaban allí, sufriendo de una o de otra manera, el mismo destino.

\- Tengo muchos descendientes – dijo al fin – miles en realidad, mi descendencia ha sido próspera, pese a todo, pero ahora sé que tengo a mis hijos más queridos a mi lado – se volvió hacia los demás – Clint, Nat, ustedes dos son descendientes de mi hijo Erick, valientes y soberbios, con un poder infinito y una capacidad única de conseguir lo que necesitan – los abrazó con fuerza – Bruce, al igual que este Steve – se señaló a sí mismo – eres descendiente de Arlick, el más dotado con la inteligencia superior sólo comparable a la de mi amado Tony – miró al castaño y lo abrazó – gracias, Tony, de no ser porque me reclamaste como tuyo, jamás habría recobrado a los míos, te amo.

Y Tony, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, se sintió extraño y avergonzado, había reclamado a Steve por razones egoístas, porque quería que el Capitán América fuera suyo, no por el bien de nadie más.

\- Podrás ser descendiente de los hijos del Lacio, un hermoso dios latino que también pretendió al primer Sven, casi una encarnación suya, a quien ignoré en ese tiempo, pero que ahora me hace el hombre más feliz del universo.

\- Así soy yo, perfecto – dijo tratando de ocultar su turbación.

\- Así que de verdad eres nuestra mamá gallina – dijo Clint.

\- Y Tony es nuestro papá – se rio Natacha y luego vio que Steve fruncía las cejas – ¿pasa algo malo?

\- Hay otro de mis hijos sufriendo – miró el horizonte – es… es… Bucky.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – dijeron Loki y Thor al mismo tiempo.

\- James Buchaman Barnes – dijo Steve – pero cayó del tren, dijeron que estaba muerto, aunque nunca pude ir a buscarlo, porque fue en medio de la misión que terminó conmigo en el ártico.

\- Si él es tu hijo, y está vivo, lo vamos a recuperar, hermano – le dijo Thor.

\- Por supuesto, ninguno de nuestros hijos se va a quedar huérfano – aseguró Tony – ahora, vamos a desayunar, tengo una reunión con SHIELD esta mañana, siguen fastidiando por una ley regulatoria de los “héroes más poderosos del planeta”.

\- Yo creo que vamos a tener problemas, en especial cuando se enteren que vienen más vengadores en camino – dijo Natasha pensativa – dudo que podamos ocultar el embarazo de Steve por mucho tiempo.

\- Ya veremos qué hacemos cuando lleguemos a ese puente – dijo Thor sorprendiendo a todos – ¿Qué? No podemos llevárnoslo a Asgard, padre dijo que ni siquiera mis hijos debían nacer allí, que sería peligroso para Loki, porque sus hechizos protectores van a caer cuando los bebés nazcan.

\- Es bastante sensato – dijo Bruce con calma – tendremos que cuidar de ambos.

\- Estamos jodidos – se quejó Steve y todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

\- ¡El mundo se acaba! – gritó Tony – ¡Steve ha dicho una palabrota!

Se rieron en voz alta y volvieron adentro, vaya manera de romper la tensión del momento, realmente Tony Stark era una diva.

…

Steve miraba a todos en la reunión, el hechizo de Loki lo había dejado algo sensible a las auras de las personas a su alrededor, casi podía leer lo que sentían sin mucho esfuerzo, y en varios de los agentes que estaban a su alrededor podía escuchar claramente una palabra resonar en sus mentes “HYDRA”. Miró a Tony que discutía con uno de los directores del programa, que insistía en que quería que mejorara una cierta tecnología de los helicarrier, y vio algo más, ese tipo quería usarlos para destruir algo importante, aunque lo ocultaba bien.

\- Rogers, has estado muy silencioso – dijo Rumlow a su lado.

\- Sólo estaba pensando en lo que decía mi esposo – dijo viendo como Tony sonreía por como lo llamaba – ¿para qué necesitamos armas más poderosas? Ya bastante hemos llamado la atención de otros mundos como para querer decirles que somos lo bastante interesantes para que nos invadan.

\- Estamos tratando de evitar una guerra – dijo el director molesto.

\- En mi experiencia – dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando de la mano a su esposo – cada vez que el hombre inventa cosas para evitar una guerra, crea un monstruo que genera más destrucción que la misma guerra que quiso evitar – abrazó a Tony – ¿y le digo algo? No nos interesa, podemos proteger al mundo de otras formas sin intentar destruirlo de paso – y lo sacó de la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Steve?

\- Nada – aunque sus ojos le decía lo contrario y Tony entendió que no era el lugar para hablar de ello – creo que deberíamos ir de compras, hay algo que me gustaría celebrar con ustedes – lo sacó del edificio – por los recuerdos de Sven, es el cumpleaños de Loki – le dijo al oído – Thor se volverá loco.

\- Bueno, hagamos fiesta – dijo y se subieron al lujoso Ferrari de Tony.

…

Las fiestas eran lo que más le gustaba a Thor, después de las batallas, claro estaba, así que se había embarcado en eso de hacer una fiesta descomunal para su pareja, al que Tony había sacado del edificio al llevarlo con un diseñador de alta costura, con lo que quedaron sólo el rubio dios y Bruce en el edificio organizando todo, dado que SHIELD había llamado a su base de operaciones a Clint, Natasha y Steve, quien no parecía muy contento de ir.

\- A Loki le gustan mucho las frutas, en especial las manzanas y las piñas confitadas – hizo un gesto – sí, ya sé que es mucha azúcar, pero es su cumpleaños, y me gustaría verlo sonreír y reír feliz.

\- Creo que hay maneras de satisfacer a tu hermano sin que caigamos en un exceso de azúcar – dijo Bruce – a ellos puede no dañarles, es más, las señales de JARVIS dicen que los gemelos les bajan, tanto a Steve como a Loki, los niveles de azúcar, y ello es bastante más riesgoso que un alza de la misma.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Habrá de esas frutas?

\- Solo habrá que evitar que Clint las consuma en demasía, sabrá dios que hace con su hiperactividad si consume tanta azúcar – se rio.

Un sonido de alerta los hizo voltear la mirada hacia las pantallas que se encendieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa, JARVIS? – dijo Bruce preocupado.

\- El comandante Fury ha sido atacado por soldados desconocidos, han entrado en combate dos grupos de defensa, en comando del capitán está formado por los agentes Romanov y Barton, pero han sido atacados por la espalda.

\- Debemos ir a ayudarlos – dijo Thor decidido.

\- El jefe y el señor Loki ya están allí – les dijo – pero van a necesitar asistencia médica, al parecer el comandante Fury está herido de gravedad.

\- Bien, Thor, hagámonos cargo de eso.

\- Bonito cumpleaños para mi Loki – dijo el rubio molesto.

…

Steve estaba conmocionado, pero trato de mantenerse lo más ecuánime posible mientras trasladaban al comandante, en secreto, a la torre de los Vengadores. ¡Bucky estaba vivo! Pero su mente estaba bloqueada, manejada por HYDRA, ni siquiera lo había reconocido ¿Qué le habían hecho en todos estos años?

\- Venga, tenemos que evitar que descubran que Fury está vivo – dijo Tony.

\- Steve también está herido – dijo Natasha mirando el brazo sangrante del rubio – nos atacaron nuestros propios agentes.

\- HYDRA tiene infestada a SHIELD – le dijo Steve mientras Clint le limpiaba la herida en el brazo – he detectado a muchos, pero también hay leales allí, pero debemos averiguar qué es lo que pretenden, sé que tiene que ver con esa tecnología que pretendían que Tony mejorara, pero no pude llegar más allá.

\- Yo encontré algo, creo que es el motivo por el que quisieron matar a Fury – dijo Natasha mostrando un dispositivo USB.

\- Vaya manera de arruinar los planes – dijo Thor fastidiado – y tengo hambre.

\- Vamos a tener que comernos todo sin fiesta – se quejó Clint.

\- ¿Fiesta? – dijo Natasha – ustedes me ocultan algo.

\- En un día como hoy, en el año 1050, Odín y yo descubrimos, en el templo de Ultrich, un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta de suaves pieles, un sacrificio para los dioses del hielo – dijo Steve – si era hermoso, parecía una foquita.

\- ¡Steve! – chilló Loki.

\- ¡Queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños por todo lo alto! – dijo Thor.

\- Bueno, aún podemos hacerlo en la terraza superior – dijo Tony.

\- Y después le patearemos el culo a esos de HYDRA – siguió Thor.

\- ¡Te voy a lavar la boca con lejía, rayito de sol! – le recriminó Steve persiguiéndole hacia las cocinas.

Y todos se rieron por el apodo que erizaba al rubio de pelo largo.

…

Fury estaba en medio de la fiesta mirando asombrado a los Vengadores que comían frutas como niños pequeños en una fiesta de infantes.

\- Es el cumpleaños de Loki, después de todo – le dijo Steve ofreciéndole un sándwich de jamón y queso a modo de disculpa – es de las pocas cosas que le gusta comer en la Tierra, así que Thor se encargó de darle en el gusto.

\- Para ser su hermano, lo consiente demasiado.

\- Loki no es hermano de Thor, aunque los criaron juntos – le dijo Steve – es su consorte, una concesión de Odín para su hijo, un tanto falto de juicio.

\- Ya se me hacía extraña tanta devoción del uno hacia el otro – dijo sin sorprenderse demasiado – los dioses son bastante raros.

\- Es hora del juego – dijo Thor – mamá gallina va a elegir al primer “voluntario”.

\- Te las vas a ver feas conmigo, rayito de sol – le replicó Steve – el primer cazador va a ser… - los miró divertido – Clint, eres el cazador; Tony, eres el armero, Thor, Loki y Natasha son las presas, y Bruce será la bruja – se rio al ver sus caras – Nick es el guardián y yo seré el señor del tiempo.

\- ¿Me estás incluyendo en un juego para críos, Rogers?

\- Estás en la torre de los Vengadores, así que igual juegas – le dijo riendo – y está prohibido usar ayuda de JARVIS, sólo sus propias fuerzas y habilidades están permitidas – les dijo mirando a Tony – ah, y Loki, tampoco puedes usar tu magia, tendrían una ventaja desproporcionada con el cazador.

\- Pero, mamá gallina, es mi mayor fortaleza – se quejó provocando risas.

\- Mi querida foquita, eres el rey de los tramposos, así que ni lo intentes.

Se dispersaron por la terraza riendo y Nick miró a la extraña familia de los Vengadores, eran como críos festejando un cumpleaños ¿estaba bien que dejara en manos de este grupo tan extraño y disfuncional el bien de toda la humanidad?

\- ¡Te atrapé, Thor! – chilló Clint obligando al rubio a sentarse junto a la mesa al lado del moreno – voy por otro.

\- Je, estos si son tontos – dijo el rubio cogiendo un sándwich de la mesa – yo como mientras ellos corren por todos lados.

Y Fury debió darle la razón, ellos no querían perder en el juego, pero el dios había sido más astuto, así se quedaba a comer a destajo mientras molestaba a los demás que seguían corriendo y saltando como conejos por todos lados.

\- Rayito de sol, no comas en demasía – le dijo Steve arrebatándole un sándwich de las manos – te vas a poner gordo y feo – le palmeó la cabeza y por los pelos evitó que Tony lo atrapara.

\- ¡Cuidado, que quien atrape al señor del tiempo, gana el juego! – les recordó Thor.

\- Y si sabes eso ¿por qué no lo atrapaste?

\- Oh, yo estoy fuera del juego porque me cazaron – se encogió de hombros.

\- Dudo de la cordura de cualquiera de ustedes – dijo Fury tomando por la cintura a Loki, que terminó sentado en el regazo de Thor – están destruyendo a SHIELD desde dentro, y helos aquí, jugando como críos.

\- ¿Vale la pena amargarse? – dijo Loki tomando una fruta de la mesa – ya mañana nos haremos cargo de desmantelarlos, ahora lo pasaremos bien.

\- Han caído dos, por ahora hay empate – dijo Steve riendo al saltar por arriba de las sillas de la terraza evitando a Tony una vez más.

\- Ah, no, terminamos ahora con este juego – dijo Fury y Steve lo esquivó a duras penas – has usado magia.

\- Ups, estoy descalificado – se rio sentándose junto a Thor.

\- No puede ser, se acabó el juego por un tramposo – se quejó Clint – oye, ¡se comieron todo! Por eso te dejaste atrapar tan fácil ¡tramposo! – lo recriminó – eres un glotón sin remedio.

Tony abrazó a Clint y movió la cabeza.

\- Calma, hay mucho más ¿acaso crees que no sé cuánto come nuestro rayito de sol? – dijo burlón haciendo que el dios se atragantara con el apodo.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – chilló y un rayo rompió el cielo…

…

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El saber quién era no hacía más fácil aceptarlo ni eliminaba los celos que sentía, en especial porque su otra mitad iba y venía entre los dos seres que habitaban dentro de él.

Ocultar a Nick Fury podría haber sido más fácil si Alexander Pierce no fuera un idiota entrometido que se aliaba con el general Ross para importunar a Tony, había intentado presionar las lealtades de los dos agentes de SHIELD dentro de los Vengadores, y eso Steve lo tenía claro, así que decidió darle una salida a Clint aduciendo que el arquero había tenido una crisis de estrés que había afectado su campo auditivo y por lo mismo lo enviaba a un lugar seguro del que no podía dar información o perdería su valor como lugar seguro.

Clint había estado agradecido que se tragaran la farsa y por lo mismo se llevaba a Loki – al parecer en SHIELD no sabían de su presencia en la Tierra – para mantener sólida la charada. Del mismo modo agradecía a Steve la oportunidad de descansar unos días con su familia.

\- Ellos también son mis polluelos – le recordó Steve – descansa y cuídate.

\- Y tú deja de preocuparte por todos, recuerda a los gemelos – le dijo subiendo al Queenjet – y dile a Tony que se deje de planear el futuro de los niños con tanta anticipación, que no los mande al MIT antes de nacer.

\- Los gemelos serán genios como su padre – le respondió Tony por el intercomunicador central – tu cuida los gemelos recargables.

\- Oye, que mis gemelos no son baterías de juguete – le reclamó Loki.

\- Ag, pero bien que usas al padre para recargar tu celular – le replico.

\- Es energía limpia y autosustentable, Stark, y es mi esposo, seguro que si supieras cómo tú también usas al tuyo con los mismos fines ¿o me equivoco?

\- Ya, váyanse antes que SHIELD llegue por estos lados – ordenó Steve viendo la extrañeza en los ojos de Fury – pásenlo bien.

El rubio se volvió hacia su jefe y entraron en el edificio.

\- Hemos formado una familia bastante extraña, pero unida – le dijo Steve pensativo – pero tengo que alejar a algunos de los niños del campo de mira de esos dos – señaló la pantalla que revisaba Bruce – siento que se nos escapa algo desde que Loki usó sus hechizos.

\- Necesitamos un poco más de información, pero este tipo – le dijo Bruce señalando un hombre en la pantalla – tiene muchos contactos con el bajo mundo, además de muchas cosas que parecen conectarlo con Abdías Stane y los 10 anillos, pero nada concreto que podamos probar.

\- ¿Los 10 anillos? – repitió Steve.

\- El grupo de terroristas afganos que me secuestró y me obligó a construir a Ironman – le dijo Tony entrando en la sala – pero ello hace entendible cómo muchos de los prototipos de mi empresa terminaron en el mercado negro antes de su facturación, siquiera.

\- Y Pierce quiere desarrollar un proyecto llamado INSIGHT desde SHIELD, pero no hay información respecto de qué se trata – prosiguió Bruce – pero no ha de ser algo bueno si tiene al general Ross, al senador Stern y a sus amigos interesados.

\- Señores, los agentes Hill y Coulson anuncian su llegada – interrumpió JARVIS.

\- ¿Vienen acompañados? – dijo Steve extrañado por el hecho, no era algo que hicieran normalmente.

\- Si, son los agentes Rumlow y Sitwell – informó – parece que no vienen con buenas intenciones, piden que la Srta. Romanoff se presente.

\- Diles que Natasha no se encuentra aquí, y llévalos al piso 15 – dijo Steve y se volvió hacia Nick – es mejor que no sepan de Bruce ni de su presencia aquí, sólo espero que Thor siga dormido hasta que ellos se vayan.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de evitar que se aparezca por allá – le dijo Bruce y él asintió acompañando a Tony al ascensor.

.

Steve miró a los agentes en silencio luego de sentarse junto a Tony en un sofá invitando a los otros a imitarlos.

\- Ustedes dirán para qué nos necesitan – dijo el rubio pasando la mano por el respaldo del asiento, tocando la espalda de Tony para controlarlo.

\- El Director Fury está desaparecido y el jefe Pierce me ha nombrado directora – le dijo María Hill – y quiere que todos los agentes de SHIELD se presenten en el Triskelion a la brevedad.

\- Yo no soy agente de SHIELD – le recordó Steve – soy un Vengador que trabaja con SHIELD, hay una diferencia.

\- Y también quiere que el Sr. Stark lo acompañe – dijo Rumlow.

Tony sintió como Steve lo jalaba por el cabello de la nuca y estuvo tentado a reclamarle, pero también notaba algo raro flotando en el aire ¿magia?

\- Lo siento, pero ni mi esposo ni yo iremos a ninguna parte sin que se nos diga para qué se nos requiere.

\- Los Vengadores son una iniciativa de SHIELD – le dijo Sitwell.

\- Cuyos gastos cubre Industrias Stark – le replicó Tony – y yo no digo que sean míos, aunque yo tengo más derecho, teniendo en cuenta que yo mismo y mi esposo formamos parte de ellos.

Rumlow le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Tony no se amilanó.

\- Te crees la gran cosa porque naciste con la cuchara de plata…

\- No te atrevas a amenazar a mi esposo – le dijo Steve y los cinco vieron el destello rojo en los ojos del rubio – y puedes decirle a Pierce que si quiere al Capitán América de su parte, le dé razones para estarlo.

Tony puso la mano en la rodilla de su esposo tratando de calmarlo, si Sven salía a la superficie tendrían un verdadero problema en ciernes.

\- Sinceramente, Capitán… - empezó Sitwell.

\- Agente, dentro de MI torre no hay más autoridad que la de los Vengadores – le dijo Tony evitando que Steve respondiera – usted solo transmita lo que mi esposo ha dicho y veremos su petición.

Coulson y Hill se miraron y se pusieron de pie.

\- El agente Coulson traerá su respuesta – dijo la mujer y se dirigieron al ascensor, no sin que los otros agentes le lanzaran una mirada envenenada a los esposos.

\- Jarvis, vigílalos mientras salen – pidió Tony mirando el ascensor antes de volverse hacia su esposo – Steve, por favor, trata de no mostrar a Sven ¿quieres? No quiero tener que explicar cómo es que tienes los poderes que tienes o por qué cambias de apariencia cuando te enojas, podría ser peor que dejar salir a Hulk – lo besó – volvamos arriba.

\- Sr., al Capitán Rogers le ha bajado el azúcar ostensiblemente – dijo la IA.

\- Bien, iremos primero a la cocina por un batido – dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Steve hizo un gesto de asco, ya odiaba los famosos batidos.

.

Fury miraba a los esposos esperando una explicación que no parecían estar muy dispuestos a dar, pero cuando Natasha y Thor exigieron saber qué los había retenido en sus habitaciones, Steve se sintió obligado a ceder.

\- Sitwell y Rumlow son agentes de HYDRA – dijo el rubio secamente – uno por creer en sus principios y el otro por ambición de poder.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – lo miró Fury intrigado.

\- Fury, esto es señal de confianza – le dijo Tony – Steve es, realmente, hermano biológico de Thor, o al menos lo fue en otra vida – dijo al verlo más extrañado – hace unos mil años quedó atrapado en el hielo y nació de nuevo en el cuerpo de Steve, pero sus memorias estaban borradas. Al parecer los experimentos de Ross iniciaron el despertar de sus recuerdos e instintos…

\- Y cuando lo llevamos a Asgard, ellos regresaron por completo con muchos de sus poderes – terminó Thor – compartimos muchas características, pero él, a diferencia mía, puede usar la magia a su antojo.

\- Tú también puedes usarla, hermano.

\- Me da flojera – admitió – un rayo es más certero, la magia necesita mucha concentración y recordar encantamientos y hechizos.

\- Luego de aprender a manejarlos se hacen automáticos – levantó su palma derecha y pasó la izquierda sobre ella – ¿ves? – le mostró una miniatura de Thor en una delicada pieza de cristal – es fácil.

\- Claro, porque lo practicaste por siglos ¿no?

\- Thor tiene su punto – intervino Tony – ahora, dime ¿qué más leíste cuando usaste tu magia allá abajo?

\- Ellos quieren que los ayudemos a reparar algo, a mejorar el proyecto INSIGHT, aunque ellos desconocen todo el alcance y el poder que tienen esas armas – miró a Fury – ellos te siguen buscando, creen que hubo una fuga de información en una de las misiones a las que enviaste a Black Widow, y a ella también la tienen de sospechosa, lo mismo que a Clint, sólo que contra él no tienen nada en concreto y no lo creen problema, ya que está fuera por el momento.

\- El proyecto del que hablan es un grupo de satélites, creo que tres – dijo Fury – con el cual pretenden vigilar a cualquiera que pueda representar una amenaza para quien sea que esté a cargo del proyecto.

\- O sea, vamos a ser los primeros en la lista – dijo Bruce molesto – porque, aunque estuviéramos de su parte, si en ello está HYDRA, seremos amenaza para su afán de querer dominar el mundo entero.

\- E HYDRA aún tiene en sus filas al soldado de invierno – intervino Natasha.

\- No pude sacarles mucho al respecto, no estaba entre sus pensamientos o planes cercanos – dijo Steve – Loki sería más apropiado para leerlos, pero no podemos arriesgarlo ni a él ni a sus pequeñas chispitas.

\- Ni quiero arriesgar a las mías – dijo Tony comenzando a pasearse por la sala.

\- Espera, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

\- Loki y Steve están embarazados – dijo Thor y recibió una mirada asesina de parte de todos – ¿Qué? Yo confió en el hombre de la furia.

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? Entiendo que Loki es un ser de otro mundo y por ende con poderes extraños, pero ¿el cap? A Coulson le dará un ataque.

\- Bueno, Sven, la vida anterior de Steve, tenía esa capacidad, era un andrógeno masculino, y cuando lo recuperamos, se recuperaron todos sus poderes y conocimientos de las vidas pasados – explicó Thor – y creo que rompió el sello que le puso el consejo de Asgard.

\- ¿Y eso significa? – dijo Bruce curioso.

\- Sven tenía casi los mismos poderes de un celestial – dijo Steve – un poder inconmensurable que no tenía la capacidad de controlar una vez que lo desataba.

\- ¿Qué es un celestial? – dijo Tony preocupado.

\- Los celestiales son entidades todopoderosas capaces de cambiar cualquier cosa – le dijo Thor – desaparecieron hace muchos siglos, creo que alrededor del tiempo en que fue creado este universo, lo que hay son solo leyendas – se quedó pensativo – eran siete, cada uno tenía una capacidad específica para alterar algo, pero ellos no podían ir contra el señor del amanecer, quien se cree que los puso a dormir eternamente luego de crear los nueve reinos y morir.

\- ¿No es Sven el señor del amanecer? – dijo Tony.

\- Si, supongo que por eso no hay más información en Asgard – dijo Thor – padre quiso evitar que encontraran su rastro o el del treaser acto, por eso borró todo sobre él en casa, pero tal vez haya información en alguno de los otros reinos, los otros príncipes parecía conocerlo del pasado – miró a sus amigos – debemos ir allá a buscar la información.

\- Nos quedaremos los indispensables para sacar a HYDRA de SHIELD – dijo Steve – Tony, tú y Bruce acompañarán a Thor, Nat y yo nos haremos cargo aquí de investigar las cosas. No, no pondré en riesgo mi embarazo – dijo al ver que los científicos iban a protestar – si vemos que es muy riesgoso, le pediré ayuda a Heimdall ¿les parece?

\- Ten cuidado, Steve, me preocupa más que Sven salga a la superficie que lo que sea que signifique el que HYDRA esté de regreso dentro de SHIELD.

.

Bastantes problemas estaba teniendo en la búsqueda de información, cuando un nuevo atentado contra los Vengadores se dio, resultando herido Steve y Natasha, quedando roto el contacto con Nick Fury, el que María Hill declaró que había sido asesinado por el soldado de invierno, un hombre castaño con un brazo de metal y una estrella roja en su hombro.

\- Es muy fuerte – dijo Natasha a Steve luego que los agentes de SHIELD se retiraran – por lo mismo es peligroso, es un agente de HYDRA, ya lo viste en acción, si no hubiese sido por tu escudo…

\- Lo sé, pero no pude entrar en su mente con mi magia – movió la cabeza mientras la usaba para sanar sus heridas – es un hombre torturado, es todo lo que sé – miró a la pelirroja – no le vayas a decir a Tony.

\- Se pondría histérico – asintió ella.

\- Las voces que escuché en su cabeza – la miró – decían: “Вы должны уничтожить, убить, уничтожить врага, разбить свою руку и свой ботинок Капитану Америке и тому, кто мешает”, eso es ruso ¿verdad?

\- Dice: “debes destruir, matar, aniquilar al enemigo, aplastar con tu brazo y tu bota al Capitán América y a cualquiera que se ponga en el camino” – le tradujo.

\- Entonces, el hombre que nos ayudó a escapar también está en peligro – se puso de pie totalmente curado – debemos buscarlo antes que Rumlow y los STRIKERS lo encuentren.

\- Steve, debemos movernos rápido, lo que sea que esté pasando, detenerlo no es bueno – le dijo Natasha – sigamos nuestro trabajo, y deja de exponerte, tus chispitas se podrían resentir.

\- Lo sé, puede que Sven se salga de sus cabales otra vez y destruya este mundo en un arranque de ira – le dijo divertido – vamos.

.

Al final habían conseguido encontrar al hombre que los había ayudado, Sam Wilson, quien era un aviador de rescate que trabajaba ayudando a los veteranos con sus traumas, él los había ayudado a salir a salvo de la destrucción de la base donde fue creado como el súper soldado.

\- HYDRA ya se había infiltrado en SHIELD desde sus comienzos – se paseó Steve preocupado – ¿Cómo lo hicieron sin que Peggy o Howard se dieran cuenta? – Miró hacia afuera – alguien con poder estaba protegiendo a los Nazis en Estados Unidos, alguien muy ambicioso.

\- Quizá alguien cercano a uno de ellos – dijo Sam – así pudieron moverse sin que ninguno se percatara de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue muy tarde…

\- La muerte de los padres de Tony – dijo Steve – él me dijo que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico ¿y si en verdad no fue tan “accidental” como Stane le dijo? – Miró a Natasha – dices que el soldado de invierno ha aparecido y desaparecido a intervalos durante los últimos 50 años, no es posible que el hombre se mantenga en las mismas condiciones a no ser…

\- A no ser que sea congelado cada cierto tiempo, por lo mismo jamás se le vuelve a localizar hasta el siguiente asesinato – dijo ella.

\- A ver si entiendo – dijo Sam – suponen que el soldado de invierno es un súper soldado al que luego de usar, lo congelan para la siguiente misión ¿no?

\- Sam, está siendo controlado, por mucho que una persona sea de ideas fijas, la mente divaga, busca otros rumbos en busca de escape o soluciones – le dijo Steve – ese hombre repite las mismas palabras como un mantra, no hay nada más en su cabeza.

Caminaron hacia una camioneta y Steve los detuvo.

\- Deben irse, hay soldados de asalto de SHIELD rodeándonos – les dijo Steve en voz baja – dejaré que me arresten, el pirata los está esperando en la lápida conmemorativa de mi casa.

Natasha lo miró preocupada, pero asintió siendo seguida por Sam, alejándose lo más rápido que podían entre los vehículos estacionados hacia los callejones laterales mientras Steve era detenido por Rumlow y sus hombres.

\- Estás bajo arresto por obstrucción a las investigaciones de SHIELD – le dijo el hombre complacido golpeando su pierna y haciéndolo caer de rodillas – así me gusta, dobla tu orgullo.

Steve no se dignó ni a mirarlo, si lo hacía de seguro vería que no estaba ni por nada humillado, era simplemente una manera de ganar tiempo para Sam y Natasha.

.

De la caída del triskelion y la batalla contra el proyecto INSIGHT Steve no quería ni acordarse, menos de su pelea con Bucky, mucho le había costado contener a Sven que insistía en tratar de ir por su hijo perdido descuidando a los gemelos, tanto así que había caído al río perdiendo la conciencia por culpa suya.

\- Menos mal que no te pasó nada – dijo Natasha – no sabría cómo explicarle a Tony si algo te pasara a ti o a las chispitas.

\- Bucky está allí, Sven pudo liberarlo un poco del control de HYDRA.

\- Entiendo que quieras salvarlo, es tu hijo después de todo, pero debes de pensar en los que llevas dentro ¿te imaginas que los pierdes? ¿Cómo le sentaría eso a Tony? No creo que muy bien, teniendo en cuenta sus problemas de autoestima y su actitud autodestructiva ¿acaso, además de perder a tus hijos te quieres quedar viudo? – le recriminó.

\- Pero no puedo abandonar a Bucky – le dijo apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Y pretendes abandonar a Tony o a tus otros hijos por salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado? – le dijo furiosa – no seas tan…

\- Epa, epa – dijo Sam sin entender nada – ¿Acaso el soldado de Invierno es Bucky Barnes? – Steve asintió – pero se supone que él murió al caerse de un tren antes de la desaparición del Capitán América.

\- Quedé congelado en el hielo – le dijo Steve.

\- Sí, me lo dijiste, pero dices que Bucky es tu hijo, pero el tipo es un año mayor que tú, eso lo hace imposible ¿no? Además, estás esperando otros hijos, que supongo son de Tony Stark. Entonces ¿Quiénes son esos otros hijos que dejarías atrás si vas tras Barnes?

\- El resto de los Vengadores – dijo Natasha – y me he comunicado con Clint, viene con Loki de regreso, te llevaremos a la torre tan pronto te den el alta.

\- Tony se enfadará muchísimo – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Si no estuvieras en estado y fueras mi madre, te juro que te meto una paliza de las más sonadas de tu vida – le dijo ella aún molesta.

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Sam.

Steve lo miró y procedió a explicarle su relación con el resto de los vengadores y a contarle lo poco que sabía de Sven.

\- Y cada vez que hemos visto que Sven toma el control, es más destructivo que antes – suspiró Natasha – hemos puesto en prisión a Pierce y a Stern, pero Ross se nos ha escapado otra vez, es como para patearlo.

\- Pero ha quedado bastante maltrecho, en especial porque dejé filtrar a la prensa que el grupo al que estaban apoyando eran pro nazis – dijo Steve – espero que eso sirva de algo.

\- Hay una campaña al respecto – dijo Sam pensativo – creo que podemos generar más incentivos a ella haciendo notar que en las esferas del gobierno están involucrado en algo que tiene chapa de ser completamente malo.

.

Bruce y Tony se habían dado un festín con la tecnología que Vanaheim tenía, y el que le dieran acceso a ella, por ser parientes de Thor había sido como tocar el cielo para ambos, pero lo que más les había gustado había sido el poder investigar la soberbia biblioteca que este mundo guardaba.

\- Debemos digitalizar todo – dijo Tony – pero es demasiado, mis sistemas computacionales no son adecuados para semejante trabajo – se quejó.

\- Puedo crear un hechizo para transferir la información a sus sistemas de tal forma que toda esta información sea reproducible para ustedes en formas más primitivas y menos complicadas – le dijo la princesa Karmilla, guardiana de la biblioteca – pero si me dicen que es lo que buscan, podría facilitarles un poco el trabajo.

\- Es información sobre los celestiales – dijo Bruce.

\- Claro, hay secciones completas – los guió hacia una enorme sala y observó que Thor permanecía en silencio – cariño, los libros no muerden – dijo burlona.

\- A no ser que Loki los haya hechizado – le replicó – algo que sí me ha pasado en este lugar en varias ocasiones.

\- Pero hace mucho que mi amado Loki no viene por aquí – suspiró ella.

\- Ni va a venir – replicó Thor mirándola molesto – o al menos no sólo.

\- Tú te aburres a morir con los libros, cuñado.

\- Loki no se va a casar contigo – le dijo él fastidiado.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes impedirlo? Yo conseguiré que me ame.

\- Por favor – dijo Bruce cansado – princesa, ¿nos podría ayudar con esto en vez de ponerse a discutir con el futuro señor de Asgard?

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella y procedió a enseñarle a Bruce el funcionamiento de las máquinas para buscar información.

\- Thor, guárdate tus celos hasta que haya obtenido lo que queremos – le dijo Tony – si le dices de aquello nunca encontraremos lo que necesitamos ¿Acaso no dijiste que esta era la más nutrida biblioteca de los nueve reinos?

\- Si, pero no esperaba que el rey nos diera a esta loca por guía.

\- ¿No hay algo en que puedas entretenerte y que te saque de su vista mientras estamos aquí? – miró a Bruce que permanecía atento a las enseñanzas de la hechicera – no queremos tener a Hulk por estos lados.

\- De acuerdo, iré a visitar la academia de guerra – aceptó – después de todo el rey siempre quiere que pruebe sus dispositivos de guerra – le hizo un gesto a Bruce – nos vemos en la cena – se despidió y salió de la biblioteca.

Tony suspiró y se concentró en asimilar los conocimientos que tendría que ingresar a su inteligencia artificial portátil.

\- Thor es un hermano muy celoso, un fastidio – dijo la princesa luego que Tony y Bruce consiguieran transformar un hechizo en un complicado pero preciso algoritmo que comenzó a absorber conocimiento de todos los libros presentes – pero de todas maneras Loki será mío.

\- Princesa – dijo Bruce – quizá no deba decírselo a Thor, tendrá un enemigo.

\- Si, Loki siempre ha parecido adorar a su hermano, pero se está volviendo un obstáculo que hay que sacar del medio – le dijo ella molesta.

\- No creo que sea bueno ponerlo en la posición de elegir entre su hermano o usted – le dijo Bruce mirando a Tony que trataba de no reírse – podría ser que la elección no sea la que esperamos.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – dijo frunciendo las cejas.

\- Bueno, debemos poner en la balanza muchas cosas – dijo Tony – entre ellas que, si separa a Loki de Thor, este sufrirá y ello hará sufrir a Asgard, porque todos lo aman, cosa que al primero no le va a gustar. Luego está el tema que el rey Odín esté de acuerdo en hacer sufrir a sus hijos, algo que Lady Friga tampoco permitiría ¿a qué ganarse la enemistad de la realeza de Asgard sólo por el capricho de tener a Loki?

\- Para mí no es un capricho, él es el hechicero más poderoso…

\- ¿Lo quiere por sí mismo o por el poder que este tiene? – le dijo Bruce molesto.

\- Bueno, él es hermoso, es cierto, pero lo que más destaca es su magia…

\- Entonces, no quieres a Loki, sino lo que él representa – dijo otra mujer desde la puerta de la sala de los celestiales, era la hermana menor de la princesa – y sabes que piensa Odín al respecto.

\- Katarina – le dijo molesta – ¿a qué has venido?

\- Padre está probando la nueva tecnología en Thor – ella se irguió y se ruborizó – se ve tan guapo por la nueva armadura, me hubiese encantado tenerlo por esposo, tanto poder, tanta belleza, tanto encanto, tanto sexapil – suspiró – lástima que ya le echaron el lazo. ¿Asgard aceptará la poligamia?

\- Serías sólo una segunda esposa o concubina – dijo su hermana.

\- ¿Y qué? Por disfrutar una noche en sus brazos…

\- No creo que su esposo lo deje, es más bien del tipo posesivo, creo que peor que Thor – dijo Bruce recordando los arranques de celos de Loki que habían causado problemas en el pasado – no es de los que comparten, aún si estuviera permitido en Asgard.

\- Lástima – dijo ella recobrando el aplomo – es hora de cenar, por eso vine.

.

Tony tocó la armadura de Thor notando lo extraño del material, parecía tela pero no lo era, tampoco era cuero o metal, y sin embargo se movía con docilidad sobre los músculos de su portador.

\- Es bastante liviano – admitió Thor – pero me hace sentir extraño, es como si fuera una segunda piel, me hace sentir desnudo.

\- Oh, pero se puede usar con otras ropas encima – dijo el rey divertido – esta tecnología es para evitar heridas de gravedad durante batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, heridas del tipo penetrantes, por eso tan apegadas a la piel, solo que aún no consigo el polímero adecuado para reproducirlo para mis tropas – le mostró a Tony la fórmula y vio que sus ojos brillaban – no me digas…

\- ¿Qué yo tengo el polímero? – dijo este sonriendo – no se lo digo, entonces.

\- Thor ¿dijiste que venían de Midgard? – le dijo asombrado y este asintió – hemos menospreciado demasiado a ese reino.

\- Tony es el esposo de mi hermano Sven – se encogió de hombros – los invitamos a su boda y ustedes no fueron.

\- Si, pero hemos estado teniendo problemas con piratas espaciales en algunas zonas del reino, no podía dejar indefenso mi reino.

\- No te lo estoy reclamando – le dijo Thor – solo que no se nos avisara del problema, sabes que Asgard siempre cuida de sus aliados.

\- Pensamos que era mejor que disfrutaran del regreso de su príncipe y su matrimonio que incomodarlos con un problema que era tan pequeño y que confiábamos poder resolver por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué fue?

\- Al parecer se trataría de una flota de elfos oscuros, o al menos eso dicen ellos que son – suspiró – evitamos que entraran en el reino, pero desaparecieron.

\- Informaré a Padre cuando regresemos a Asgard, sean o no elfos oscuros, podrían darnos más de un problema a todos los reinos.

Bruce y Tony se miraron, al parecer su querido ricitos de oro solo actuaba como niño cuando no tenía sobre sí el peso de ser el príncipe de Asgard.

.

Loki miraba a Steve bastante molesto, ¡Si casi lo habían matado, por las barbas de Odín! Y más encima seguía insistiendo que debían encontrar al tal Bucky, que sólo era un alma torturada y que necesitaba su ayuda. Pero él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a tratar de rescatar un idiota, por muy su hijo que fuera.

\- Esto es idiota, Steve – le dijo sentándose frente a él en la cocina – sé que sientes que puedes rescatarlo, y seguramente podría ser así, pero no puedes poner en riesgo tu embarazo ¿acaso olvidas lo que paso con Steel?

\- Steel me atacó para matarme – le dijo molesto.

\- ¿Acaso el soldado de invierno no tenía las mismas intenciones?

\- A él se lo estaba ordenando HYDRA, no es algo que controle…

\- ¿Y al otro no lo controlaban con drogas los druidas?

Steve parpadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, nunca pensó en eso.

\- Tal vez él nunca quiso tu muerte o la de tus hijos, por eso tuvieron descendencia – le dijo Loki – no podía controlar lo que sentía, se dejó dominar y bebió de esa droga maldita para ser digno de ti, de cuidarte, tu padre era un hombre poderoso y él quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero nadie le habló nunca de los efectos secundarios, de que perdería la voluntad o la libertad de decidir.

\- ¿Dices que se convirtió en berserker por amor a mí?

\- No, los druidas se aprovecharon de ese amor para convertirlo en ello – suspiró – vi a muchos hechiceros volverse brujos robando la voluntad de aquellos a los que supuestamente querían ayudar, pero lo que en verdad querían era tener poder.

\- Y mi querido Steel fue sólo una víctima…

\- Yo no lo podría así, he investigado un poco esa droga – suspiró – sus efectos varían según la voluntad de la persona a la que se la suministran, generalmente se necesita más de dos dosis antes de perder la voluntad por completo. Quizá la droga tuvo en él el efecto buscado, hacerse más fuerte y decidido, pero tan pronto pasaron sus efectos se sintió empequeñecido y no lo soportó, cayendo en el uso continuo de ella y esto lo llevó a convertirse en un monstruo en vez del héroe que deseaba ser a tu ojos.

\- Es decir, que era poco más que un drogadicto sin voluntad.

\- Si, así que debes dejar de torturarte por el pasado, no puedes salvar al que no quiere ser salvado – lo golpeó en la frente – lo que nos lleva de regreso a tu torturado hijo, puedes haberlo sacado del control de HYDRA, pero eso no evita que sus propios remordimientos lo tengan atrapado, sino ¿Por qué te salvó?

\- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

\- Que necesita espacio, calmar sus propios demonios interiores, el mismo te buscará cuando sienta que puede volver a mirarte a la cara sin temor o vergüenza, quizás hasta que se perdone a si mismo.

\- Bueno, ha matado a mucha gente a lo largo de los años, quizás tiene recuerdo de lo que pasó en ese tiempo y se siente culpable…

\- Es lo que te digo, no se siente digno de ser querido por el maravilloso Capitán América – le dijo Loki – sé lo que te digo, me costó aceptar el amor de Thor. Con todo lo que había hecho, con todo lo que lo había herido ¿Cómo podía amarme?

Steve sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las del moreno.

\- Thor podrá ser muchas cosas, pero jamás podrá odiarte, te amará por lo que eres, no por cómo resulten tus planes, nunca pretenderá que seas otra cosa, porque te ama más allá de su propia razón, y debes aceptarlo.

\- Thor es demasiado bueno, incluso para su propio bien.

\- Ese es nuestro rayito de sol – sonrió divertido.

Loki sonrió también, recordando lo fastidiado que se ponía el rubio cuando alguien le decía así, era divertido de ver.

\- Bien, es hora de saber que fue de nuestros viajeros – dijo y se concentró – Heimdall ¿alguna noticia de Thor y de nuestros “hermanos de ciencia”?

\- Están en estos momentos con su majestad – le dijo el moreno – han dicho que regresarán mañana a Midgard, sólo recogerán algunas cosas en el palacio y descansarán un poco antes de volver.

\- Gracias, diles que los echamos de menos.

\- Oh, el príncipe Thor quería regresar de inmediato, pero el príncipe Tony dijo que debía hacer una investigación primero con Lady Friga y por ello no regresaran – le dijo – parecía molesto por el retraso.

\- Si ves a Tony, dile que espero que tenga un buen motivo para poner la ciencia por encima de su esposo – le dijo Steve divertido.

\- Hazle creer que Steve está molesto ¿quieres?

\- Como quiera, alteza – dijo divertido.

.

Amanecía y Steve estaba en la cocina, indeciso en qué prepararse para el desayuno cuando escuchó el trueno característico que precedía a Thor en su llegada. Fue hacia el ascensor cuando un fuerte calambre le dio en la parte baja del vientre, tanto que no pudo evitar doblarse y gritar, lo que hizo que Clint y Natasha se pusieran en alerta inmediata por ser los más cercanos.

Loki, preocupado, también corrió hacia la cocina levantando los protocolos de salud de JARVIS, temiendo lo peor para sus sobrinos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Bruce preocupado al entrar en el comedor y escuchar los gemidos del rubio.

\- El capitán está sufriendo horribles dolores en el bajo vientre – le dijo JARVIS.

\- ¿Les pasa algo a mis chispitas? – dijo Tony poniendo la mano sobre el vientre del rubio que no podía abrir la boca del dolor – Steve – lo apoyó contra su pecho.

\- Debemos llevarlo al ala de enfermería – dijo Bruce preocupado.

\- Thor, deberás cargarlo con cuidado – le dijo Tony al ver que este se acercaba – recuerda que tu hermano está embarazado y no te lo puedes echar al hombro.

\- Ya sé, ya sé, pero está dando fuertes descargas – le dijo – necesito algo con lo que hacer tierra o que lo descargue o romperemos unos cuantos fusibles por el camino – advirtió mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tengo una idea – dijo Clint y tomó un conector – la batería del Queenjet está casi descargada, podría servir ¿no creen?

\- Una batería humana – se quejó Steve entre dientes pero lo tomó.

La energía iluminó toda la torre y finalmente Thor pudo llevar a Steve a la enfermería.

\- Ponlo en la camilla – ordenó Bruce – JARVIS, necesito un escaneo completo de Steve, por favor – le dijo obligando al hombre a recostarse, aunque ahora se veía más calmado y sólo hacia pequeños gestos de dolor. Se volvió hacia las máquinas y luego miró a Tony – es una sobre carga de energía, al parecer los gemelos han heredado los poderes eléctricos de su madre.

\- Pero ¿por qué se ha dado esa reacción? – ambos miraron al rubio.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, sospechaba que era una reacción de los gemelos a la batalla en el puente, a los golpes que le dio Bucky mientras intentaba hacerlo regresar con él, por todas las emociones pasadas durante esos días…

\- Steve, estoy seguro que tú sabes por qué está pasando esto – le dijo Bruce – no podemos ayudarte si no nos dices qué lo generó.

\- Yo… - dijo avergonzado – los puse en riesgo peleando con Bucky.

\- ¿Encontraste a Bucky? – le dijo Tony – ¿en dónde?

\- Bucky es el soldado de invierno – dijo después de un largo silencio – HYDRA lo apresó luego que cayó del tren, reemplazó su brazo roto por una prótesis de metal, lo ha torturado por años para ser su brazo asesino y lo ha congelado cada vez que ha perdido el control sobre él, torturándolo mientras estaba en estado de criogenización antes de usarlo nuevamente – dijo angustiado – todo el mundo me buscó, hasta hubo una recompensa por encontrarme en los primeros años de la guerra fría, pero nadie se acordó de él, nadie buscó su cadáver, ¡lo dejamos a merced de HYDRA!

\- Steve, no te tortures así – le pidió Tony tomando las manos con las que el rubio se había cubierto el rostro – tú no estabas allí para rescatarlo otra vez, eran otros los que debieron recordar que él era también un héroe que debían rescatar.

\- ¡Lo han torturado por 70 años, Tony! ¡Se siente como un despojo humano!

\- Lo sé, es tu hijo, por eso te duele tanto – lo abrazó con ternura – no sé siquiera cómo consolarte, pero, cariño, me tienes aquí, y aún tenemos una esperanza con él – le besó la frente – aún lo podemos recobrar.

Steve cerró los ojos y abrazó la cintura de su esposo, sabía que debía calmarse, pero aún había muchas cosas que su magia le quería contar de Bucky que no podía controlar a Sven.

.

James Buchanan Barnes volvía a caminar por las calles abarrotadas de Nueva York, y, aunque torturado por su conciencia, ahora se sentía libre, no había voces que murmuraban cosas en ruso dentro de su cabeza, se dijo cuando entró en aquella exhibición del museo. Alzó las cejas al ver el cartel promocional: “ _Al héroe de América, al fin de regreso en casa, querido Capitán_ ”, rezaba debajo de una imagen de Steve Rogers con el uniforme del Capitán América completo pero sin la capucha, con el escudo en el brazo derecho y la bandera a su espalda.

Caminó por la sala y se sonrió al ver tantos recuerdos de su vida junto a su amigo casi hermano, sólo que allí empezaban a aparecer cosas de Steve en su nueva vida en este tiempo, siendo vengador y esposo de Tony Stark (¿Dónde estaba el hombre cuando ellos batallaban en DC?), pero cuyas proezas estaban en otra sala dedicada especialmente a los Vengadores. También había una réplica a tamaño real del hombre con los diferentes uniformes que había usado, unas cuantas fotografías y cartas, los carteles promocionales, cortos de la guerra y una carta del Capitán América a los nuevos reclutas.

\- Deberías ver la sala de los vengadores – le dijo un hombre de color – el cap regresó del encierro en el hielo para salvar al mundo, pero aún te necesita.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo el castaño.

\- Sam Wilson – se presentó – voluntario del equipo de rescate de traumas de guerra de la división de veteranos de la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos, soy conocido del Capitán América, solemos correr juntos cuando está aquí.

\- Es bueno saber que Punk ha hecho nuevos amigos.

\- Estoy seguro que él y su esposo te recibirán de vuelta, Steve ha estado muy preocupado por ti desde que descubrió que había sobrevivido.

\- No puedo regresar con Steve – le dijo negando con la cabeza – HYDRA podría volver a tratar de usarme para matarlo – se defendió – además… Además…

\- ¿Además qué, Bucky?

\- He matado a tanta gente – dijo con voz torturada – no podía hacer nada, pero no puedo olvidar sus caras mientras yo… - se cubrió el rostro – no puedo, no podría ver la cara del esposo de Steve, no cuando yo…

\- Vamos, lo que sea que hayas hecho, no lo hacías por voluntad propia.

\- Yo los maté, Sam – le dijo mirando sus manos – mis manos están manchadas por la sangre de Howard y María Stark – miró el cartel de uno creadores del Capitán América – el hombre era un pedante, un genio insoportable con aquellos que sentía inferiores a él, pero no se merecía morir así, no cuando estaba tan cerca de encontrar a Steve.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hubo voces, rumores, que decían que Stark finalmente había encontrado al Capitán América en el ártico, si este regresaba a la vida HYDRA no podría mantener su fachada dentro de SHIELD, así que decidieron robar la información desde Industrias Stark, porque ellos tenían un hombre dentro – movió la cabeza – yo no sé quien era, pero él no pudo obtener la información, al parecer sólo él la conocía, lo cierto es que si nadie más sabía, era mejor matarlo.

\- Así que fuiste por él bajo el influjo de HYDRA.

\- Lamentablemente, su esposa estaba con él, y yo había sido programado para no dejar testigos, así que la maté a ella también – movió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen obtenido la información del Cap?

\- Iban a torturarlo tal como habían hecho conmigo hasta convertirlo en HYDRA, luego usarían su información genética para clonarlo y tener muchos súper soldados y dominar el mundo.

\- Bucky, insisto en que debes regresar con el Cap, él sufre porque se siente culpable de lo que te pasó – miró a su alrededor – además, aún tiene un secreto que quiere contarte antes que se filtre a la prensa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ven, vamos – le dijo y lo instó a seguirlo a la torre de los vengadores.

.

Un hombre morado miraba a sus espías, así que el príncipe de Asgard había vuelto a aparecer por los nueve reinos, aunque había estado acompañado por dos hombres del reino de Midgard.

\- Al parecer, los humanos son más de lo que siempre hemos pensado – dijo su agente – se deshicieron tan fácil de Gabdo.

\- Eso es por culpa de ese humano que se parece al señor del amanecer – dijo otro de sus agentes – no pude entrar en Asgard, pero comentan que se trata de Sven.

\- Meterse con él es como tratar de seducir a la muerte – le dijo su consejero.

\- Vamos a ver quién resulta seducido – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El llevar un embarazo es complicado, más si es doble, pero tener que aguantar que te sobre protejan, en especial cuando eres un supersoldado, cuesta asumirlo, y tener que lidiar con ello y profecías incompletas traídas en la mente del resto de los Vengadores tampoco es tarea fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un enemigo asecha desde lejos, desde el infierno, ella busca venganza, la conspiración está lista para levantarse y tratar de dominar el mundo, pero primero, deberán vencer las amenazas que hay desde adentro.

Dos embarazos complicados

.

Tony amaba, realmente amaba a su esposo y a los dos tesoritos que venían en camino, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que su rubio lo tenía al borde del colapso. Bueno, no era sólo él, debía admitir, pero Steve estaba exigiendo más cuidados de los que pensó que requeriría un embarazado. Y no era precisamente porque tuviera que estar pendiente de sus caprichos – no tenía muchos y Jarvis solía cumplirlos – sino porque ponía en riesgo a cada rato su integridad física cumpliendo tal o cual misión, cuál la más peligrosa que la anterior.

Y Loki no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor por su parte, volviendo loco a Thor cada dos por tres, usando complicados hechizos que lo dejaban totalmente agotado, arriesgando, también, su integridad física al llevar batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y desmayándose luego con bajas notorias de azúcar.

\- Tony ¡Odio los batidos! – le dijo Steve lanzando el vaso contra la pared – quiero… bueno, no sé lo que quiero, pero no más batidos de frutas ¿vale? – dijo avergonzado por su arranque mientras un bot limpiaba el desastre.

\- Steve, no es bueno para los bebés que se te baje el azúcar, pero tampoco es bueno que comas azúcar procesada…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me das un trozo de caña de azúcar?

\- Porque se puede convertir en alcohol…

\- Con mi metabolismo, vaya a saber siquiera si la asimilo como azúcar – le replicó – para mí que se olvidan que soy un súper soldado.

\- Está bien, necesitas más nutriente que el resto de los mortales – dijo Tony – y no quieres más batidos de frutas, creo que capté la indirecta – señaló al bot que se retiraba – solo que ¿Cómo se supone que vas a adquirir los nutrientes y las vitaminas de las frutas y las verduras su no te las quieres tomar?

\- Yo como ensaladas y frutas, sólo las odio en los batidos, me dan más hambre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Bueno, es que en el batido las metabolizo más rápido y luego tengo hambre como si no hubiese comido en una semana, siento como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago, peor que cuando era niño, porque en esa época una manzana podía satisfacer mi hambre, ahora me tendría que comer un elefante…

\- ¿Qué clase de antojo es ese? – dijo Thor entrando en la cocina – entiendo que Loki tenga antojos locos, pero ¿carne de elefante? ¿No es un animal protegido?

\- Oh, Steve no quiere comer carne de elefante – dijo Tony riendo al ver la cara de los rubios – está hablando de cantidad, no de calidad ¿sabes cuánto pesa un elefante? De 4 a 6 toneladas ¡Toneladas!

\- Que sea uno asiático, son más pequeños – dijo Steve – en serio, nunca comería tanto, es sólo una manera de hablar – le explicó al asgardiano – es para decir que tienes mucho apetito, es una exageración.

\- Ustedes usan mucho leguaje extraño ¿Por qué no son más directos con lo que quieren? Se ahorrarían problemas.

\- Posiblemente – dijo Tony – pero hablar también es un arte ¿sabes? Incluso cuando somos directos tendemos a interpretar lo que queremos y no escuchar lo que el otro nos dice, sino lo que creemos que el otro nos dice.

\- Lo que Loki dice son las bases de las mentiras – dijo Thor asintiendo – ah, dijo algo respecto a que sintió que HYDRA estaba haciendo experimentos en un lugar lleno de hielo, he tratado de convencerlo que no use sus poderes, pero, el día que yo consiga que me haga caso…

\- No ha llegado aún – terminó Loki por él entrando en la cocina – pero he de admitir que me cansa bastante – se sentó frente a la isla mientras cogía una manzana y la mordía – que bueno que ya no hay batidos.

\- ¿Ves que no era yo el único que los odiaba?

\- Yo viví seis meses a base de puros batidos verdes – le dijo Tony orgulloso – no sé cómo no terminé verde, como Hulk.

\- Porque era clorofila y no rayos gama – le dijo Bruce entrando también en la cocina – y encontré una anomalía singular muy parecida a cuando perseguíamos el treaser acto, están cargando de energía el báculo.

\- El báculo no estaba entre las cosas que se recuperaron del Triskelion – dijo Steve – HYDRA debe de haberlo sacado antes que cayera SHIELD ¿puedes localizarlo? Si lo están usando vamos a tener muchos problemas, esa cosa era peligrosa en las manos de Gabdo que conocía su uso ¿Qué van a hacer estos idiotas que no saben a qué se arriesgan?

\- Creo que tiene una de esas piedras llamadas del Infinito – prosiguió Bruce – encontramos algo respecto a ellas en la biblioteca de Vananheim.

\- Seis piedras capaces de cumplir los anhelos más profundos de un hombre – dijo Tony – me hizo pensar en el genio de la lámpara de Aladino.

\- Tal vez el cuento tiene su fundamento allí – le dijo Steve – piensa en las mitologías nórdicas, sabían de los Asgardianos y escucharon algunas cosas, seguramente del encuentro que tuvimos aquí contra los gigantes de hielo, nombres, dones, cosas inconexas, y crearon toda una historia alrededor de Odín, Thor y Loki que poco y nada tienen que ver con ellos.

.- ¿Y que encontraron acerca de esas piedras? – dijo Loki.

\- Son seis: del poder, del tiempo, de la realidad, de la mente, del alma y del espacio, cada una de ellas controla aquello de lo que es, pero todas juntas generan un poder descomunal que sólo rivaliza con el poder de los celestiales, quienes están prisioneros fuera del tiempo por esas piedras, al parecer alguien, cuyo poder era tan grande como el de ellos, los encerró con un deseo a esas piedras hace muchos siglos.

\- ¿Qué es un celestial? – dijo Clint uniéndose a ellos en la cocina.

\- Una entidad todo poderosa en cuanto a lo que trata su poder central, el celestial del poder sería capaz de destruir con un dedo un planeta como Júpiter y convertirlo en polvo estelar; el de la realidad, puede manejarla a su antojo, creando realidades diversas con sólo desearlo; el de la mente sería capaz de manejar a su antojo, como títeres, a cualquier ser vivo capaz de pensar y así con los demás – dijo Tony abrazando a Steve.

\- Son terribles ¿no crees?

\- Sven tiene el poder del último celestial, uno que jamás se convirtió en piedra, porque se inmoló para evitar que ellos destruyeran la creación – le acarició los hombros – todo apareció desde un gran chasquido que provocó la luz que venció a la oscuridad, quien iluminó todo, separando las tinieblas de la luz, lo que dio comienzo a la guerra entre los elfos oscuros y los blancos, que duró miles de años. Con esta guerra nacerán uno a uno los nueve reinos y el señor del amanecer se verá implicado al tomar un cuerpo humano al haberse enamorado de la persona incorrecta, quien se alió a los celestiales para volver al universo a las tinieblas, en donde sólo ellos tenían la inteligencia y la sabiduría entre todos los seres, al morir los selló con su poder. Sin embargo, cada uno consiguió dejar una llave para liberarse, esas son las piedras del infinito.

\- Lo que nos lleva a las reencarnaciones de Sven – dijo Bruce mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y cogía un panecillo dulce – al parecer, se dio cuenta que ellos intentarían regresar de alguna manera, por lo que ocultó el poder de cada piedra lejos unas de otras, conservando sólo la que podía manipular y controlar, la piedra del espacio, que es la que está en el treaser acto.

\- Por ello, cada vez que la piedra del espacio se ha acercado a alguna de sus hermanas, Sven ha vuelto a renacer, siempre conservando dentro de sí la sangre de los celestiales ¿saben que Odín también es descendiente del primer celestial?

\- Como la mayoría de los reyes de los nueve reinos – dijo Loki.

\- Sí, pero sólo en Asgard había descendientes del primer señor del amanecer – dijo Bruce – es por ello que son, en su mayoría, rubios y de ojos azules y sus colores son predominantes, a diferencia de aquí, en donde la genética hace predominantes a los de cabello oscuro y ojos marrón.

\- Por lo que pudimos encontrar y nos confirmó Friga, el tiempo en que nació Sven es de la época en que Odín enfrentó a un titán loco llamado Thanos, quien quería destruir a la mitad de los habitantes del universo, sólo que jamás tuvo el poder de vencer al padre de todo y a sus aliados.

\- Recuerdo haber leído sobre Thanos – dijo Loki pensativo – y en algunas de mis escapadas por las ramas de Iggdrasil lo escuché mencionar con miedo, al parecer había atacado otros planetas destruyendo civilizaciones completas y llevándose a los que se le sometían o le eran útiles, generalmente personas tan locas como él, ahora que lo pienso ¿Gabdo no trajo chitauris?

\- Si, era el ejército que traía desde el otro lado del agujero de gusano.

\- Diablos, ¡El muy maldito se alió con Thanos para alcanzar las piedras! – juró Loki.

\- Mi querida foquita, te ganaste un buen lavado de boca – le dijo Steve.

\- Olvídate de eso, y no me llames foquita – le dijo apretando los dientes – los chitauris son sólo parte de la armada de Thanos ¿entienden? ¡Sólo una parte!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La sangre de un chitauri es como la droga que crea a los berserker.

\- ¿Berserker? Pero ellos son seres…

\- ¿Mitológicos? – dijo Steve – ya sabes que existieron, Steel era uno ¿recuerdas?

\- Son seres que no les importa morir siempre que puedan derramar las tripas del enemigo por el campo de batalla – dijo Loki – se reproducen por cantidades industriales cuando encuentran una hembra apta para la cruza, les importa poco el placer, sólo lo sienten en la muerte, la hembra tendrá su semilla y morirá antes que los hijos nazcan, porque se alimentarán de su carne desde adentro, son parásitos sin cerebro, que sólo saben matar desde su concepción.

\- ¿Cuántas crías podrían…?

\- ¿Depositar en una hembra? Las ratas de Iggdrasil decían que alrededor de cien, aunque nunca nacían todas, son muy competentes entre ellas y, si no se comen a la madre, se comen a los hermanos, generalmente nacen entre 15 a 20 crías, y es asqueroso – hizo un gesto – creo que voy a vomitar, a un lado – empujó a Thor y corrió al baño.

\- Señor Stark – intervino Jarvis – hay una llamada entrante de la señorita Romanoff desde Washington.

\- Abre la comunicación – le dijo – ¿Cómo está nuestra araña residente?

\- Con ganas de patearle el culo…

\- Otra más – se quejó Steve.

\- Ross sigue insistiendo en que tenemos que someternos a las leyes, que hay que ponernos freno porque es más lo que destruimos que lo que salvamos, que poco menos y somos criminales – le dijo ella divertida.

\- Espero que le hayas dado una buena respuesta – le dijo Bruce.

\- Le dije que bien que les habíamos servido para frenar a Gabdo y el misil atómico que mandaron contra su ejército protegiendo a Nueva York – se rio – ¿saben? En el Pentágono no tenían ni idea de esto último, creo que lo metí en un buen lío.

\- Sería bueno que él también se sometiera a las leyes y no cambiara las reglas a su antojo – dijo Clint – proclama que nadie está sobre la ley, excepto él.

\- De todas maneras, regreso a Nueva York esta tarde, no me pueden retener ya más aquí, ni siquiera María Hill, como nueva directora de SHIELD, le he dicho que puede contar con Clint y conmigo, pero ya no como agentes de SHIELD sino como Vengadores.

\- Esa es mi niña – le dijo Steve divertido – vuelve a casa, tenemos algo nuevo qué hacer con los Vengadores.

\- ¡Ah, y te espera la legía para la boca! – le dijo Loki divertido.

\- Sabes lo que puedes hacer con ella – lo amenazó en el mismo tono.

\- A mí me la van a aplicar primero – dijo burlón y cortaron la comunicación.

\- Siempre tienes que ser primero – le dijo Clint divertido.

.

Tres meses, tres meses se habían tardado en encontrar algo que los llevara al báculo de control mental, tres meses que habían completado la mitad del embarazo de Steve y Loki, por lo que ambos habían tenido que tomar los puestos de “respaldo”, cosa que los tenía realmente molestos.

\- Con tanto guardia en los alrededores, de seguro debemos de estar cerca de las bases enemigas – dijo Tony desde el aire mientras veía como Thor y Hulk derribaban las torretas del enemigo – estamos cerca de un castillo.

\- Hay una especie de campo defensivo – dijo Loki vigilando por medio de los drones de Jarvis – no hay señales del interior.

\- Hay antenas que amplifican la señal – dijo la IA – sobre la torre sur está la que controla todo, pero está protegida por un cordón de misiles marca Stark.

\- ¿Por qué mierda seguirán en el mercado negro?

\- Tony, lenguaje – le dijo Steve desde el comunicador.

\- Pero es que son armas que yo diseñé – se quejó y luego recapacitó – ¿es cierto que el Cap me ha reconvenido a mí por el lenguaje?

\- Oh, vamos, al menos no te amenazó con la legía – le dijo Clint riendo.

\- Steve, te las vas a ver conmigo cuando jures como marinero.

\- Ah, cállate y cumple con tu misión – le dijo riendo – tenemos que recuperar ese báculo antes que lo perdamos de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no te quiero oír quejarte de mi lenguaje cuando estemos en la cama – le replicó.

\- Voy a mantener tu boca muy ocupada como para que digas nada – contestó.

\- ¡De esas cosas no se habla por el canal abierto! – chilló Clint – ¡me van a causar pesadillas, padres desnaturalizados!

\- Yo hablaba de besos, no de otras cosas, Clint ¿Qué hacer tú con la boca?

Una risotada general se escuchó por el canal y el arquero se quedó en silencio.

\- Mm, debemos enseñarte un par de trucos para la boca en la cama, hermano – le dijo Thor riendo todavía.

\- ¡Thor! – chilló Loki.

\- Pero, cariño, si tú eres un experto en eso.

\- No quiero saber – gimió Clint – ya cállense que estamos entrando en terreno peligroso.

\- A Loki le decían el lengua de plata en casa, ¡ah, qué bien sabe usarla! – siguió.

\- Thor, por favor – se rio el moreno al escuchar las arcadas ficticias de Clint – sabes que no es lo que estás haciendo creer a nuestro arquero que es. Clint, me dicen lengua de plata porque soy sumamente hábil usando las palabras a mi favor, no por usarla como dice Thor, si así fuera nunca se habría puesto a buscar a otras y hacer que los cuernos de mi casco crecieran cada vez – dijo molesto.

\- Oh, Loki, no te pongas sentimental, te juré por mi martillo que nunca más iba a mirar a otra mujer u hombre con esas intenciones – le dijo el rubio sintiendo que su esposo iba a ponerse a llorar – cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

\- ¿Y con ellos no te enojas por usar el canal abierto?

\- Loki me congelaría el alma y no solo… cierta parte de mi anatomía – se rio.

\- Niños ¡Concéntrense en la misión! – les ordenó Steve intentando usar su mejor voz de Capitán América, pero todos lo escucharon soltar una risita camuflada en una tos – ya después tendrán permiso de hacer todo el desorden que quieran.

Tony aterrizó en el sector que Jarvis le señalara y destruyó una antena repetidora.

\- Cuidado – dijo Loki – tengo la sensación que algo se oculta en las sombras – les advirtió tratando de evitar que su magia se descontrolara.

\- Es extraño – dijo Tony usando los escáneres de su traje para detectar marcas de calor – el edificio está vacío por dentro, no hay señales de seres vivos por aquí – dijo quitándose la máscara mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Thor y Clint al poco rato lo alcanzaron por las escaleras.

\- Tengan cuidado – volvió a advertir Steve preocupado – siento destellos de magia, o más bien manipulación de la realidad – miró los monitores del transporte – hay dos personas allí, uno se mueve demasiado rápido para que lo capten las cámaras, el otro altera lo que capta la cámara.

\- Cuidado, son lo que ustedes llaman mejorados – agregó Loki.

\- Tengo a Hulk en su canción de cuna, me uniré a ellos – dijo Natasha entrando en el edificio entrando por una puerta, sin notar que alguien estaba cerca y atacaba su mente, lo que la dejó fuera de juego.

\- ¡Nat! – gritó Steve al ver su marca de calor caer al suelo – chicos, cuidado, alguien está al acecho, yo entraré por Nat – dijo dejando a Loki controlando las cámaras de seguridad adentrándose por los helados pasillos del castillo.

Alguien se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, pero Sven se sacudió con su magia y ella se alejó rápidamente evitando ser atrapada por ella.

\- Ella intenta meterse en tu mente – advirtió por el intercomunicador mirando a su alrededor, encontrando a Nat recostada contra una pared temblando y fuera de combate – tranquila, mi niña.

\- Fue horrible – dijo tratando de recobrar la calma – ella…

\- No digas nada, ya estás a salvo – la ayudó a levantarse y vio cuan temblorosa estaba - ¿puedes regresar sola con Loki? – ella asintió – Bien, evita que te ataque de nuevo o alcance a Loki o a Bruce.

\- Ten cuidado tú también – le dijo comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia el transporte.

Steve se volvió hacia la marca de calor que era Thor y lo vio caer al suelo casi al instante, impelido por su propia magia, corrió a su lado. Entonces vio la magia roja que salía de las manos de la niña, una que pretendía poner en su mente.

\- No juegues conmigo – dijo Sven con sus ojos rojizos – has atacado a mi familia ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? – ella se acercó a él, pero el guerrero devolvió el golpe de magia y ella desapareció de su vista.

Steve volvió a la normalidad viendo que Thor recobraba casi al instante la conciencia, aunque aún se estremecía con el ataque.

\- Ragnarok – le dijo preocupado – una fiesta, el fuego sagrado… Loki riendo burlonamente… Asgard en llamas – soltó de forma inconexa.

\- Visiones, provoca visiones de futuro – dijo Steve preocupado – ve con Loki.

\- Viene el final… - insistió casi con miedo, pero tratando de calmarse.

\- Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de lo que viste – lo abrazó – Nat está mal, debes cuidar de ella, de Loki y de Bruce ¿de acuerdo? – Thor asintió – bien, la bruja va tras Tony y Clint, ellos todavía están dentro ¿verdad?

\- Tony se fue por allá – le dijo a media voz y le señaló un pasillo.

\- Bien, regresa al transporte, recuperaré a Tony.

.

Tony miró el laboratorio del barón Sticker asombrado, estaba lleno de tecnología extraterrestre, restos de los cuerpos de los chitauris, sus armas y en el medio el famoso báculo de control mental, se notaba el trabajo que hizo HYDRA bajo las narices de SHIELD sin que lo vieran.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo a la nada acercándose lentamente, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo acechado – ahora, ven con papá – dijo acercándose, pero de repente el escenario frente a él cambió…

.

**_Caminó por los escombros de un edificio en ruinas, se podía ver que eran los restos de una batalla colosal, había cuerpos de guerreros de razas indefinidas por todos lados, caídos en posturas extrañas, algunos atravesados con sendas lanzas, con cortes que parecían ser de una espada, de disparos, golpes de hacha…_ **

**_Caminó apurando el paso y vio boca abajo a Thor, su cabello rubio cubierto de rojo, la sangre secándose al salir de una horrible herida en su cabeza. Volvió la mirada y vio la mano de Loki enredada con la de su esposo, convertido en lo que de seguro era su verdadera imagen, con el cuello ladeado en un ángulo extraño, había caído con el cuello roto._ **

**_Tragando duro, se atrevió a mirar más allá. Clint tenía la garganta atravesada con una de sus propias flechas, con la mirada vacía, mientras Nat yacía boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre que se mezclaba con la verde de Bruce, quien tenía las extremidades dobladas en ángulos extraños y la mirada vacía, muerta._ **

**_Aterrorizado, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y vio los restos del escudo de su esposo, quien aún sostenía una parte de este, recostado contra un pilar._ **

**_\- ¡No, Steve! – se dejó caer a su lado buscando una señal que estaba con vida. Aún tenía pulso, aunque era muy débil – Steve – le acarició el golpeado rostro, su labio roto, un ojo hinchado por los golpes, la sangre cayendo por el costado de su rostro, su mano ligeramente crispada sobre su vientre, con el brazo del escudo totalmente inservible._ **

**_\- ¿Por qué… no estabas aquí… para protegernos? – le dijo antes de expirar._ **

**_\- ¡NO, STEVE! – gritó angustiado y se desmayó._ **

.

Steve entró en la habitación al escuchar el grito de Tony y evitó que se diera en la cabeza al atraparlo en su caída.

Miró a su alrededor, puso el báculo entre los brazos de Tony y lo levantó del suelo con mucho cuidado, al parecer la bruja escarlata había hecho de las suyas con su familia, pero ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar, así que mejor abandonar el lugar. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo dejando que su propia magia y su memoria lo llevasen de regreso sin peligro, encontrándose con Clint por el camino.

\- Intentó entrar en mi mente, pero, después de lo de Gabdo, soy más precavido al respecto – le dijo este tomando el báculo para que pudiera cargar mejor a Tony – usó una niebla roja, la tenía, pero un joven velocista se la llevó.

\- Ya los encontraremos – dijo Steve – tengo su firma mágica, no van a salir tan fácil de esta, más si atacó a mi familia – dejó entrever el enojo de Sven.

\- Loki señala que debemos irnos, pronto tendremos compañía de los agentes de SHIELD de María Hill.

\- Los hizo tener pesadillas – dijo Steve intentando no mover demasiado a su esposo – parece que a Thor le dio presagios de un futuro no muy lejano, no sé de Tony, pero tampoco ha de ser bueno, lo escuché gritar.

\- Es mejor que regresemos a casa – aseguró Clint caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia el transporte.

Loki los vio subir preocupado, Thor se había dejado caer a su lado con una cara que no le daba buena espina, en especial porque el rubio lo seguía con la mirada como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer de su lado.

\- J, llévanos de regreso a casa – ordenó Steve colocando con cuidado a Tony en uno de los sillones de la nave – no ha sido una buena misión.

.

La Torre de los Vengadores se llenó de silencio pese a la presencia de sus habitantes en pleno, los siete estaban muy callados.

\- El báculo debe ir a la bóveda de Asgard – dijo Loki.

\- Va a causar estragos en casa – dijo Thor preocupado siguiendo con la mirada al moreno que se paseaba por la sala mirando el instrumento que se mantenía encerrado en un maletín sellado.

\- Necesitamos realizar una terapia grupal – dijo Steve cansado, sentándose en el sofá, colocando a Tony contra su pecho. El castaño se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, angustiado – ella los hizo ver cosas y es necesario que lo saquemos fuera, así podremos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- Fueron cosas de mi pasado – dijo Nat mirando sus manos, un poco reacia a contar acerca de su experiencia – cosas que jamás querría recordar, pero me mostró algo más, asociado a ello ¡Los vi a todos, a toda mi familia muerta, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada!

\- Yo vi… - dijo Thor abrazando a Loki haciéndolo caer contra su pecho, también un tanto reacio a contar su visión – era una fiesta extraña, estaban todos mis amigos de Asgard, pero había algo extraño en el fondo de la sala, pareciera que era Loki ocultando algo, lo seguí por el fuego sagrado, en medio del salón de mi padre, pero sólo llegue hasta mi madre muerta, con una daga en su vientre… luego sólo veía fuego por todas partes, Odín convirtiéndose en arena… dos cunas vacías… - comenzó a llorar contra el hombro de su esposo - ¡Loki estaba muerto a los pies de un hombre morado! Y otro usaba su imagen.

\- Yo los vi a todos muertos – dijo Tony temblando - ¡A todos! – se abrazó a Steve llorando – y me dijiste… me dijiste… que no había estado para ayudar.

\- Haremos un hechizo especial – dijo Steve mirando a Loki que acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo, quien también estaba llorando – pareciera que son presagios de fatalidad, pero no son certezas, siempre hay miles, millones de posibilidades para que sea diferente.

\- Podemos revelar entre todos qué nos quiere decir Iggdrasil con estas pesadillas – aseguró Loki besando la frente de su rubio – tornar la historia en un final feliz.

\- Debemos construir algo que nos permita tener un escudo…

\- Tony, dejemos eso por el momento, primero tengamos respuestas reales de lo que nos quiere decir Iggdrasil – le besó la frente – quieres evitar mi muerte ¿verdad? – el asintió – entonces vayamos paso a paso.

\- Tu amigo ¿Selvig? – dijo Loki mirando a su esposo – él conoce de los lugares sagrados de los escandinavos, quizás sepa de un lugar especial en dónde podamos amplificar la magia sin arriesgar a nuestras chispitas.

\- Mientras, nos vamos a alejar de la civilización, Hydra va a querer recuperar el báculo – dijo Steve – y pondremos en un lugar seguro esa cosa, en eso Loki tiene razón, sea quien sea que lo quiere, no irá a Asgard por él.

\- Pero el Ragnarok… - dijo Thor.

\- No será mientras Odín siga con vida, tranquilo – le dijo Steve – recuerda que Iggdrasil no da fechas, sus presagios pueden tomar años cumplirse, yo lo sé por experiencia, se tomó cien años cumplir con tu venida, rayito de sol.

\- No me llames así – le dijo molesto tratando de recobrarse.

.

Había sido bastante difícil contactarse con el doctor Selvig, muchos de sus colegas lo tachaban de loco porque insistía que, si la Mitología Nórdica tenía bases reales – teniendo en cuenta que dos de sus dioses habían estado allí – tenía que haber otras cosas que también fuesen verdaderas.

Thor había conseguido llegar hasta él, pero no estaba tan entero como para explicar la situación, y el hombre le tenía terror a Loki debido a que Gabdo había usado su imagen mientras lo tenía controlado.

\- Esperen – le dijo Sven tratando de calmar a Loki y a Thor – deje que me presente, doctor Selvig, soy Sven Odinson, hermano mayor de Thor…

\- ¿Y señor del amanecer? – dijo asombrado, reconociendo al semidios.

\- También me conocen con mi apariencia humana – le dijo poniendo la mano contra una pared y regresando a ser él mismo – soy Steve Rogers.

\- ¡El Capitán América también es un dios nórdico! – chilló entusiasmado – pero vienen con este malvado…

\- Quien lo apresó no fue el verdadero Loki – le dijo Steve – Gabdo es un experto cambia formas excepcional, quiso desprestigiar a mi hermano al dejarlo como villano, al tiempo que pretendía restarnos credibilidad como Vengadores.

\- Te voy a creer porque eres el Capitán América – le dijo pero siguió mirando con desconfianza al moreno – pero ¿para qué quieren mi ayuda?

\- Necesitamos un lugar donde poder mejorar nuestras visiones – dijo Thor.

\- Chicos, parecen asustados – dijo el hombre mayor caminando por la sala en la que estaban y luego tomó un libro del estante casi golpeando con este en la cabeza a Loki que se movió colocándose junto a Thor – junto al templo de Ultrich, en la cima de la montaña del mismo nombre, hay un lago en donde se cree los hombres pueden comunicarse con las Normas.

\- Presente, pasado y futuro – dijo Steve pensativo – Loki…

\- No creo que ellas estén muy contentas de comunicarse conmigo – le dijo pensativo – en el pasado las engañé para que me dieran una profecía sin pagar el precio que querían por ella.

\- Se supone que ellas lo saben todo – dijo extrañado.

\- Alterar el futuro que ellas vieron no es tan complicado como algunos suelen pensar, porque, como bien sabes, hay millones de posibilidades detrás de una visión, es en eso que creo que madre está equivocada, podemos cambiar el futuro de la visión, porque nunca tendremos el panorama completo.

\- El templo de Ultrich está…

\- Sé dónde es – le dijo Sven regresando a poseer a Steve – allí encontramos a Loki y allí quedé encerrado por mil años.

\- ¿Eras la sombra que habitaba el lugar congelado del altar?

\- Somos dioses, pero también somos mortales, no es tan fácil matarnos, pero de todas maneras podemos morir, nada es inmutable, incluso nuestra alma puede cambiar – movió la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de sus hermanos – gracias, doctor – le dijo y los sacó de allí con su magia.

\- Sven, debieras cuidar tu magia, afectarán a tus chispitas – le dijo Loki.

\- Lo sé, pero ellos afectan a Steve de manera extraña, su organismo comienza a alterarse con las hormonas del embarazo y mi magia lo protege de su ataque.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Tony de esto? – le dijo Thor preocupado.

\- No, gano tiempo, estabilizando a Steve con el suero y mi magia, bastan algunas horas para que él se mantenga bien, pero creo que de todas maneras tendré que decírselo, en especial cuando lleguemos a la última parte del embarazo.

\- Su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano – aseguró Loki – yo tendré que cambiar a mi forma original para poder dar a luz o el parto me matará.

\- Ocultarle cosas a Tony no es bueno, suele enojarse mucho.

\- Lo sé, pero intento mantener a Steve a salvo.

\- Tony podría ayudarte, calmar también a Steve – le dijo abrazando a Loki antes de subirse al quinjet – sabes que él lo ama.

\- Si, por eso desaparezco tanto como puedo cuando él está cerca.

\- Si quieres, podemos hablar nosotros con él – le ofreció.

\- Si, sería bueno, pero si se vuelve loco, ustedes asumen la culpa.

.

Y, tal como pensaba Sven, Tony no se tomó muy bien el estado “delicado” de Steve en cuanto a las hormonas que generaba el embarazo, se había vuelto más paranoico de lo que era y le había hecho un “traje especial” que detectara cualquier anomalía en su cuerpo y, que al mismo tiempo, lo protegiera en caso que tuviera que entrar en combate.

Steve se miraba frente al espejo – apenas se notaba el bultito en su vientre, pese a los cuatro meses y medio de embarazo – y no podía sino renegar de Tony, si Sven usaba su magia para protegerlos ¿Por qué tenía que exagerar él también?

\- Esto es culpa de ustedes – señaló a Loki y a Thor.

\- Tony te ama, por eso se preocupa por ti – le dijo Bruce desde su asiento en la sala – creo que es mejor que te acostumbres, podría ser peor.

\- ¿Peor? – le dijo acercándose a él mostrando en traje que se adaptaba a sus formas que, pese a ser muy parecido a su uniforme original, se le pegaba como segunda piel – no quiero saber qué sería peor.

\- Pero si te ves muy guapo – le dijo Tony pasando las manos por su cintura hasta su vientre apenas abultado – no te aprieta, pese a lo ajustado, y entrega lecturas de cualquier inconveniente que puedas sentir, además, si algo intenta golpearte, se endurecerá como metal, pero seguirá igual de flexible.

\- No quiero ser otro Ironman – le dijo besando su mejilla – y exageras, no soy tan fácil de romper, sigo siendo el Capitán América.

\- Lo sé, pero si Sven te está protegiendo es por algo, sabe más que nosotros.

\- Pienso que es más mamá gallina que yo – se quejó y se sentó en un sofá junto a Bruce – pero podemos tener la certeza de algo, con el báculo en Asgard, podemos hacer nuestro trabajo en el templo de Ultrich.

\- Por lo que pude encontrar, se trataría de un lago con propiedades especiales – le dijo Loki – pero para hablar con las Normas debes hacer un sacrificio especial, entregar una ofrenda especial, como una manzana de Idumea, los rizos de la persona amada, sangre o años de vida.

\- ¿Qué les ofreciste en el pasado y no pagaste?

\- Les prometí sangre del príncipe heredero de Asgard, pero como yo no soy auténtico hijo de Odín, al menos no de sangre, ellas no la pudieron reclamar – miró a Thor y se sentó a su lado – si no hubiese preguntado por la manera de evitar que la princesa Vanir te tomara por esposo, jamás me habría enterado que no era hijo de Odín, Padre estaba furioso y Madre estaba dolida, pero ellos tenían la culpa por no haberme dicho nunca nada, de seguro seguiríamos creyendo que nuestra relación era incestuosa si fuera por ellos.

\- Padre estaba bastante mal si creía que tenían que ser hermanos de verdad, cuando te tomé del altar vi que serías el esposo perfecto para mi… pequeño hermano – se detuvo a tiempo de llamarlo “rayito de sol” al ver la cara que ponía.

\- ¿Y que podrían hacer en ese lago? – dijo Natasha intrigada.

\- Ampliar el espectro de las visiones que la Bruja Escarlata les hizo ver – dijo Steve – Sven cree que les mostró sus peores pesadillas, pero dentro de ellas hay algo más, que Iggdrasil quiso comunicarse con ustedes usando ese poder, pero las imágenes era sólo una parte de un todo, porque quiere prevenirnos de algo terrible, que tomemos cartas en el asunto, a pesar de las Normas.

\- ¿Y no podemos hacer la conexión sin necesidad de pasar por ellas? – dijo Clint.

\- Necesitamos la panorámica completa, algo que sólo un trance grupal nos puede dar, sin que elementos externos perturben la visión – dijo Loki.

\- Además, será como una excursión a los baños termales – dijo Steve – aunque los vapores son un poco… como estar drogados, pero sin las consecuencias de ellas – miró a Tony que se tensó – no pondría ni a nuestras chispitas ni a las de mis hermanos si hubiera un riesgo para su salud – le dijo.

\- Ellas van a pedir un sacrificio – les recordó Bruce.

\- Lo siento por Thor, pero tendrá que sacrificar un bucle de su cabello por cada uno de nosotros – dijo Steve volviéndose hacia el dios del trueno.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi cabello? – se quejó.

\- No podemos traer manzanas de Idumea a Midgar, sabes que ellas se pudren apenas salen de la magia de Asgard – le dijo.

\- O donar sangre del príncipe de Asgard, o años de tu vida, no sabemos qué cantidad se requeriría, y también podrían querer la sangre de alguna de mis chispitas… o su vida – le dijo Loki – y el cabello vuelve a crecer, Thor.

\- Además ¿Qué es un poco de cabello en comparación de salvar la vida de los seres que amamos? – le dijo Natasha.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo levantando las manos – pero que no sea un mal corte de pelo, no quiero que me dejen calvo – miró a Loki.

\- Nunca te haría eso a ti, amor mío – le dijo este divertido.

\- Sí, claro, y no eres capaz de apuñalarme – le replicó molesto y los demás se rieron.

.

Cuatro días más tarde estaban el Ultrich abriéndose paso por las heladas montañas que ocultaban un gran castillo y un altar de sacrificios, en donde se detuvieron dejando siete trenzas rubias sobre la cubierta helada. Tan pronto se retiraron un viento tibio los rodeó y los llevó al interior del castillo.

\- Así que los hijos de Odín desean comunicarse con Iggdrasil – dijo una voz de mujer anciana desde la nada – y han pagado el conocimiento con los hermosos cabellos del actual príncipe heredero de Asgard, ellos darán acceso a las visiones, pero serán ustedes quienes interpreten el conocimiento que se les otorga.

\- Muéstranos el camino, Cloto – le dijo Sven y vieron como un camino se abría un camino hacia un lugar cálido luego que ella tomase el cabello del altar.

\- Esperamos que no tengas un nuevo engaño, príncipe Loki.

\- No las engañé, yo no sabía que no era hijo de Odín – le dijo desafiante.

\- Deja a Loki en paz – le dijo Sven soplando un poco de aire a su alrededor – nosotros hicimos nuestra ofrenda para esta profecía, no cobres por otra que se pagó sola – abrazó a Loki – sabes quién soy.

\- No necesitamos que nos recuerdes eso, señor del amanecer – le dijo ella dejándoles el paso hacia un hermoso lago de aguas tibias – deben entrar.

\- El agua debe cubrir una parte de nuestra piel – les dijo Loki haciendo un movimiento de magia dejándolos a todos en pantalones cortos, aunque Natasha conservó su camiseta sin mangas – debemos ir de la mano hacia el centro del lago y concentrarnos en lo que queremos saber, así sabremos qué nos quiere decir Iggdrasil.

.

**_La música de la fiesta estaba bastante fuerte, muchos comían y otros bailaban, todo era risa y algarabía, pero alguien pasaba por detrás de las cortinas en una esquina del gran salón, era una capa verde y dorada que caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la entrada del salón de los tesoros. Se detuvo frente al fuego sagrado y se pudo ver la cara del hombre, vestía las ropas de Loki, pero no era él, era Gabdo usando nuevamente su apariencia. Una sonrisa sardónica y burlona adornaba su rostro antes de desaparecer por completo, tras él apareció un monstruo que corrió atacando a la reina Friga, dándole muerte, dejando caer algo al fuego sagrado…_ **

**_Estaban en el puente del Bifrost, luchando contra un lobo enorme, con Loki defendiendo la salida de los civiles de Asgard, con sus hijos defendidos por los guerreros de Asgard, mientras se aferraban a las piernas de su madre…_ **

**_Estaban en una nave, los asgardianos viajaban por el espacio junto a sus nuevos reyes, y vieron su mundo estallar en pedazos, para luego ser abordados por una nave gigante, cuya tripulación empezó a diezmar a los Asgardianos que no habían alcanzado a ser evacuados, mientras el rey y su reina luchaban por protegerlos, enviando a los gemelos con Hulk de regreso a la Tierra…_ **

**_En una estación, Natasha y Steve luchaban contra dos seres gigantes que atacaban a dos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía una piedra en la frente, los vencían y regresaban a la base…_ **

**_Tony, un chico con un traje con una araña y un ¿hechicero? Luchaban por mantener a salvo otra piedra, siendo secuestrados de la Tierra…_ **

**_Una batalla enorme, cientos de soldados por una parte y de otra, un reino protegido, la aparición del rey Thor en medio de un trueno exigiendo la presencia del jefe del enemigo…_ **

.

Sven soltó un suave grito que los sacó del trance y cada uno cayó en una de las orillas del lago mientras el señor del amanecer pasaba una y otra vez de Steve al Asgardiano sin control, se notaba que Iggdrasil se trataba de comunicar con más fuerza con él, que la visión era más poderosa, que no habían alcanzado a ver, por mucho, lo que habían ido a buscar.

\- Yo soy Atropos – dijo una mujer horrible con una tijera puntiaguda – no puedes ver más allá de lo permitido – intentó cortar la conexión pero vieron que una raíz la apartaba – Iggdrasil, es mi deber…

Pero Iggdrasil tenía otras intenciones y dejó a Sven lejos de ella, junto a su esposo, sacando su poder y dejando a Steve en su lugar.

\- Puedes irte, Norma del futuro – le dijo Thor comprendiendo que la visón había sido completada en su hermano – Iggdrasil ha nos dijo lo que que quería que supiéramos – le mostró a Steve.

Ella lo miró molesta pero desapareció en el aire.

\- Al menos sabemos que tenemos tiempo – dijo Loki acercándose a Steve – si mis hijos están en pie por sus propias fuerzas, debemos tener como mínimo un par de años para establecer un plan de acción.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que Gabdo está libre… otra vez?

\- Creo que él tiene un pacto con la diosa de la muerte – dijo Thor – ella es muy poderosa, pero poco y nada se sabe de ella en Asgard.

\- Porque Odín borró todo recuerdo de ella – dijo Steve recobrando la conciencia – son sus secretos los que Iggdrasil quiere revelarnos, padre se guarda demasiado, y si no nos cuenta de Hela, vamos a estar en problemas.

\- ¿Hela? – repitió Loki.

\- Odín tuvo otros hijos, todos ellos muertos, pero no en batalla, como nos contó en el pasado, Hela se deshizo de cualquier competencia al trono, ella era la hija mayor, así que se sentía con derecho a hacerlo. Además, siempre fue el brazo derecho de Odín en medio de las guerras de los nueve reinos, no muchos miraban lo que ella hacía para mantener su estatus – se enderezó poniendo los pies en el agua – la recuerdo vagamente, yo era sólo un niño de unos diez años terrestres – les mostró su imagen – ella no me vio como amenaza porque desconocía mi poder, me creía un simple bastardo del rey, ya que Odín jamás le dio estatus de esposa o concubina a mi madre. Lo que no pasaba con Friga, ella era la reina y sus hijos podían aspirar al trono, en especial si nacía un varón.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ella asesinó a los hijos de su padre?

\- A Hela sólo le importa el poder – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano, un año menor que ella, en el campo de batalla ¿Por qué no matar bebés indefensos aún antes de nacer? Pero ella no contaba con que yo protegiera a Thor, pese a que ella ya había desaparecido hacía bastante tiempo, de sus seguidores, que querían hacer de Asgard un imperio conquistador.

\- ¿No sabes qué fue de ella?

\- No, en ese tiempo yo estaba en la Tierra, tenía bastantes problemas con el consejo de Asgard por solo ser “medio aesir”, fue por la época en que me involucré con Steel, así que los conflictos del reino no me eran importantes.

\- Así que no sabes cómo fue que ella desapareció, pero la llamas la diosa de la muerte – dijo Loki pensativo – ¿no será que ella es la dueña del Hell y quien liberó a Gabdo para acabar con Thor?

\- Tiene sentido – dijo Natasha pensativa – ella tiene el odio suficiente hacia la familia como para soltarlo y causar una desgracia en Asgard.

\- Pero primero debemos averiguar cómo se podría liberar ella del Hell – dijo Thor – porque ella puede sacar a otros, pero no a si misma ¿Qué la retiene allí?

\- Resolvamos lo que tenemos más cerca, si en la visión estábamos protegiendo a la Bruja Escarlata, es porque algo va a pasar pronto – dijo Clint – y lo más extraño ¿Por qué yo no participo de sus visiones?

\- Calma, Clint, serás nuestra arma secreta – le dijo Steve tratando de calmarlo, sin decir que él había visto más de lo que había visto el resto…

.

Continuará…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo intenté, casi tenía terminado el capítulo, pero no quería salir.

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la novela “Mentiras piadosas” de Linda Howard, cuya autoría no me pertenece, lo mismo que los personajes de Avengers, son de sus respectivos dueños, por lo mismo es una adaptación libre y se darán cuenta que poco y nada tendrá que ver con ella más adelante.


End file.
